Corrupted the Blind
by eine.hexe
Summary: He was supposed to sweep her off her feet, to take her breath away, but the only thing he managed was to shatter her to pieces in a heartbeat. Kagome should have known, she'd done it to him before, but she didn't remember.
1. She doesn't know

**Corrupted the Blind**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_12.06.2010: This chapter has been re-edited and title of story changed from 'Ancient Feelings'._

* * *

December was mild and as empty as her feelings. Desolate was a way of saying you were surrounded by nobody, but she had tons of people tending to her every needs, and she still couldn't stop feeling lonely. First there was fear. The fear she was experiencing, the lazy emotion that crawled inside her chest, although preventing her from trembling, was fear of the unknown and it was for a reason.

Her life didn't feel hers anymore.

Another day was finally dying away like melting snowflakes and yet she still couldn't remember any more that had happened with her life for the last couple of years or so. Blank was how she could describe her memory in short words. _Blank_ was what she could say about her life.

Kagome sighed wearily and looked through the window.

It hurt. People kept calling her _Lady_ Kagome. She remembered nothing about being a Lady, but honestly, she didn't remember much to begin with. Just bits and pieces, mostly memories from her youth, happy days with her family. Her utmost wish was to find out who and where her husband was. Kagome, she had been told she had married a fine man, a handsome man, but nobody knew his whereabouts.

A whimper escaped her throat and she couldn't prevent it, just like she couldn't prevent this cold weather she hated so much. The distressed woman gently tucked a few loose strands behind her ear and continued admiring the frozen view emotionlessly. She felt asphyxiated in her bedroom on the second floor of a huge mansion that brought no comfort whatsoever.

It belonged to her, she'd been told. She had the right to stay here and live a charming life, regardless of her memories. Or lack thereof – they said. If her husband never returned, it was still her home. If she died, she'd die here.

Frowning in distress, Kagome watched the wild, mourning trees whine in the terrible forest. It was colder than she could remember, but then again, she wasn't that familiar with this particular part of England. After all, she only had memories of her life _before_ her hypothetical marriage.

If these people had no idea about her husband, if they had no way of describing him – she suspected they didn't want to for some reason – then was there any rational way to convince her that she wasn't being lied to? She trusted them, they seemed so truthful, although confused, really, deeply confused – just like she was. Sometimes she could just look into their eyes and see the reflection of herself.

_You've really done it this time, Kagome…_

What if it had been her fault? This… loss of memory.

She couldn't remember. Did it matter anymore?

But what if she had children, too? These people, her servants, the ones that tended to her every wish, they didn't seem to know much about her or remember much, either, but it would be natural that the kids would be with her, right? She hoped so, she hoped there were no kids whose lives she'd missed entirely. The only strong conviction the servants had was that she was their Lady and they were supposed to follow her orders and keep her there until their Master returned home safely. But they didn't seem to know _who_ he was…

Heavens… how was it even possible? It certainly seemed so complicated; Kagome's head hurt just by the thoughts swimming aimlessly inside. Truthfully, she had no idea just how much exactly she'd skipped of her life.

_Lady Kagome._

It sounded unreal. That couldn't be her. Being a Lady meant she had married a Lord. And it really made her want to twist her heart inside her chest for not knowing whom she'd fallen in love with – _had_ she loved him, her husband? What kind of person had she become in that period? Had she married for money? The servants seemed kind to her, almost like they expected the same from her. They didn't really know much about her, either, although they said they'd served their house for years and years… It seemed strange but Kagome was in no position to judge anything, anymore. She simply had no recollection of anything recent.

It wasn't until the servant entered the room that Kagome realized that the distant, nagging sounds she'd been hearing as if in a dream were actually knocks. How silly; she had forgotten all about dinner. There was a certain hour she was brought dinner every night – Kagome wondered if she'd been okay with this before, because now it was only irritating and uncomfortable.

The servant said something before bowing slightly and scurrying out of the room, and Kagome released a resigned sigh. She was used to the solitude by now and she even ignored everything she deemed significant.

Her mother, her younger brother, and her grandfather... would she ever see them again? As far as she'd gathered from the servants, she was to stay here until the Master came back – honestly, the man could never return. What if he had been killed? Kagome couldn't find it in her to care; had there ever been a time when she would have cared?

With glossy eyes and numb fingers, she stood and straightened up before leaving the bedroom.

The dinner was quiet and lonesome as always, and every time she asked anything, she would be answered, "Of course, Lady Kagome" or "As you wish, Lady Kagome" and she'd immediately get whatever she wanted. She wasn't squeamish, but she missed contact, warmth. In the middle of December, Kagome wanted some understanding. She wanted to talk to somebody. Instead, she chewed slowly and swallowed her food wearily.

Chilly mornings would catch her rummaging through all her drawers, looking for something that might remind her of the past. It was as if someone had wiped her memory and every item that could become a hint with a rough sponge.

Then she'd read something just to make sure she didn't forget how to do it. What were her favorite books now? These books that lay on the night table seemed the type of books she'd normally read, so why not take a look? Afterwards, she'd always take a walk in the huge garden she was told she had designed herself, before having dinner.

Her husband had loved her very much, the servants assured her. Proof lay in how much liberty he gave her in decorating their house, in choosing his clothes, in choosing her own clothes, they said – how many men did that? Truthfully, she didn't know. But she nodded her agreement nonetheless.

Her first visit brought blazing hope to her chest. She hadn't thought about this, her mind had been occupied by her husband and his absence, but yes, maybe she had friends, too. Perhaps there was someone who knew him and where he was. With all her heart, she hoped it was that.

"Is it my husband?" she asked with childish-like hope.

"No, my Lady; it is Lady Tsubaki. She is a Japanese woman that married one of the Lords here and now widow. You were quite close before, as far as I recall," Sango, the maid, explained, as if trying to remember herself. This whole buffoonery seemed a joke and Kagome wondered for a moment if she wasn't part of a play meant to make fun of her. It couldn't be that the servants couldn't remember much either, could it? What sort of sick thing was that?

The Lady sighed and thanked Sango, but the girl politely refused to leave, saying she'd help Kagome get ready to meet Lady Tsubaki while occasionally telling her about the visitor from bits and pieces of memory.

Descending down the stairs, she saw a gorgeous woman looking up at her expectantly and seemingly longingly. She didn't know why, but warmth spread through her body until it reached her toes and she was probably even blushing. Something told her she should trust this woman. Lady Tsubaki had waist-long, black hair and a beautiful, intricate, dark blue dress that suited her perfectly. It was a mixture between a Japanese kimono and a most elegant dress, and Kagome wondered what tailor could have mastered such a beauty.

"Kagome," the woman greeted pleasantly, smiling friendly. "Long time, no see, indeed."

"Hello, Lady Tsubaki," Kagome said with an equally pleasant voice.

The woman came to greet her as soon as Kagome had finished descending the stairs. "Oh, please," Tsubaki said, reaching a hand for Kagome to grab, which she did – then continued, "Don't be so formal. Call me Tsubaki. You used to do that, I assure you."

"Did they tell you?" Kagome asked her, trying to be as familiar as she could with this strange person. It was obvious she was aware of her condition.

"Yes, your servants told me all about it. I have been in Paris for the last year, but when I came back and you did not visit, I started asking myself if something happened to you." There was a long pause that weighed heavily on Kagome's chest, as if she was expecting to be sentenced to death, but she had no idea why such a feeling enveloped her so unexpectedly. "I am sorry... so, so sorry. You should remember me, us, _your life_," and she sounded so sincere, too, "but I shall help you, I promise."

"At last someone who shall answer a few questions," Kagome said, smiling slightly. "Please, do come with me in the garden, Tsubaki. It is beautiful this time of the year." It was also forlorn.

"I know," Tsubaki smiled and Kagome all but dragged her to her favorite place, a secluded bench surrounded by dozens of flowers and beautiful trees. It was – by far – the most beautiful place and she really did envision herself designing it.

"You have been here before, I presume," Kagome said.

"Oh, no" was Tsubaki's answer. The woman kept looking around as if committing this place to memory. "You didn't let anyone come here, except your husband; it was your special place." They'd had a special place? "You didn't even let the gardeners come. As far as I know, you did their job in this place, because you wanted it to be untouched. It is breathtaking, Kagome…" Her eyes shone strangely, as if a world of mystery lay inside them and Kagome wondered if it was the affect of the beauty of the garden. "Now I understand why you wanted it to be secret."

"Oh," Kagome mumbled quite meekly. She felt a bit regretful that she'd brought Tsubaki here now. Just how strict had the old Kagome been when forbidding the others to come here? Was this place such a big sentimental value for her to interdict any intrusions? The questions she'd longed to ask forced her throat to constrict and her hands to clench into fists, and she coughed nervously, fearful of a frank answer.

"Tsubaki… _where_ is my husband? And who is he? What is his name?" The servants didn't seem to know or didn't want to tell her. There was a slightly dark sparkle that flashed inside Tsubaki's eyes.

"We shall be getting into that later, I promise," Tsubaki said hurriedly. "But first, let me tell you a few things that have been happening the last four years."

"Four years?" Kagome asked, quite surprised. So she'd skipped four years of her life?

"Yes, it was when we met. You had already been married for about three years, I think. I am not sure. It might be four or five. I do not remember us ever discussing this…" Tsubaki trailed off.

It was all overwhelming for Kagome, she nearly fainted. Precious memories of the last seven or nine years were lost. It couldn't be happening. It felt like half her life had been wasted. Walls closed in on her, even though they were outside, and she couldn't seem to catch her breath. Kagome felt sick.

"It-it can't be," she whispered wretchedly, her eyes wide and fearful. Her life, what had become of it? When was her husband coming back? When was she going to start living again?

"You can't _not_ remember anything, Kagome. Is there anything at all you can recall?"

True, it was as if her memory loss had been selective, and oh, how inopportune. "Only my life before this," she replied, not really caring about that, they were ingrained in her memory. She wanted what was no longer there. "My mother, my brother, my grandfather." She remembered them quite clearly, with small lapses, but it was only normal.

"Oh, yes. Your _brother_," Tsubaki acknowledged with such a sad voice that Kagome's head snapped up at her.

"What about him?"

"He died. In a duel. He loved a woman and she had another suitor. They arranged a duel and your little brother lost. It was a painful year for you, that year."

_No, not Souta..._

Kagome felt grudging tears springing forward and she tried her hardest to retain them. She'd suspected her grandfather would be dead, but not her brother… never her little, lively brother.

_But he died for love…_

"Souta was a dreamer," Kagome remembered, oh, how little Souta surely pitied her now, from Heaven. "I am sure he is at peace."

"I am sure he is, too. Tell me, Kagome. Do you remember Yura?"

"Oh, yes; Yura – I remember her. We are good friends."

Tsubaki raised a slightly surprised eyebrow before smirking quite strangely. A corner of her mouth revealed white teeth that joined a sparkling grin. Paying it no mind, Kagome deemed it to be due to her memory.

"So you do remember Yura_._ That's… most interesting."

"Why is that? I think I've met her before this, haven't I?"

"Not at all, dear," Tsubaki said. "You've met her _after_ we met," Tsubaki explained patiently. "Two years and a half ago, if I'm not mistaken."

_Two years and a-_

Kagome was dumbfounded. There was no explanation for it, was there? Yura was her friend, the only friend she knew, so why did she remember _her_ and not her husband or anything or anyone else for that matter? Maybe if they continued talking, something would trigger a memory…

"Tell me about other people," Kagome pleaded greedily, her eyes trying to take in Tsubaki's very soul. She wanted information, she wanted her life back. "Friends of mine," she added.

"Hmm, there was Naraku. Do you remember him?" It didn't sound familiar. "You became great friends for the last three years. He's quite charming and a totally magnificent listener. You've always told him about your problems."

"_Yes," a male voice echoed inside her head, as if he were moaning, "Right there," as if he owned her. "I'll taint you," he said, and the woman underneath could only nod unblinkingly._

"No, I do not remember," Kagome said, shaking her head, unsure if she had just remembered something. Words were almost silent, images unclear, no, she couldn't interpret it. Anyhow, it surprised her that she had had a male friend. If meant this Naraku surely had many qualities.

"And Audrey. She is one of your favorite acquaintances. You've known her for at least six years, I think. She used to come by almost daily. A bit strange, but a wonderful person nevertheless."

Again, it didn't ring a bell. "No, I don't remember her. What does she look like?"

"She has long, dark pulled in a bun, slightly curly, and the most beautiful eyes. They resemble red so strikingly that you wish you had more time to stare into them."

Red eyes… Kagome shook her head. She didn't remember. She found she actually liked this Tsubaki person. The woman smiled a lot and didn't seem the impatient sort that couldn't wait to get Kagome to remember everything so they could be friends again. She really seemed eager to help.

"Oh, I nearly forgot!" Kagome exclaimed, but Tsubaki sat up quite abruptly, startling her friend.

"Forgive me Kagome, but I must leave now. You must come visit me sometime. I shall come to you as soon as I can. Goodbye now," she said, briefly embracing the stunned woman who stood so she could say a proper goodbye. Watching Tsubaki's retreating form and her long dress falling in deep creases with each step, Kagome sat, quite stunned at what had transpired. She didn't want to be suspicious, but… something pinched her senses, attacking her from every corner possible. Something stingy, something restless, something that warned her. This invisible force, it threatened, but Kagome found she wasn't afraid. Almost as if she... trusted it.

While she desperately wanted to be able to wrap her mind around it, she simply could not deter herself from admiring the lovely, moonlit view of the snowy trees.


	2. Miserable insanity

**Corrupted the Blind**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_12.06.2010: This chapter has been re-edited and title of story changed from 'Ancient Feelings'._

_WARNING: Implied pedophilia/child rape._

* * *

Thunders struck the sky, threatening to split divine pillars in two, though no one noticed the epic battle unfolding above them as dizziness and haziness took reign. Judging by the noticeable slurring of words, completely untamed vocabulary and sloppy punches thrown everywhere, he was more than slightly drunk. As he'd been lately. Drinking with common people, sharing jokes with them, staring openly and shamelessly at the dirty whores in the same inn… it wasn't the kind of behavior one would expect from a Lord. Yet Inuyasha didn't seem to care. On nights like this, he looked nothing like a genuine Lord, either.

He threatened and yelled. He stumbled and punched. His fists, his narrowed eyes, the bags under them and the smell of alcohol that seemed to drift from his very pores were enough to speak of his misery. What was good in his like, anymore?

"D'you know what I am?" he slurred, his frown promising retribution, "who I am? 'Can have you all killed by mi'night!" he threatened, trying to get a hold of himself in order to seem imposing.

"Sure thing, wanker," one of the men at the bar said, snorting – clearly unimpressed – making all the others erupt in laughter. Oddly enough, this time Inuyasha was cool. Usually, his rage would have heightened to sky-levels, but he could feel the frosty need to kill with cold blood. His left eye twitched menacingly and everyone was quiet all of a sudden. Dead, putrid silence lingered in the air and he relished it. His head was foggy, he couldn't even see that well – was everything spinning or was it just him? – but one thing that could never escape his rawest instinct was killing. Death came naturally to his hands, he'd brought it so many times lately and these dirty, ordinary people knew it better than anyone. Wasn't that why they kept letting him frequent their inn? Wasn't fear what opened the doors to him every night for as late as he wished?

The owner of the inn, the only one smart and brave enough to engage in a serious conversation with him, he was scared as well. "You're an animal," he said, though his voice trembled and his teeth clattered. He knew how many women Inuyasha had marred for life, how many people he'd killed out of sheer rage, the Lord was ruthless.

_A monster._

Inuyasha gave him a dangerous, lopsided smirk, his eyes half-lidded from the alcohol.

"I wanna fuck someone," he said.

They gulped, they all gulped, the women fearful he would choose them. The terror of the inn he was, and yet they couldn't keep being drawn to his handsome features, to his natural jokes, to his loneliness.

"A girl from the inn?"

"Sure," Inuyasha answered coolly, his eyes scanning the entire room as it spun noiselessly.

"We have Octavia and then there's this lovely little Asian slave, Miata, and Lee-Anne. The last one's a blonde and has great legs," the owner said, going to the counter to drag Lee-Anne by the elbow. She was a bitch, a horny whore that would have no reservations of letting herself ravaged by this man, whose appetite for blood and pain was as intense as his internal agony. The chubby man grabbed her chin roughly, presenting her to her potentially new, temporary 'owner'. Inuyasha scrunched his nose and shook his head, feeling suddenly giddy.

He had in mind something a little bit more… different, this time.

Scrubbing the counter furiously was a little, cute girl, that could have been twelve or even younger than that, and Inuyasha smirked maliciously. His heart twisted inside his chest and he felt nervous, as if he were six, learning to ride a horse all over again. He wanted this to be perfect. Even in his alcohol-induced haze he could discern what he was doing.

This was him. This is what was left of him. It was what she'd made him do. He'd show her he could be as promiscuous as she was. He'd lose himself as he'd lost her.

Inuyasha had to really perform tonight because he was doing it for _her_.

"I want _her_," he declared, pointing towards the child and all sets of eyes flashed in that direction. The men were agape and none of them spoke for a while, were they trembling? This sick, twisted man was such a monster that they could barely believe it.

"Man, you're really drunk. Calm down a tad," they suggested, hopeful that he'd change his mind; the girl seemed really confused as they all looked at her.

Inuyasha shook his head calmly; no, it was the child that he wanted for the night. It was the little girl that he wanted to taste; to him it wasn't such a hard concept.

"The girl," he repeated plainly, nodding in her direction. Was it wrong that he enjoyed the fear in her little, beautiful eyes? He'd rip her apart, even if she'd done nothing wrong. Another innocent heart, another pure soul to become a trivial notch on his wall of victims, just like he'd been to another. What had _he_ done wrong?

The world was simply unfair.

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, his nonchalance evident on his features.

"She's my daughter," the owner of the inn said, authority coating his tone. Of course one would never give his own daughter to such an emotionless monster.

"I don't care," the Lord stated simply, "I want _her_ tonight." He seemed impossible to deter.

Even for virgin ears such as the little girl's, it was plain clear that there was something definitely immoral going to happen, but she trusted her father to protect her. Daddy would always defend, always be with her. Daddy loved her so much, didn't he?

"If you want Miata or Lee-Anne or," the older man started, but Inuyasha rushed over and grabbed him by the collar, scowling profusely, just enough to make the man nearly piss himself. They'd heard stories, myths that were supposedly not barely that, rumors about how the infamous Lord had taken lives mercilessly, without caring one bit.

"Here," Inuyasha spat out, squinting ominously before throwing a bag full of silver coins on the table and letting the man go. The inn owner looked at his daughter in deep sorrow, knowing that they would both be dead if he didn't surrender to the Lord's will. There was no question as to what he had to do, what was better. His reasoning was that he'd be there for the child afterwards, he'd take her in his arms, like any good, loving father would. He promised.

"She's yours," he said grudgingly, hating the rich man more and more with every breath he took. "But just for tonight." He'd been forced to give his consent and he was taking money for it, too. Somehow, it made him feel dirty, so he threw the small bag back at Inuyasha.

"It's all I need," the Lord said with a mad glint in his eyes, staring at the terrified child as if he'd devour her in a minute. "Keep the money."

"Charlotte," the man called and the girl looked up at her father, eyes glittering with fresh, still innocent tears. "You'll come back tomorrow, I promise," the remorseful father said, trying to keep tears from falling. "Now I just need you to go with Lord Inuyasha, all right?"

The girl nodded mutely, appalled that she would be all alone with such a horrible person. That man smelled of alcohol and she hated it. _Hated_ it.

"You'll come back," the torn father said again, as if convincing himself it was true. "You bring her back, did you hear me?" He was addressing Inuyasha now, but received no answer. "I'll buy you a pony," he told the girl, eyeing the bag of silver coins. Maybe he could buy his child's happiness after her impending anguish.

Impatient, Inuyasha grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her across the room, disappearing behind the door with the little girl trying to keep up.

* * *

The door shot open and the tired, young woman apprehensively looked up. Taunting shadows faintly revealed Inuyasha's form and she sighed in relief. She'd been worried that something had happened to him. He seemed to go from bad to worse with every sunrise, despite her relentless efforts to keep him happy and satisfied. But it was affecting her, too. Always coming home and always drunk, what was he doing that late at night?

Her heart started beating wildly all of a sudden and a looming darkness formed inside her chest, preventing her from breathing. Yura was open-mouthed when she saw her lover drag a little girl inside. The little girl, the naïve, scared thing looked about twelve, if not younger. Sick thoughts of his intentions took over her mind and she shuddered in apprehension. He couldn't, he simply couldn't be such a soulless bastard, could he?

"Inuyasha," she called, her voice breaking when he looked at her impassively. In their own house, no less. "Who is the girl?" Yura asked, forcing a smile for his sake. Maybe she was reading too much into it.

"She's with me," he replied without any more details and dragged the girl into the bedroom. _Their_ bedroom. The same where he held her close at night, the same where they made love and where she always tried to make him _forget_. He was tainting their sanctuary.

"Inuyasha," she called once again and he merely stopped. Were there tears on her cheeks? Yura couldn't really tell. "What are you doing?" The words almost didn't want to come out, as if they had a will of their own, and she had to struggle to push them past her lips. She had to know. She had to hear him say it, but she didn't want to.

"Whatever I damn feel like, wench," he hissed and led the girl into the bedroom. He was almost twice taller than the poor soul, Yura felt sorry for her. What would he do, how much did the world have to suffer for something that had gone wrong for him?

The girl looked utterly scared, but Yura didn't dare do anything. With bloodshot eyes and greasy tears falling freely, she stood there and listened to the sounds, rocking on a chair.

"He's a beast," she whispered helplessly, hearing the little girl yell as the man she'd thought she knew growled outrageously blissfully, and more tears fell.

"A monster…"

Inuyasha roared with laughter while faint _No's_ kept dancing across the room, drawing a dagger through Yura's heart. Her guilty soul. "Forgive me," she whispered, but she wasn't sure who she was addressing. The little girl? _Forgive me…_

"Wretched, _wretched_ animal," she said, her words slurred by tears and hiccups. She felt sorry for the little girl that was shouting, begging for help. The girl that was desperate and hurting. The man, the Lord seemed out of his mind and Yura couldn't stand listening to the orgy that was going on behind the closed door anymore.

Breathing in heavily, she dashed out of the small house to get some fresh air. Instantly, despair caught up with her when she realized that the yelling and anguish could be heard from outside, too. How many? How many before her that she didn't know of?

She pictured Inuyasha thrusting carelessly into the petite body he'd claimed. She imagined him biting the young flesh, slapping her hardly and mercilessly. She could almost taste the young girl's tears and virginal blood. It made Yura so sick that she considered going inside to help the child and risk being killed herself.

A frantic_ "Stoooooop"_ and the echoing of a slap. It was what made Yura's heart clench like a dry fruit, but her horrified disapproval couldn't help anyone. She was weak, too weak, too wrapped in a love she couldn't understand herself. By the sound of things, Inuyasha would continue using the girl's body and staining her mind until he'd leave her scarred for eternity.

An empty shell. Just like him.

A few long, infinite minutes after, the girl dashed out of the house, not daring to look back. It had been so fast and silent that Yura wasn't given the chance to look at her face, but she guessed it was horrible and bloody. The little girl's dress was tattered and she had bruises all over her legs, Yura could distinguish in the moonlight.

Just like that, Inuyasha's call cut through the night's tense serenity and the woman shuddered with disgust, but she knew better than to disobey him when he was like this. She accepted her fate; after all, it had been she who'd chosen it. This life next to her one, true love. Next to Inuyasha.

Wearily, she stepped into the house and locked the door behind her. Then she walked slowly and hesitantly to the bedroom, and almost threw up when she saw the state of it. There was blood all over; not much, but repulsive nonetheless. Inuyasha was naked and smirking. He looked exactly like a vile beast hungry for blood as he patted the empty bed next to him for her to join.

She reluctantly sat and he pulled her in for a sick kiss. His taste was a mixture of hot skin and alcohol, and Yura realized she was probably tasting the young girl's cum, too. She felt repulsed. The need to stop hearing, to stop seeing overwhelmed her and she closed her eyes tightly, childishly trusting that it would make her miss the rough way he took her.

* * *

High heels pounded on the wooden floor, the sound developing into an annoying screech as a beautiful woman approached the tall door. With as much confidence as she could muster, she didn't wait for the servants to open and did it herself. Her long, blue dress swayed along with her scrumptious body. She was as beautiful and mystifying as the moon.

"Ah, my beautiful mermaid," a deep, male voice greeted from inside his office. The woman smiled gracefully and went over to give him a long, promising kiss. She couldn't escape. "What have you been up to?" he asked slyly, smirking dangerously while drinking in the sight. Her new dress fitted her perfectly; he couldn't wait to tear it off her gorgeous body.

"A lot of things, sweetheart," she answered, starting to encircle his desk seductively, aware that all of his senses were focused on her every move. As she got behind him, she touched his shoulder and remained there, leaning over the back rest and whispering against the man's ear, "Any news for me?"

"He's ready," the man said hoarsely.

"Are you sure?" she asked him, straightening up and looking at the desk in front of her. Ready meant torn. _Ready_ meant _he _had been through Hell and back and had _given_ Hell in return, and she doubted it was true for some reason. Ready meant in agony, it meant he'd be capable of anything. Of the cruelest of cruelties.

The man in front of her picked up something from the desk and handed it to her, enclosing it in her fist, his hand lingering on her skin more than necessary.

"Go talk to him," he ordered and she could hear the smirk in his voice. He was so delicious, so enigmatic. His eyes, his molten orbs promised death and blood, but she knew she was safe from the flood of fire ready to consume anything in its path. The woman looked at the object in her hand then at the gorgeous specimen in front of her.

"Perfect," she said, grinning nastily and trailing a long nailed finger on his collarbone, before graciously leaving the dark room.

* * *

"Would you like anything else?" the servant asked as Kagome frowned. _'Yes,'_ she thought. _'My entire life back.'_

But her mouth contradicted her thoughts. "No, you are dismissed." She waved the servant off and watched him take a bow before leaving her room. On the edge of the bed lay a few letters she'd just been brought and her whole body ached with the desire to read them.

Maybe she was being masochistic, but she opted for a walk first, prolonging the anxiety.

She noticed that even in the garden everything seemed apprehensive, as if a dreadful burden had taken hold of the entire nature and kept squeezing and pushing, controlling her mind brazenly. She brought a trembling hand to her head, applying pressure on it to ease the pain. Despite the stillness, Kagome had been feeling very agitated lately and wished even stronger that she knew what was happening to her. Her senses teased her, told her she would taste perdition soon enough.

"What is going on?" she suddenly asked out loud and the sky, the trees and the wind seemed to be melting under the weight of her words.

Kagome suddenly felt scared, but she couldn't see a threat around. Her eyes desperately wished to hold on to something on their path, she merely wished to be safe. Reluctantly, she went back to her room and decided to read the letters. Maybe those were the reason of her mood.

She picked up one that was dated six years before and addressed to her. With trembling hands and rushing feelings, she opened it carefully. The paper was silky and old, and the writing style of the sender truly exquisite.

'Dearest Kagome,' the letter said. 'Wish you were with me now. I really miss you with every single bone inside my body, and I've painfully realized that nothing is more comforting than the rush that comes with your passionate kisses and embraces.'

Kagome's heart picked up speed and she blushed fiercely, thinking that it was probably her husband that had written the letter. Never before had she read more stimulating words. Anxious to read more, she redirected her gaze to the small paper.

'I need you here with me more than you know, but unfortunately this meeting is longer than I have expected. We have to stay here for two more weeks, and trust me when I say I would rather be home with you and watch the sunset together. I've tried it alone a few days ago, but it seems to me that the sun and the colorful trails it leaves on the sky every night have lost their glimmer in absence of your light. Think about me every day. Love, your knight in shining armor'

Kagome sighed when she saw he hadn't signed with his name. Still, the letter was intimate and breathtaking. It seemed her husband loved her with every ounce of his body and that made her feel warm inside. It made those tingles spread and reassure her that it would all be all right. She wished that he could feel her warm feelings for him wherever he was and come back home so she could meet him and fall in love with him all over again.

* * *

Inuyasha suddenly woke up and froze completely. A balmy fuzziness took over his body and he started shivering. He looked over at Yura's calm face and then at the ceiling. Agony, pure _terror_ shook him to the core as he realized that even nightmares avoided him completely. He should be happy, he should rejoice, yet the occasional silent boosts of warmth that seemed to embrace him like a lover's touch disturbed him greatly. They woke him up from the deep sleep he was often graced with.

For Inuyasha, the nights were long and painful.

* * *

The woman stepped out of her carriage and pulled off her stylish hat, letting her beautiful, long tresses flow on her shoulders. Her dress folded nicely at the bottom as she dismissed the servants that came to help her. Raising an eyebrow, she glanced at the small house in front of her and scrunched her nose. Such poverty, such filth.

Yura jerked up when she heard loud knocking sounds. Hastily, she put on a robe and went to open the door. The screech wasn't louder than her own screaming mind at the sight. Shock wasn't a good enough description of her feelings when she saw a gorgeous woman standing before her, scowling at the poor interior of the house.

"What are you doing here?" Yura hissed with an attitude.

"Temper, darling," the woman said charmingly, daring to enter the house without being invited. "I would believe that you are not very pleased to see me," the woman said, smiling devilishly.

"You wouldn't be far off," Yura muttered, before asking, "Is there something you need?"

"Where is Inuyasha?" There was no need to stall and she wasn't one to do so anyway.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Yura lied, blood freezing throughout her body. The inability to find a reasonable excuse was haunting, and it was terrifying that she had to, and soon.

"Oh, I think you know _exactly_ what I am talking about, Yura. If you don't bring him here, you know I will do it myself," she warned and Yura realized she had no other choice but to obey.

After a few minutes of waiting, Inuyasha appeared, looking quite confused. His eyes hurt from the light, but he could very well distinguish the form of the intruder.

"Hello, Inuyasha. Long time, no see," the beautiful woman greeted, smiling widely.


	3. Mad intentions

**Corrupted the Blind**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_12.06.2010: This chapter has been re-edited and title of story changed from 'Ancient Feelings'._

* * *

At first, he simply looked at her as if he were seeing right through her. Months, years had passed sine he hadn't seen this woman, he couldn't remember exactly how much. She was beautiful, just as she had always been, exotic and mysterious, but he still wanted her as far away from his life as possible.

She was one more reminder, and Yura was enough of that for him to want another.

For a few seconds, he wondered in what manner to speak to her. She hadn't done anything to him, but he still couldn't help but remember whose friend she was, and dark clouds loomed over his positive feelings toward her in those circumstances.

"What are you doing here?" he settled for asking. Not even he could understand his tone when he spoke to her, because it stood between melancholy and hostility. The woman was unfazed and she clutched the object she was carrying inside her hand tightly, as if she'd expected this from the beginning.

"It is not a courteous visit, Inuyasha," she announced. Surely he did not think she'd missed him or anything of the sort. "I'm not bringing any messages, either," the woman explained when she noticed his hesitance. A smile tugged at her lips when she realized he'd been left in the dark for so long; he needed to be updated on the novelties. "There are things you don't know about me. Like the hatred I feel for _her,_ just as you do," she lied, because really, she had nothing against the woman that had supposedly ruined his life, but didn't exactly favor her, either.

His surprise was evident, but he did nothing to hide it, either. Truthfully, the intruding woman didn't care about this, about any of this, but she needed to seem genuine so she could achieve her goal.

"Why should I believe you?" he asked doubtfully, challenging her to lie to him. For a second she had the impression that the visibly shattered man could see right through her soul, and faltered. But just for a fleeting second.

"Because I am not lying," she replied, mustering all the sincerity she could. When he nodded numbly, she had to stifle her sigh of relief.

"Talk," he ordered impatiently, ignoring Yura's snort of disapproval.

"The subject is obvious," she said and Yura gasped, realizing where the conversation was going. "I want to talk to you about _her_," her, the woman who had destroyed him, who had robbed him of his very soul. "I want to talk to you about Kagome," she said casually, encircling him slowly, as if to torment him.

Instantly, Inuyasha's blood froze in his veins, but despite it, his body was blazing with hot rage. His shaking hands were sweaty, as if he'd bathed in misery for a dozen lifetimes. The thought, just the _thought_ of that vile woman was enough to push away all his self control and make him want to kill without any trace of shame or guilt.

His voice quivered, too. "What about that bitch?"

The woman smiled knowingly, enjoying this perhaps too much. If she hadn't been prepared to do anything to achieve her goal, she would have felt sorry for this clueless man. He was so easy to see through and manipulate, because of the deplorable state he was in. Briefly wondering how he'd take it, she dropped the bomb on his shoulders. "I just thought you should know," she stalled, examining his strained features, "that she has lost her memory."

The multiple prospects that came with this knowledge lit a spark in Inuyasha's eyes and the woman noticed it immediately. Her smirk grew in intensity when Inuyasha's slowly appeared.

"Is that so?"

Untouched hatred swam inside Inuyasha's orbs and the woman shivered momentarily. Was it normal that she felt sorry for Kagome for a second? So, so much revulsion was readable in his very stride. But she had to make it worse.

"She betrayed you," the woman reminded him and for a moment, Inuyasha looked like a captive animal locked up in a cage, desperate to break free. "She's a twisted creature and we both now what she desires most, but now she's somehow forgotten it. She's temporarily lost, but we want her to remain that way, don't we?" she toyed with words, toyed with his mind, wondering if he was sane at all. His eyes screamed murder. "For all the things she's done, she must pay. It's wrong to play with people's hearts like that, don't you think?" He didn't reply, but it didn't matter. Smiling cruelly, she held out an odd-looking object for him to take. When he grabbed it, warm fuzziness enveloped him in waves.

"Just keep it with you at all times," she instructed. When he seemed confused, she explained further, "You might want her to remain without memories for a while. Use it as long as you need."

She didn't question the fact that he would surely use it for a long, long time, because it was what she wanted. No, what she needed. She needed him to _destroy._

* * *

The same high heels made their way across the empty hallway, the sounds enveloping the silence in a tight grip. This time, no servants were around. The passageway was clear of people, of smells, of knowledge. Few knew of it. It was a secret entryway.

She tugged at a wooden handle that opened a hidden door through the fireplace. Their secret. She stepped into the office silently, her eyes trained on every shadow that passed her.

"I cannot understand why you keep sneaking. I don't have a wife anymore," a deep voice resounded, startling her as it came from _everywhere._

"I know," she replied with silky words. "But it's more exciting to do it like the old times." She met him halfway and pulled him into passionate kiss. His eyes shone with mischief and mad intent, she could barely wait to feel all of him. But at the moment she was feeling quite sadistic.

"What if Yura _were_ here?" she casually asked and his eyes darkened visibly, the mood in the room changing drastically.

"She will be. Soon enough," he said against her lips, before pushing his rough tongue inside her mouth.

"You always say that," she pointed out smartly. "She looked unhappy," the woman then casually commented.

"She _should_ be unhappy," he snapped spitefully. "She was a naughty bitch," the man hissed, clearing his desk with a swift movement, not caring where the objects landed. It was lust, desire for vengeance, and it was so _good._ Wordlessly, he laid the willing woman on top of the desk, ripping her beautiful dress in half, which elicited a surprised whimper from her.

"And I'll have to punish her later," he concluded, thrusting his hardness into the woman's tight core, screwing foreplay.

"You couldn't do that," she whispered pathetically, but he was too lost into his own pleasure to hear. Deep groans and grunts reverberated in the mansion's every hall, but neither cared as they gave themselves completely to the most primal, all-consuming lust.

* * *

Yura dreaded this silence. She wanted to ask so many questions, but they all got stuck inside her throat, taunting her relentlessly. She'd been a fool to think he'd ever get past his hurt and hatred, who was to say it would work this time? But he could try, couldn't he? He could have his revenge, and it tore at her insides.

_Forgive me…_

… Yura didn't want to let him do it. Whatever _she_ had done, _she_ did not deserve it. Whatever Inuyasha had in mind would be no easy thing to swallow, and it hurt.

_He's thinking about _her_ again._

At this rate, he would never get Kagome out of his head, and Yura was aware of it.

_I want him, all of him, to be only mine._

"What are you going to do?" Yura asked and watched dazedly as Inuyasha froze, his mouth slightly open.

"It's none of your business." His words were harsh and cold, pricking her skin like careless needles.

"It _is_ my business," she argued heatedly, remembering all the things she'd gone through just to be with him. All the things she'd done, everything. Yes, she had every right to know his intentions. "You have to share everything with me, do you hear me? _You_ asked me to live with you." He had, too, even though she'd thought it was out of bitterness, that first time.

"And you agreed without a second thought," he shot back. "Cut it out. I am not in the mood," he said dismissively. His head throbbed painfully, but a bittersweet promise of retribution soothed him pleasantly.

"I don't care," she suddenly shouted as she shot to her feet. "You _come_ here," she started, tears beginning to slide down her face, "_piss_ drunk every single night and you don't even have the decency of telling me where you've been! Then you screw a _little_ _girl_, for Heaven's sake, you abominable _monster!_ Afterwards you force me to sleep with you and now you won't even talk to me?"

"I didn't force you to do anything," he snapped. "You were willing."

"That's because I was scared of you!" Yura retorted, but they both knew it wasn't true. She couldn't be scared of him, she loved him. A love like hers could kill. A love as intense as hers could _destroy._

"Stay here and think things over. After you've calmed down, come see me," he ordered, pleased to see her nod, before retreating into the bedroom. As hot tears tumbled down her pale skin, she heard the door close shut.

* * *

A dark figure pulled himself out of the woman's body with a slurping sound and she whimpered at the loss. Her lips were puffy and her eyes glazed, but he didn't care about her right now. She was a mere substitute, and she knew it. The words he whispered to her, the gentleness he sometimes showed, the lust, they were all meant for another. It was a spiral with no end.

He looked into her eyes, missing others, wanting others. "Stay here," he ordered as she tried to salvage the dress he'd just compromised, and he missed her scowl.

Without another word, he left the room through the secret passage.

* * *

Inuyasha couldn't take the pressure anymore. It was dark and chilly in the bedroom and his skin tingled with sinister thoughts of what he'd do. He wanted freedom, happiness, though they were now foreign concepts to him. It felt as if an alien entity was inside his brain, working against his will, crawling the walls of his body, and tearing each nerve, driving him crazy. He didn't know anything anymore. Were his actions entirely his? He couldn't tell.

The last years had been a blur and he'd tried to live with the pain, but to no avail. It hurt, _blistered,_ as if he'd been slashed by his closest friend. The pain, it had torn through his defenses and it was now part of him. In his blood. Every single thought was foggy, unclear, as if it had been washed away with the current for years on end. Not even the fact that he was living with Yura had registered yet, even though it had been long since he'd moved in.

He had a plan. A plan that would hurt Kagome, devastate her and leave her in his state. He wanted her to bite from the same apple, to taste the sorrow that lingered on the tip of his tongue. It wasn't wrong, it was _justice._

Kagome was his downfall. She'd witnessed his collapse and he'd see hers. The reason of his madness was that woman. Because of her, he had started having these sick, lustful craves that would have otherwise disgusted him. He had a different girl every night before he returned home and claimed Yura. How was this normal? And there was no repulsion, no nauseating feeling. There was no hesitation in his blood. On the contrary, he felt free and satiated every single time. It was all he did. Cruel, painful orgies.

He'd become a monster; that much he realized.

And Kagome…

The mere thought of her brought so many mixed emotions inside his chest, but he knew most of it was deep hatred. He'd worked hard to make it that way, because he couldn't live with himself if there was anything more than that. Her deceitfully innocent smile had captivated him once, but now he knew what she could do. He knew what women of her caliber did and felt sorry for himself that he hadn't realized it earlier. Her skillfully-built walls, her honey-coated words that could do any man in, they were all sham. She was sly. Nothing but a temptress, a traitor, a liar.

He closed his eyes painfully before opening them again and smiling deviously. It was time for him to let go of the feelings he had no need for. Now he would focus on his new plans and tactics.

He remembered every moment clearly, could taste every heartbeat, every tear he'd spilled, and he wanted her to fall into the same nightmare she'd created. After all, she deserved every inch of his agony.

* * *

The woman cursed her lover's habit of tearing up her dresses, but praised herself for thinking ahead and bringing one with her. She opened the secret door and fumbled for the bag with the dress in the pitch darkness. When she found it, she hurried to bring it into the room where there was light and no rats screeching around. It was all about prevention.

She quickly got dressed and went to search the drawers of the desk. Her nimble hands worked hard to find what she was looking for, but there was no sign of it. Drawers, porcelain vases, under papers, under books. Nowhere. In fact, she had no idea what she was looking for.

It could be anything.

"It has got to be here somewhere," she whispered, rummaging frantically through the documents and objects in the many drawers. She figured the object she was looking for would have to look suspicious.

Where had he hidden it? What was _it_ in the first place?

But she was being stupid. He would have never left it in such an easy-to-discover place, would he? She wondered, was that object dear to him? The woman felt sleepy, her feet almost couldn't carry her. But she had to persist. She needed to find it, because, one of these days, he wouldn't find her useful anymore and would dispose of her.

He'd kill her. He'd destroy her and forget about her; it was what he was capable of. He'd leave her nothing if he didn't need her anymore, so she _had_ to find it.

Her life and beauty depended on it.

* * *

Kagome noticed that Tsubaki's house wasn't as big and luxurious as hers, but it was nice nonetheless. High ceilings, beautiful souvenirs from her trips, coins of various precious metals. A small measure of disappointment that her friend wasn't home was alive in her ribcage, but she overcame it with practiced ease. She was getting good at begin alone; she'd had days of exercise, but she wanted it to end. She needed a life, friends, laughter, conversations. She wanted a _normal_ life.

But more than that, Kagome wished this house were familiar; she imagined she'd come here countless times.

"Do you wish to wait?" one of Tsubaki's servants asked politely as Kagome admired her friend's beautiful portrait that hung on a huge wall. She was as mysterious in real life as she was in a lifeless picture.

"No… Tell Tsubaki I passed by," It would be best.

Suddenly, the huge door opened and all the servants bowed as a handsome man revealed himself from behind it. His piercing eyes, his dashing smile, she remembered none of it. His long hair enveloped his shoulders as his stunning smile lit the whole room. Kagome was left momentarily speechless, admiring his poise and wondering if she was supposed to know him.

Certainly not, right?

… though she couldn't help but wish he was her husband.

"Ah, Kagome," the man intoned with a sugary voice. "It is so nice to finally see you again."


	4. Those feelings

**Corrupted the Blind**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_12.06.2010: This chapter has been re-edited and title of story changed from 'Ancient Feelings'._

* * *

The way he smiled sent shivers up her spine, was she supposed to remember this man? He didn't seem familiar, yet there was something about him…

"Kagome, lovely creature," he exclaimed, inspecting her from head to toe. She was certainly changed, more demure, like in the beginning. "I'm surprised to see you here. Tsubaki told me about the incident and I thought I should leave you alone for a while before plaguing you with my presence," the man joked, visibly trying to make her comfortable, and strangely, she was. Kagome's smile almost reached her ears for the first time since she could remember and she walked towards him and extended her arm, feeling oddly confident. He grabbed it instantly, placing a light kiss on her skin, leaving tingles that raked the entirety of her arm. He was a true gentleman.

"I'm sorry," she said shyly. "I don't remember anything about you. Who should you be?" His name was important, it seemed – he knew Tsubaki? He could be of her friends.

"My name is Onigumo Kumo, but you may call me Naraku. That's what everyone calls me," he offered with a smirk, and she remembered Tsubaki had mentioned him. He was… her best friend? It sounded so otherworldly.

"Are you such an evil man that your nickname is Hell?" Kagome asked teasingly and grinned widely at his smirk. He certainly had a sense of humor.

"_The_ most evil man," he replied with a bow and a sly wink that had her giggling within seconds.

"_You're so gorgeous," a voice whispered._

"_You've told me that countless times." A feminine giggle, perhaps a nervous cough and a passionate thrust inside of a willing body. Pride was not an issue. Dignity was long gone._

"Oh, be serious, Naraku. I was told about you. Tsubaki told me we used to be very good friends." She watched his face and saw nothing worthy of suspicion. Of course, perhaps she was paranoid, but the idea that the whole world was plotting against her made her want to be weary of everyone. This man, this lovely Naraku, he had no evil bone inside his body.

"_Best_ friends!" he exclaimed. "And we didn't 'use to be'. We still are best friends, are we not? Or, what? You'll stop being my friend now that you can't remember me?" he asked playfully, making her smile constantly.

"No, of course not." Then she took a brief look at Tsubaki's huge portrait. He'd come to visit Tsubaki, and the woman was not home. "Tell me, Naraku," Kagome said, not facing him, "What are you here for?"

"To see Tsubaki, of course."

"She is not home," she told him and he didn't seem surprised. It was clear that Tsubaki traveled and went out a lot. It went without saying that she had a lot of acquaintances. In a way, Kagome both admired and envied her grace and carelessness.

"Oh," he said nonchalantly, "She isn't?"

"I don't know where she is, but… I think she will come back soon. It seemed that way by the way her servants asked me if I would like to stay." She felt very at ease around this man. She decided instantly she would try her best and maintain their relationship.

"Who asked you this?" he inquired, looking at her closely, mischief sparkling in his eyes.

"The servants, I said," she repeated, but he shook his head.

"I'm sorry – I meant _which_ one of the servants, but I forgot you probably don't remember their names. Am I correct?" Naraku asked gently.

"You are," and she felt a bit self-conscious about it, because she did want to remember them, she wanted to remember _him_ – he was such a charming person.

"Very well then. If a tall servant with a thick moustache ever tells you something, do listen to him. He is very trustworthy. Actually, he is my favorite servant of Tsubaki's."

Kagome nodded, determined to follow his advice. But, "No, it wasn't him," she assured Naraku with a small smile.

"Shall we go upstairs then?" he offered and Kagome's eyes widened.

"I – I could never," she stuttered, aghast.

"Why?" He seemed confused. Was this something usual for them to do? She hoped not, she…

"I cannot just walk around in Tsubaki's house like that," Kagome explained, as if it were the most natural thing in the world. And for her it was indeed normal.

"Oh, have no worries," he assured her, "Tsubaki shall not mind. We do it all the time. In fact, we do it at your house, too. I understand if you don't want us doing it just yet; you're not very familiar with us anymore, but you shall be. Soon." Kagome's heart beat wildly with outrage. How had her life in the past been? Everything her mother had taught her, it seemed to be reflected in that past she did not remember. Had she done anything immoral? Flashes and images, possible scenarios coated her mind from the inside out. What if she'd become a horrible person? But she had been friends with Naraku and Tsubaki and they were wonderful people.

"My point is," he continued, "we sometimes sleep at each other's if we are passing by and the other's house is closer, and can provide warmth and comfort."

Kagome carefully took all in. It was confusing, but it seemed they were very close. That had to be a good thing; she had friends that obviously cared about her, even if she didn't remember them. But they wee there for her, supporting her. For a few seconds she felt warm inside.

A sudden thought crossed Kagome's mind. If Naraku was such a dashing character, she figured her husband would be thousand times better. Otherwise, she couldn't have been able to remain his wife with an amazing man like Naraku as her friend. Either she'd deeply in love with her husband, or Naraku was not interested in women. And somehow she doubted that, because he seemed like a well versed ladies' man.

Which led her to the question she couldn't help but ask.

"Naraku, who is my husband exactly? What kind of a man is he? _Where_ is he?"

The moment the words left her lips, his face hardened and he didn't say anything for a minute, his jaw visibly working on possible words. He took the countenance of a sympathetic person right in that second, making the poor woman wonder if she was going to be told something horrible. Her husband couldn't possibly be dead as she feared, could he?

"Listen, darling," he said gently, "I think we should stop playing games with you."

Kagome gasped. It already sounded dreadful. By the sound of things, they'd lied to her so far? "Tsubaki and I do not want to remind you of him. He left," Naraku explained and Kagome's heart started to beat erratically inside her chest. Whether she felt disappointment or betrayal, she couldn't tell. He had left, her _husband._ She'd always dreamed of having a happy family, many kids, a big house, which she had, and a lovely man by her side. But she only had the house, that cold building, and the more familiar It seemed, the more foreign it got.

"We kind of wished you wouldn't remember him. It's the only way we can protect you from him, from heartbreak. I've always wondered how come a precious girl like you has ended up with a wicked man like him. Trust me, you are missing nothing at all. The things he did to you... all the things you had to go through… I lost count of how many times you came crying to me. You are better off not knowing, honey," he told her seriously, and she found she believed him.

"_He thinks I'm at a friend's," the woman whispered, her lithe, naked body shining from the moonlight that pierced the room. "He's so gullible." It was a normal thing to make fun of _him_ now, when he was away, when he couldn't defend himself._

"_I told you he was stupid," the man whispered back, playfulness behind his words as he licked the side of her neck._

"_Actually, I think he's starting to suspect something…" But her voice was cut off by the man's teeth playing with her tongue._

"_You're such a beautiful, obedient doll," he whispered. She was lost in feelings then; she simply nodded._

Kagome's entire body trembled, but not in fear. She'd feared this. She'd woken up every morning, praying this day wouldn't come. They'd lied to her, all of them. Telling her how much his husband loved her, letting her pretend. For the first time since she could remember, she felt heartbroken. The love she'd pictured between herself and a man that was now nothing more than a ghost had been so real… She'd read the letters, had felt the words written there.

Then a spontaneous thought crossed her mind. What if… they hadn't been from her husband? Kagome gasped loudly and raised a hand to her mouth to cover the treacherous sound. If he'd never loved her, if he'd never respected her, then those letters…

Had she become a loose woman? Had she had affairs? The mere thought of it repulsed her, made her not want to know anything about her life, but she had to. In order to continue living, she had to know what kind of person she used to be. The only way she could do it was ask, and even if the world didn't want her to know, she would. Even if her friends didn't want to tell her, she would make them.

"How well do you know me?" she asked this new friend, this man that had so easily told her about her husband. She trusted him, perhaps he'd be honest and compassionate enough to understand that it wasn't a simple whim, her desire to know – it was an all-consuming _need._ Predictably, he quirked an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Do you know all my secrets?" she rephrased. He seemed to understand.

"Yes, I believe I do," he told her and she sighed in relief. The dread got closer and closer until she could taste the bitterness.

"Then you can tell me if I ever had an affair," she pleaded and his face darkened once more.

"I would if only there was only one… Truth is, you were so distraught during your last two years of marriage that you had several affairs. There was nothing Tsubaki and I could do for you. We would have, if you haven't needed it desperately. As vile as it sounds, that new kind of live helped you," he explained miserably.

Kagome gasped and felt a stray tear prick at the corner of her eye. She was a whore? She had acted like a common harlot the last years of her marriage? But… why?

"Why?' she voiced her thoughts meekly, guessing the answer, but wanting to hear it.

"Because of your husband. He was a bastard and you probably wanted to prove him you did not care. I think you succeeded," he admitted. "Now he has left you. I doubt he will ever come back, Kagome."

She doubted it, too.

Kagome's silent tears were now falling freely and Naraku's face turned into a gentle one. He moved to hug her, but she stopped him with a dismissive wave of her right hand. She was strong, wasn't she? Well, she would prove it right now.

"No, it's all right. Thank you for telling me this," she told him, smiling slightly before making her way out of the mansion hurriedly.

* * *

Inuyasha was sitting on the porch, still working up his courage to go see Kagome. It seemed he couldn't convince himself to do that, because he didn't know how he would react around her. He smiled softly and decided he would go with the flow and let things develop on their own.

It was the best thing he could do, to see her as soon as possible. Shortly, his courage would fade and he'd become the idiot he'd been all along. His nerve would vanish and his rage would be swallowed by devastation once again.

No, he'd have to act swiftly. If he valued his sanity, he had to see Kagome.

* * *

Kagome reached her bedroom sobbing without reserve. She couldn't hear nor see anything other than her tears and the painful whimpers she let out from time to time.

She was rendered speechless. Her husband didn't love her, she was a whore and her whole life was a joke? She couldn't believe this. For a brief second, she thought it was better that she had lost her memory.

But she quickly realized it wasn't. The greatest nightmare was to live such a foggy life.

* * *

The now dressed woman was still waiting out in the large room for her lover. She was getting rather impatient, but didn't dare disobey him. If she crossed him, she knew what he was capable of and she didn't have the power to overcome him yet. But she would, as soon as she found what she was looking for. The source of his power, his arrogance. What he was hiding, his biggest secret.

But that was proving to be a trickier test than she had imagined.

Suddenly, the doors went open and her lover stepped inside, his face gradually revealed from the shadows.

"Finally," she exclaimed, feigning annoyance.

"Shut up and look," he advised, throwing something on the desk. The woman inspected it closely and her eyes widened. The knowledge that he'd dared rummage through her things again, as if he owned them, made her want to plunge something sharp inside his chest and twist it until it was coated in blood. But those were her darker thoughts, the ones she knew she should keep hidden.

"This is _my_ book!" she argued, but he did nothing but scoff.

"I know that."

"How dare you search through _my_ things and take _my_ book?" she asked him incredulously. "You could have asked me to bring it to you."

"I wanted to retrieve it myself," he explained dismissively and she knew when to shut up.

"Did you offer Inuyasha what I gave you?" the man asked and she nodded. "Good girl," he said as if he were talking to a little child and she scowled, but knew that it was better not to anger him at the moment. He seemed a bit sour.

"Now I have to make a stronger one," he commented casually and her mouth opened slightly to release a surprised gasp. He looked at her inquisitively.

"What? Did you think I wouldn't do it?" he asked her and she shook her head vigorously as he smiled. "You are dismissed," he said, never taking his eyes off the book as she left through the secret passage.

* * *

Tsubaki arrived home late in the evening, angrily trotting across the hallway to her room. She stopped briefly next to a servant.

"Has anything happened while I was out?" she asked with an attitude.

"Yes, madam," the servant said and bowed. When he didn't continue, Tsubaki angrily slapped her.

"You incompetent fool! Can't you tell me _what_ happened or do I need to ask a question for each information?" she asked angrily then sighed. "I'm sorry for having hit you," she said stiffly. "I had a hard day. The… other Lords are very infuriating when they want to," she explained and the servant nodded.

"Lady Kagome has been here to visit you. Lord Naraku, too. They have met now and I should say they have discussed quite long."

Tsubaki's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets as it all dawned on her.

"Kagome was here?"

"Yes, Madam," the servant said with a bow.

"All right. Dismissed," Tsubaki said before heading to her bedroom and locking herself inside, even though she was alone in the house.

* * *

One of the servants came to announce Kagome that she had a visit and that it was an unfamiliar man outside, waiting for _the Lady of the house._ She quickly wiped her tears and took a hasty look in the mirror, straightening her hairdo and defeating the hairs that had rebelled. When she was satisfied by the image reflecting back at her, she descended the stairs.

The sight she was presented with took her breath away. In the hallway there was a gorgeous man waiting impatiently. He suddenly looked up at her and she felt butterflies dancing around in her stomach. She forgot to go down the stairs for a moment and remained frozen on the spot until she saw his warm smirk.

In a way that she deemed subtle, Kagome inspected all his features and found herself attracted to every aspect of him. His midnight black hair was flowing brightly on his broad shoulders as his dark, almost violet eyes gazed back at her. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen and she was secretly afraid she would stutter in front of him. She briefly wondered if she knew him or if he was one of her lovers. If he was, then she could easily understand why she had had an affair with him.

"Have we met?" she asked timidly and his brilliant smile almost melted her on the spot.

"No, we have not," the man said and extended his hand. She reached up to grasp it and they shook hands for an instant before he placed a warm kiss on the back of hers. Her knees were suddenly weak and she feared she would fall.

"My name is Inuyasha Taisho," the man said charmingly and smiled at her brightly, before continuing, "I come from far away and have been told that this is the Takahashi mansion," he said and watched the obvious confusion on her features.

"Yes, it is," she agreed.

"Well then. I have come to the right place. Rumor has it that a wonderful Lady that goes by the name of Kagome Takahashi can help me with my plight."

She was surprised to hear she was so famous that even strangers knew about her, but confused as to what she could help him with.

"Help you? With what?"

"There is a serious illness where I come from and I have heard that you could treat it or at least tell us what it was so we could find a cure," he explained and her eyes widened.

"I-I," she stuttered but he interrupted her. "I understand if you are too busy, Lady Kagome. Very well, I shall be going," he said and turned to leave.

Right then, Kagome all but shouted, "Wait!" and he turned on his heels, mild arrogance shining in his knowing eyes.

"Yes?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow, but she saw through it. Her embarrassment was thick, but she swallowed the saliva inside her throat, making herself look him in the eye, wanting to see more of this gorgeous stranger.

"I shall do it," she announced proudly and he merely smiled.


	5. Caught and adored

**Corrupted the Blind**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_12.06.2010: This chapter has been re-edited and title of story changed from 'Ancient Feelings'.  
_

**_

* * *

_**

The instant the man that had made a grand entrance, Inuyasha, left Kagome's mansion, she called for Sango, her favorite maid. Her mind was a chaotic mixture of thoughts and images of him, hoping she'd see him again soon. She didn't feel as if she were doing something inappropriate by liking this man. He seemed decent, and he was more than good-looking.

"Did you want to see me, Lady Kagome?" Sango asked, emerging from around the corner. Kagome had been wondering for a while how come Sango wasn't a Lady. Her manners were exquisite, and she was very beautiful and tall. She could also play the piano and sew beautifully. All servants respected her greatly, even though she was very young, and yet she didn't want to reach higher.

Kagome figured she was just very humble.

"Yes. But I have told you countless times not to call me Lady. Just call me Kagome."

"Of course," Sango said with a bow, just like the last time.

"And stop bowing," Kagome threatened, frowning deeply. "Now… Do we have any books about illnesses and cures?" she asked desperately.

"Illnesses, ma'am?" Sango asked, obviously confused.

"Yes, you know… about different kinds of diseases and how you can cure them… herbs… anything!"

"I shall have to ask my husband, La-, I mean, Kagome."

"Your husband?" Sango had a husband? So that was why she didn't want to consider marrying a Lord. Maybe she truly loved the man she'd married.

"Miroku, Kagome. The butler," Sango explained with a longing smile on her face, which made Kagome smile, too. It made sense then.

"I did not know that. You should have told me. I'm glad you both work under the same roof. I assume you love him," Kagome deducted and waited for the servant's response. When it didn't come, she smiled warmly.

"Anything else, Kagome?"

"Yes, actually. Sango, do I know Inuyasha Taisho from somewhere?"

"I do not think so," Sango said truthfully, her brows creasing as she thought deeply. "I have never seen him around. Anything else?"

"Yes. Can you tell me who my husband is?" It wasn't the first time she'd asked, but it still didn't hurt to try.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Kagome. I'm a bit confused," Sango replied and watched annoyance show its ugly tentacles on Kagome's pale face. She couldn't explain it herself – even though Kagome was the one with the loss of memory, Sango could still not be sure about the husband that was missing. Perhaps he'd just been away for too long for her to remember. But his vacant room held clothes and things belonging to him, there was no doubt he existed and was to come home one day. They would all wait until then.

"This is so exasperating! How is it possible that not even you remember?"

Sango sighed profusely before answering, "It surpasses my knowledge. I cannot explain it, Kagome, just… I have no idea. I'm really a bit… confused." She didn't want to say aloud how she thought everything to be suspicious – it might scare the Lady stiff.

Kagome sighed, hugging herself dejectedly. After everything she'd found out lately, what more could she say than 'fine'? "I believe you." It was hard to, but she did. There was no reason for lies.

"_I can't believe you," he shouted, his tone piercing her ears, making her head ache. Was it necessary to raise his voice like that?_

"_Just… keep it down, honey," she said, stumbling on her feet and smiling when he was instantly by her side to help her climb the stairs. He was truly addicted to her, wasn't he? It didn't matter, she'd use this._

"_You're drunk again," he stated the obvious. "Why are you drunk?" His dejected words didn't faze her; the numbness she felt was better than anything she could ever have._

"_No, I'm not," she argued, knowing he wouldn't continue. But this night something was different. It was maybe the male perfume she smelled of, perhaps even the way her lipstick was smudged on her lips, or was it the way she wobbled up the stairs?_

"_That's it," he said, letting her go. For a second she thoughts she'd fall, but she gripped the rail and closed her eyes to focus on something, anything. She just felt so dizzy. "I've had enough," he said, his voice low and powerful, just like in the beginning. Was this what she'd liked about him? She couldn't remember anymore, it was so in the past._

"_Honey, let's be rational," she suggested, but her calm, slurred words only seemed to incense him further._

"_I've had enough," he repeated, ignoring her and going towards their bedroom. No, _his_ now, since she spent her days in a room she'd chosen for herself._

"_Oh, this damned headache!" she cursed under her breath._

"I really believe you, but…" How could she explain in words? How could she say that she would rather be dead, that there was nothing she had to live for? Kagome felt lonelier than ever and Sango seemed to understand that.

* * *

Dungeons were very cold at night. The four young women had learned that much. The hope that someone would hurry to rescue them, the thoughts that they would ever escape, they were all useless, and they felt like giving up. They were four and unaccustomed to such dreadful conditions, but they had had to comply. There was nothing they could do to stop the shivers that enveloped their bodies in the pitch darkness.

The man who had kidnapped and thrown them in this disgusting place was the vilest. The dungeon was a nightmare; the smells, the sounds, all the screeches and the quiet whispers of the wind, as if it wanted to instill terror into their bones, they all blistered. There was even a torture room, one that the four women weren't all familiar with, but they had half a mind not to ever desire to see what it was like. They'd heard the stories.

Time was irrelevant, they had lost track, and the only way they knew if it was day or night was thanks to the only source of dim light they had – a hole in the wall the size of a book. For all they knew, years could have passed.

They were all immobilized, chained like common criminals. Their status as Ladies didn't matter then, because the evil man didn't care about their position, didn't care about their husbands, about their relatives, children. He only wanted them silent, and knew that there was only one way for it to happen – he had to retrain them. Vaguely, the four women were thankful that they were still alive – he could have killed them. Though the best reason why he hadn't had to be that he wanted them to suffer, because this was pure Hell. But as long as there was the tiniest hope, they wouldn't give up.

Their wrists and ankles hurt because they had incarceration chains used to secure their heads and hands, and dungeon balls paired with leg chain shackles to prevent them from escaping in case they somehow – even though it was humanly impossible – broke out of their confinements.

"My old bones won't bear much longer," Kaede, the eldest, complained, sweat beads dripping down her temple. The smell was unbearable, but there was nothing they could do about it.

"Please, Kaede. Stay with us," Rin begged in a whiny voice. She was paranoid, but couldn't be blamed. Everything that was happening was dreadful. Tears welled in her eyes for the thousandth time, but she willed them away. The tiny teenager knew she had to be strong, or else she wouldn't get alive out of this mess they'd got into, but it got harder and harder with every breath she took. Something furry and small tickled her feet all of a sudden and she shuddered in revulsion. She would never get used to rats roaming around in this unbearable darkness.

"I think I forgot how to see," Lady Caroline declared in a completely grave tone. She was well-known for being a charming and always cheerful Lady, but desperate situations called for desperate manners. She always tried to instill optimism, because she somehow felt responsible for their being here, but she couldn't do it. Guilt she could live with. These conditions, however, were something else. She had been the one who had suggested they went out that fateful day, a long time ago – when several men had come and kidnapped them, threatening with death.

"Well then. You shall have to wait for the next torture session, when you'll have the candle right in front of you to find out if this is true," Rin joked morbidly without laughing, remembering what Lady Caroline had told her about the torture room and how wax was such an awful, awful thing. She wasn't surprised when the others didn't laugh, either.

"If we ever get out of this alive," Kaede began but Lady Caroline corrected her with a punctured 'when'. "Very well. _When_ we get out of this, we shall certainly be scarred for life." And it was not a joke. "But worry not, young ladies. I have already thought of some calming herbs to soothe our frail nerves," the eldest said.

The sudden silence engulfed them all and an unnerving feeling settled upon Lady Caroline.

"Audrey?" she called, but there was no answer, so she did it again. And once more, there was no answer. "Rin, are you closest to Audrey?" she asked impatiently. Panic was obviously lacing her words.

"I think so," the young girl answered meekly. "I can't remember our positions."

"I believe so, too," Kaede chimed in, but Caroline ignored her.

"Can you poke her with your foot?" she asked Rin, who burst out crying.

"I cannot drag my feet, Lady Caroline. They are so sore from this bloody ball… I've tried countless times to move my legs, and now I can't move them at all. I am so sorry," she whined, tears of grief and frustration defeating her. Not even her guardian, Kaede, could soothe her.

Lady Caroline sighed. "No, it's fine. Don't cry anymore. I'm sure Audrey is just very tired, but…" How could she sleep that long? Caroline could bet days had passed since Audrey had last been awake. "Never mind. Just stop crying. We'll get out of here soon."

"We want to trust you," Kaede said, "but you've said it over and over again and now… is there any more hope for us really, Lady Caroline? Will we ever get out of here? Let us face the facts: we might rot in here."

Rin hiccupped and cried harder.

"Never say such horrible things again, Kaede," Lady Caroline chided indignantly. "We shall not die in such a miserable place. Now help me to wake up Audrey. There is no way she can be dead."

"Audrey!" Rin shouted, perhaps a bit too loud, and feared for an instant that their filthy kidnapper would come to see what the commotion was about. He wouldn't care if any of them died, would he? "What if Ku-" Rin started, but Caroline interrupted her abruptly.

"Don't! Have you forgotten what happened the last time you did? _We_ were taken to the torture room. He has a way to know when we speak of him. Call him how we agreed." They'd given him a name only they knew, convinced that he would not find out. If they spoke his name aloud, he'd use magic to know and then come for them.

"Sorry," Rin apologized humbly. "What if _Caveman_ gave her poison?"

"Unlikely. Why would he only poison Audrey and not us, too? It doesn't make sense. She knows just as much as we do. I don't think he is going to start killing us any time soon," Lady Caroline stated grimly.

"Or rather, you _hope_ he won't start mindlessly killing. There is no way we can be sure, Lady Caroline," Kaede reminded. "I have an idea. I pray it works." The lack of reply told her the two women were interested. "The next time we receive food, I'll check for undesirable odors first, since I am rather familiar with the scent of poison and poisonous herbs. I do not guarantee that I can recognize poison when I smell it, but it is the best thing we can come up with for now."

The two conscious women sighed in unison and agreed to this crazy idea. To have Kaede as their sniffing dog? Sure.

"How is your hand, Rin?" Caroline asked compassionately, remembering the wound.

"The blood has long ago dried, Lady Caroline. I should be fine. It doesn't hurt that much, either."

"I'm glad…"

"I would kill for a warm bath; I am freezing," Kaede grumbled with a sigh.

* * *

Kagome looked outside the window trying to grasp the most recent information she'd been given. Sango could not remember her husband. Said she was _confused._ No matter how much she trusted the servant, the notion did sound a bit far-fetched, seeing as there was already one person that could not remember a thing, and that was her. There was no way they could lose their memory at the same time, it was too much of a coincidence, and besides, Sango remembered anything else, just nothing much about Kagome's life.

How was that even possible?

And not only Sango, but the other servants, as well. Either they were all lying and plotting something against her, or there was something else, something deeper, more serious going on. The prospect had Kagome trembling in fear, but she didn't want to consider any other versions.

There was a knock on the door and Kagome started a bit, realizing she'd forgotten to pay attention. Naturally, she instantly knew who it was at such a late hour.

"Come in, Sango."

Said woman did as told, her determined stride making Kagome slightly jealous.

"Miroku has found several books on cures, Kagome," Sango announced humbly, even though her eyes were sparkling with pride for her husband. He'd looked everywhere and he'd found quite a few books, each of them about a different type of healing.

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome exclaimed and jumped on the bed excitedly, making room for the books to be thrown on it in front of her. When Sango laid all of them on the bed, Kagome's eyes were the size of an onion. There had to be at least ten.

After counting them, Kagome realized there were only seven, but still… it was an unearthly number. She had to study them all until the next time Inuyasha Taisho would come. That man, that amazing, handsome man… just the thought of him made her blush and sent her knees trembling.

"You used to know a lot about diseases and herbs and cures," Sango told her. It was weird – _this_ she remembered. "It's why I was surprised to hear you wanted to learn about them all over again. But I guess it has to do with the memory loss, am I right?"

"Correct."

Kagome looked on the bed again, sighing in anticipation. The books looked very old and perused.

"So many," she mumbled, inspecting each one of them. Words she didn't understand, pictures that made no sense to her – how was she supposed to ever learn what was written inside?

"Sorry?"

"Oh, nothing, Sango. Thank you, really. You may go now," Kagome said warmly and smiled in kind, watching the woman walk slowly.

"Have a good night, Kagome."

"Good night," Kagome replied, redirecting her eyes to the books.

When Sango closed the door behind her, Kagome picked up a book that stood out among the others. Its name was "Magical book about diseases". She figured it was just a metaphor, but still, it would be interesting to read, she decided and began devouring it page by page.

There were still some things she didn't understand; maybe the metaphors were too much for her? She could swear this book was written as if magic _did_ exist.

After several days, Kagome realized she knew most of those diseases and cures instinctively. Sometimes, the name of the disease would come up before actually reading it, just by reading about the symptoms or cases. She supposed it was a good sign, the fact that she was remembering such small things. They were the second things she could remember. Maybe she'd get her memory back slowly, just like this. She had a lifetime.

And Yura… She remembered her friend, Yura, who she hadn't visited.

Soon she would, but for now she would focus on the gorgeous stranger and his grandmother, though more on him. Thinking of him always took her more than half a day, but she didn't care. It was a release.

* * *

It was getting even colder in the dungeon. The way it seemed, the night had already come. It was always very cold, but during the night it was almost freezing, they had learned. The four women's clothes were now mere rags and they had not showered in what felt like years, but their smell wasn't as pungent as they would have expected now. Perhaps the cold, perhaps the fresh air that came through the hole in the wall, or perhaps their sense of smell just didn't work anymore.

"Audrey," Lady Caroline called for the twentieth time. "Please, honey. Say something."

She waited for a few seconds, convinced that this time the woman would wake up and then they could all sleep without worry.

"It's no use-sss," Rin said resignedly, her teeth chattering from the cold. Soon her limbs would freeze.

"We have to tell Kagome somehow," Kaede said despairingly, but they already knew that. It was why there were being imprisoned, after all.

"Any suggestions how?" Lady Caroline asked mockingly. "We're still trapped. For the moment, there is no way we can let Kagome know about his plans. As far as we know, the Caveman could have already pulled that dirty scheme."

"You are right, indeed," Kaede agreed gloomily. "We are the only ones who know all of this, as he said. All the others probably do not remember by now. How sad…"

"It is both a fortune _and_ a trouble that we resisted," Lady Caroline concluded. They had been immune to the spells, to the magic. The reason was still unknown.

"I ag-gree f-for once-ssss," Rin said, her teeth still making a lot of noise, as if someone was scratching the walls to annoy.

"Cut that out," Caroline told her. "It's maddening!"

"I can-not h-help it-ttt," Rin complained and Caroline shut up for a change.

Everything was as normal as it got in Dungeon Paradise.

* * *

Kagome rushed down the stairs, her heart racing alongside. She had spent more than normal in front of the mirror when Sango told her Inuyasha was waiting for her down in the hall. The hurry, the decisions. She wanted to look perfect. Vaguely, she realized she was probably behaving rather rakish, but she knew she had to cut the pretences. After all, she was a woman that had had many affairs; she couldn't act like a pristine Lady anymore. Even not when she still felt like one.

"How do you do, Mr. Taisho," she greeted graciously, showing him more poise than the last time, their first meeting. Her eyes reflected admiration, but she stilled so many emotions inside her chest, letting only the anxiousness apparent. Curiosity was obvious, as well. Inuyasha remained frozen to the spot for a second, irked that she could appear so innocent, as if she had no fault. He almost forgot what he came for, but he snapped out of the trance, returning her dazzling smile.

"Fine, Lady Kagome. And you?" he asked, taking the hand she'd offered and kissing it lightly. She felt his subtle kiss elicit a tasty feeling in the pit of her stomach, his lips having fluttered just wonderful on her delicate skin.

"Simply divine," she lied – she would never feel that way. "Tell me, have you come so I could help you with that mysterious malady?" she inquired.

"Actually, no." His statement brought a frown on Kagome's beautiful features. If it wasn't the cure, then what else? "I was passing by and I wondered if you'll have me for dinner," he said, smirking devilishly and she lost her breath.

Trying to be as casual as possible, she cocked an eyebrow. Was it normal and proper for a man to invite himself for dinner at a woman's house? Especially if he knew her husband was not here? On a second thought… did he know that?

"Is your husband at home?' Inuyasha asked coincidentally, nonchalance oozing out of his pores. She loved confident and casual men.

"Yes," she articulated swiftly and watched him frown.

"He _is_?" he asked, confused, and she wanted to hit herself for lying. This wasn't her. It wasn't what she was used to do, what she'd normally do. But she was changed now, these kinds of things were allowed.

"N-Yes, he is. But he won't be coming down to dinner," she added quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed her blunder. "He is… ill. Yes, very ill."

Inuyasha wore an amused smile and nodded, immediately seeing through her lie. "Very well then," he said. "Shall we?"


	6. Wake up, wake down

**Corrupted the Blind**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_12.06.2010: This chapter has been re-edited and title of story changed from 'Ancient Feelings'.  
_

**_

* * *

_**

"Shall we?" Inuyasha suggested confidently, pointing at the large dining room door with an extended hand. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as she stared openly at the fine hand with long, elegant fingers, forgetting herself. For a second, she imagined those digits touching her skin just slightly, just timidly. Her mind shouldn't stray like this, she was aware of it, but she lacked the will to prevent her thoughts from wandering where they didn't belong.

"Are you going to say anything or shall we go to the dining room?" Inuyasha settled for asking. He decided 'cat got your tongue' would be far too inappropriate at the moment. It was odd that he was the one holding the upper hand this time around – she was completely clueless and would be more hurt than she would ever expect. The dispassionate face he sported for a few moments brought a nervous feeling to Kagome's gut, as if she recalled that same expression from her clouded past. The feeling was quickly and forcefully shaken off before she struggled to reply, since her vocal chords weren't very cooperative.

The question was blunt and straight to the point, but she felt quite anxious to hear the answer. It might change her life.

"H-how do you know where the dining room is?"

Inuyasha kept his cool, recognizing his mistake – he should stop doing them. His luck was that this Kagome, this woman without memories of her past sins, she was as innocent as she had appeared at the very beginning, when everything had been different.

"What do you mean?" he asked nonchalantly, looking her in the eyes. She found no hesitance there, only confusion. Inuyasha felt like a very talented actor then.

"The dining room. It's one door out of five from the hall – how did you know which one it was?"

Smirking confidently, he enchanted her with a single look. "Wild guess. Let's go," he rushed her and led her to the wide room. For a second, she thought he was going to reach for the well-hidden matches to light the fireplace, but he stopped midway and went to pour some whiskey in two crystal glasses. Her mind was playing tricks on her, she decided, but it wouldn't hurt to be careful.

"I guess there's no need to ask if you like whiskey," he pointed out – was that a bitter smile on his face? – and Kagome found herself frowning.

"What do you mean?" she asked, sitting on a chair and neatly straightening the folds of her dress, desperately wishing to know what was in this man's thoughts. His mind worked so oddly – it was hard for her to decipher his intentions or to guess his actions beforehand. For lack of better wording, he was unpredictable.

Without betraying a single emotion, he smiled sweetly, as if the answer should be obvious.

"There is a lot of whiskey here. Why else would you have it if you didn't enjoy it?" he asked slyly, remembering all those times… yet he had no desire to remember. This time he was slightly curious about what she was going to reply, if she was going to, at all.

"My husband likes it," she explained swiftly and his eyebrows knitted together in a slight frown. Of all the things to say…

"Does he, really?"

She missed the harsh tone behind his question, smiling bashfully. As timidly as those first days – how clear those memories were. "Y-yes," she said reluctantly, his eyes making her doubt that was the correct answer she should give. But he didn't say anything else, and neither did she, settling for playing with her fingers to keep the edginess at bay while he poured himself some alcohol.

"I wonder what we're having for dinner," she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear, even though she didn't mean for it to happen.

"Roasted chicken," he replied and she started a bit. "It smells that way," he answered to her unasked question and she nodded shyly, quite embarrassed that she had spoken out loud without realizing.

"It's my favorite," she told him with a smile.

"I know," he would have said, but kept quiet instead. Of course it was; Kagome adored chicken.

"So, Lady Kagome… may I call you that?" It was a sly thing to do – how could a demure woman such as this one deny him the privilege of calling her by her name? She couldn't tell him no, naturally, so she said, yes, of course, there was no problem. But there was, and she knew it – he was no friend of hers, yet here he was, gaining ground in her home and her heart, if she really had to admit it to herself. This gorgeous man could even call her Kagome, for all she cared, but she didn't dare tell him that.

"Very well. I have heard that you are friends with Lady Caroline."

"I've been told so as well," she mumbled casually – Tsubaki had mentioned this Lady Caroline, one of her less loyal friends who was apparently not very trustworthy if anyone asked _her,_ but if Kagome tolerated her, then Tsubaki would never interfere. So she claimed.

"Sorry?" Inuyasha tried to hide his smirk, going for looking confused instead. It was easy, so easy to deceive her.

"Oh. I mean, yes, certainly. We are good friends," Kagome rushed to cover her mistake. It kept happening to her; his presence was too distracting.

"I have another favor to ask," he announced, looking at his empty glass of whiskey. He'd have to refrain from drinking more, lest he'd say anything to blow his cover. "If it's not too much trouble," he added as an afterthought, watching her smile sweetly. Of course, for him anything.

"What is it?" She was trying to sound as cheerful as possible, he noticed, though he didn't care. Technically, she didn't even know Lady Caroline, but he was convinced she'd pull it off.

"So is it safe to say you are not a whiskey drinker?" he asked, avoiding the Caroline subject for a moment, hoping she wouldn't notice. He'd need time to break it to her – it wasn't like it was anything impossible to achieve, but she'd be put in difficulty. He imagined watching her squirm in pain, in utter desperation, and smirked. These days, it was what got him working. This is the only thing that kept him ticking.

"Yes, I don't drink," she guessed, honestly, could she say for sure? He kept his somewhat arrogant expression and sat down right next to her. She tried to prevent her breathing from running ahead of her lungs. Was it proper? The whiskey didn't sound like such a bad idea then, but she wouldn't. A Lady would never. Though she couldn't exactly be called a Lady anymore – a Lady never had affairs either.

"I want you to give this to Lady Caroline," he interrupted her line of thoughts, leaning a bit towards her so that she leaned backwards in response, and held out an odd object for her to take. She studied it in his palm for a second. It resembled a box, but it was too tiny to fit anything inside. It was fairly intricate and had a lot of designs across it; it simply looked breathtaking.

"What is it?" she asked, grasping it, very careful not to drop it. Even though it was small, it had a lot of drawings and engravings on it and they all seemed so clear and detailed. Almost magical.

"Don't open it," he whispered huskily in her ear, making her shiver deliciously. "I've been told to give it to her." Inuyasha avoided her question, however – he didn't know exactly what it was, either, just that it would help with his plan. It was all he needed to know. "If Lady Caroline is not at home, you can leave it to her sister," he suggested slyly, watching her nod. As soon as Eveline would get it, everything would be in order. That's what he'd been told, at least. Kagome almost expressed her surprise that Lady Caroline had a sister – after all, she didn't even know Lady Caroline – but she swallowed the remark. It would surely sound suspicious.

Inuyasha looked pensive for a moment, gazing in her big eyes. The whole, blissful world seemed to swirl inside her liquid orbs and he gasped loudly with the clear intention to make her believe he was entranced by her beauty. By now, he considered himself immune to her charms. Kagome didn't miss the strangled sound and smiled timidly, proud that she could instill such an effect. She wanted him to be attracted to her, she wanted him to make her propositions, to show her the world, to release her from this life she was caught in.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked meekly, her voice barely above a whisper. He took her breath away.

"You have beautiful eyes," he said promptly, startling the woman in front of him.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered, wanting to compliment his as well, but not daring to.

His face was gradually leaning towards hers and she closed her eyes instinctively, waiting for something she knew she would come. Was she a loose woman for wanting it, for allowing it? Inuyasha looked at her, the way she waited patiently, the naive, serene expression on her face. It was easy to pretend in that moment, it came from within. Unexpectedly though, the doors snapped open to reveal several servants bringing large trays of rich food. Both Inuyasha and Kagome put some distance between them, their gazes set on anything else than each other, waiting for the servants to leave.

* * *

The secret passageway rattled with life as the woman once again made her way to her lover's office. She had received notice from him that he had something for her to do. She briefly wondered what it was, because every time he had her do something it wasn't pleasant at all.

Entering the large room, she wasn't surprised to see him work at his desk.

"My darling," he greeted. "Come. Have a sit." His tone was grave and elicited a frightened shudder from her. Normally she wasn't scared of him, but it took moments like this one for her to want to avoid him at all costs. Whatever had happened, it wasn't good.

"Did you really give him what I asked you to?" he asked her grimly. Her panic rose to incredible levels as she tried to figure out what could have possibly happened. His face was unreadable.

"I swear I did," she said.

"Well, then. We have a problem." He smirked dangerously, making her wonder how he could change attitudes so promptly. She considered herself amazingly cunning and devious, but this man surpassed her.

"Wh… what sort of a problem?" she asked mildly, although she really didn't want to know.

"As I have suspected… it is not enough. I need _more_," he said mysteriously and – for a second – she didn't understand what he was talking about.

"The sap?" she asked cautiously and he nodded once. "But it's so impossibly hard to get it!" she complained and he was quick as a lightning in grabbing her neck and pushing her against the dirty surface of his desk. Goodness, he'd been experimenting again. The evidence was clear as she felt grime coat her hair, whatever substance that was, and the back of her head, grimacing in disgust.

"_Anyone_ can be hearing this conversation; do you understand, _lover_? Now shut up and figure something out. Go get me more of it," he demanded, releasing her harshly as she quickly brought a trembling hand to her neck. As paranoid as ever, he always thought he was being spied on.

"Careful," she warned, her voice still shaky. "I am not as helpless as you think."

His eyes snapped up to hers, as he stood tensely with his two hands propped on the desk.

"Is that a threat?" he asked, his eyes narrowed to dangerous slits. The last thing on her mind was to anger him further.

"Take it as you wish, but never treat me like this again," she said sternly. She was relieved to hear him sigh.

"You are right. I am sorry… but I am very uptight and nervous. Our plan is _this_ close to being blown up. Please, find me more of _it_ as soon as possible."

"All right," she agreed then remembered something. "How are our girls?"

"In the dungeon, where they belong," he answered casually and she giggled.

"Oh, you take such good care of them," she praised him proudly.

"I hope not," he replied smiling charmingly, before refocusing his attention on his work.

"I'm off now, lover," she told him but didn't move from her spot next to him. After a few moments of being subjected to her sharp stare, he looked up at her inquisitively. She didn't say anything, but pulled him in for a passionate kiss instead. When he seemed lost with desire, she rubbed his crotch heatedly, licking his bottom lip.

"I'll be here by tonight," she announced, breaking the kiss as he whimpered in mild protest. "I'll take care of this then," she said, looking down at the 'problem' that had arisen.

"Is that a promise?" he asked, grinning.

"Take it as you wish," she said heatedly, repeating her earlier serious words. Before leaving, she blew him a kiss and he smirked at her devilishly.

* * *

"Audrey!"

"Come on! Snap out of it, please!"

"Audrey!"

"Audrey, sweetie!"

Desperate calls seemed completely useless and recurring until a deep grunt echoed in the dark dungeon. The sudden noise was so low and strong that it would have otherwise scared the women inside, but it was a sound of victory – the sound of life. At least now they could be sure Audrey hadn't died meanwhile, as had been their fear.

"Audrey?" Lady Caroline asked panicky.

"Wh-where am I?" a weak voice inquired.

"Audrey, thank goodness!" Caroline exclaimed. "You're alive! How do you feel?"

"Like I've been hit by a flying mansion," she groaned meekly and the others laughed for the first time in a long time.

"Oh, Audrey," Rin sobbed aloud, on the verge of crying. To have one of her dungeon-mates die would be something drastic, terrible – it would show that there wouldn't be long until _another_ died, too.

"This time it was her," Audrey told them, groaning painfully at the reminder. The back of her head _hurt._ "I said something – don't remember what exactly. It must have angered her, cause she grabbed my forehead and slammed my head in the wall behind me once. But enough for me to feel half-dead." She couldn't remember what she'd said; was it something of importance? "It hurts so much that I feel like crying." And it was true.

"Don't do that now! Your tears will cool up on your cheeks and it will be very uncomfortable because you can't wipe them away, except with your shoulder, but still," Rin warned, knowing the sensation too well.

"We have to do something," Audrey announced, being the least able to just sit here and wait for a certain death. They would never be set free, she simply knew it. If she was anything, Audrey was arrogant and self-centered, so it was easy for her to be confident in her ability to get them out of here. The moment that blasted woman had hurt her, the Caveman had been strange, almost as if he'd wanted to protect her. But he'd held back, damn him!

"Something even weirder is going on," she commented aloud, lost in her own musings. Her entire life had been driven by déjà vu and weird flashes of memories that clearly didn't belong to her, so the Caveman's behavior didn't faze her. Still, they should find out what changed.

"I'm sorry," Lady Caroline suddenly said, interrupting the others' meditation. "I am so sorry for asking you to come out with me on that day," she apologized, completely aware that she should have done things differently, had she known what would happen. "_I_ am the only one guilty of what's happening now!"

"Don't say that, child," Kaede tried to soothe her, knowing that it could have easily been her the one to make the mistake.

"It was a simple walk, nothing more," Audrey commented, confused why Caroline felt so guilty. It wasn't a big deal, not at all. It had simply happened, like sometimes people unknowingly chose something that would change their lives forever. Though that simple walk had proved a blissful opportunity for the Caveman and perhaps a lifelong nightmare for them.

"I know, but I made a mistake I didn't tell you about." There was silence after that statement. No one dared to even breathe, awaiting her words. "I… intended to go see _him_ afterwards; I even _warned_ him I might do that. I told him we were going to confront him and then tell Kagome, but I didn't even get the chance to tell you about my idea because we were kidnapped. I thought… I hoped he'd stop doing all this evil after he found out that we knew everything and that his potions didn't work on us."

Audrey inhaled sharply, the words seeming too incredible. Caroline didn't make such mistakes usually, this was…

"Caroline," she said softly, too amazed to say anything else.

"I know," the woman said brokenly, aware of her fault. "It's a shame I didn't think of it earlier…"

"If you ask me, I say we're going to be here as long as we're alive," Kaede said too nonchalantly, making Rin almost cry. The frail girl was normally not very whiny, but the pressure was too much for her. She was too young to waste her life here.

The sudden sound from above them welcomed fear inside their bones and they stood still, fearing that the Caveman would come to torture them.

* * *

They were silent and Kagome found it too disturbing. At least if they talked, she was sure he didn't have time to form odd opinions about her. The more he stared at her, the less comfortable she was. "Do you have a wife, Inuyasha?" she asked unceremoniously, trying to sound as formal as possible, even though she could admit that it was almost too natural for her to speak to him freely and casually.

"No," he answered sternly, looking at his fork as he brought it to his mouth. "And I'm not planning on getting married soon, either," he confessed, shrugging lightly. Marriage was the most horrible thing, he'd decided long ago.

"Do you think marriage is a bad thing?" Kagome asked nervously and was taken aback when he answered so abruptly and grudgingly,

"Most definitely."

"Why?" she prodded, curious beyond herself. The way he talked about it, it was almost like he'd experimented it. "Have you ever been married, Inuyasha?"

He decided not to answer that last question. "It just seems terrible to me," he explained and gave her a brief smile. "So," he changed the subject, "how come you like treating diseases? Is it because of a passion?"

"Oh, yes. Sure, a passion," she answered truthfully, her cheeks red from having his undivided attention. It was her inexplicable passion for _him_ that had driven her to re-learn about cures and herbs.

His charming smile could have lit the whole room and she wondered why a beautiful man like him didn't want to settle down and have a family of his own. She could just see him taking care of some little ones, perhaps at her side. She'd love that and didn't feel guilty for thinking it at all. It just felt… natural.

There was something that sparkled for her again, at last.


	7. The things we learn about you

**Corrupted the Blind**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_13.06.2010: This chapter has been re-edited and title of story changed from 'Ancient Feelings'._

_WARNING: Disturbing imagery involving Kagome.  
_

**_

* * *

_**

The masked entry door opened subtly, revealing a weary-looking young woman. Her face showed the exhaustion, the effort she'd made. The impatient man could see it in the way she walked, in the way her chest heaved with every breath she took. Her steps were less punctuated; it almost looked like she was floating on her delicate shoes. Perhaps she looked best like this – demure, yet still proud. She would never lose her dignity.

Before he could avert his eyes from her, she had already reached him and thrown a bunch of grimy looking herbs on his desk.

"Bonus," she said tiredly, trying her best to look bored.

She threw then a little bottle filled with sap from the ancient tree he'd sent her to. That task was undoubtedly hardest.

"And here's your _thing_," she couldn't help being sarcastic.

He swallowed his angry comments, annoyed that she'd thrown the thorny plants on his desk, on top of his paperwork. Today he wouldn't yell at her, she'd done a very good job. He couldn't have retrieved them himself – he'd tried once, but he wouldn't tell her that. His failure might give her a boost of confidence and make her feel superior when she wasn't. It was best to keep her relatively afraid of what he had under his sleeve, which at the moment was nothing. His weapon was well-preserved, he'd seen to it. The conditions he kept it in were awful, he admitted, but it would do. As long as this witch didn't find it, anything would do.

"It took all of my strength and willpower to withstand it this time," she commented miserably and he was instantly mollified by her admittance. It seemed that the guardians of the ancient, evil Father Tree had been changed or retrained. The sorcery there was of highest quality; no one knew who was in charge with protecting the Father Tree. Two secrets of nature, the Father Tree and the Mother Tree. Evil and Good, the two, most significant instances of magic shown to humans. It was the proof that such a thing as wizardry existed, though many chose to ignore its signs.

"Thank you," the man said, even though he was in a bad mood.

"They changed the guards," she told him, confirming his suspicions. "I couldn't go past them." It had been entirely too hard to even try to _get_ to the guardians, let alone try to battle them. That kind of magic was unearthly, it would be a miracle if anyone so much as got past it.

"Then how did you do it?" It was obvious by his tone that he was truly curious.

The woman smiled knowingly, her weary features making her look old rather than devious. "I told you last time that there was no way I could get past the guardians again," she really had, "because every time they are defeated, the magic strengthens and I was nearly killed last time. So I had to pass through the Gate this time."

He gasped, his weariness remaining even as she assured him she was fine. Shaking his head, he motioned for her to stop talking. She did.

Silently, he walked up to some drawers, looked inside carefully and pulled out a tiny bag full of dust. Cautiously, he threw it on the woman's head, ignoring the way she rolled her eyes to show the uselessness of his actions. A few seconds they waited, and when nothing happened he breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't dead.

"I told you," she said triumphantly, continuing with her account of the events. "At the beginning they wouldn't let me. Those ghostly idiots… kept saying I wasn't dead enough," she grumbled and he chuckled. "But I swear I drank your potion."

He laughed a bit at her incredulous face and felt the need to reassure her. "You did a magnificent job. I suppose I forgot to tell you my potion didn't make you dead for the Afterlife Guardians, too. There's nothing that can trick them, unless you're _truly_ dead." But a question lingered in the back of his mind. "How did you manage to come back though?"

"I," she started, "first of all, I stabbed myself in the heart and had to _watch_ the blood ooze out of the wound. It was more disgusting than anything else, especially since I knew it was _me_ bleeding my way to certain death. I hate the scent of blood. Naturally, I didn't forget to make sure I wouldn't hurt or anything; that was easy magic, after all." She'd had some trouble with moving in her dying state, though – the dizziness had been most inconvenient. "But then came the tricky part. I had to make sure that I didn't _stay_ dead, I'm sure you know how that is." He didn't. "And that's when your potion came in handy," she admitted.

The woman smiled when his eyebrows cocked, showing how genuinely impressed he was. Who said she couldn't be equally creative as he always was? She deserved some credit.

"I managed to reverse the effect of the potion, because – if you remember correctly – the last time you asked me to bring you three Phoenix tears that you mixed with snake venom so it could become deadly. Well that is when my dear, beloved snake came to my rescue." Oh, yes, the terrifying animal she could summon at any moment. He wasn't sure, but he suspected she'd made some sort of shady deal to earn it, something he'd never dare. A pact of sorts. "He," the snake, "recognized the venom and took it out. Of course, I had to strain a little to lead it to the venom. That shrinking spell of yours is no good, by the way; it only works on humans. I had to get creative and invent something on the spot." It had proved to be a pain, too. "Phoenix tears by themselves heal, so that is exactly what I had them do. And here I am; a bit shaken, but alive nonetheless," she stated proudly, her worn-out face twisting into a rather uncomfortable smile.

"I must say, you really are inventive," he praised her, swiping her into his arms. "You always are," he said, planting a rather forceful kiss on her lips, to which she responded after a couple of moments.

"What did you want it for, anyway? The same old spell?" The answer was obvious.

But instead of answering, he said, "Wait and see."

Working diligently, he mixed small quantities of sap and venom and other herbs, the ones she'd brought coming in handy, as well. His resourceful nature helped considerably and in no time he had a potion stronger than anything he'd ever made. The women he kept imprisoned had been immune to every potion he'd sneaked in their food so far, but this would be their undoing; he could feel it. The Father Tree was the most evil presence in all that was living, but it was not bound to time. The Afterlife was a terrible place to be in; certainly the ancient tree was even more evil there, encouraged by the atmosphere around it.

"Sap from the Afterlife Father Tree," he whispered. He'd never had any before. Soon, his mixture was ready to be poured in the food they would bring the caged women. It was salty, so they wouldn't get suspicious. Canceling the tangy taste of the potion had been a headache, but he had to made sure they wouldn't be aware of the impending danger. To know they would be given a potion would make them steadfast in resisting, so he needed them oblivious.

"Darling, check on the girls. It's the last thing I ask of you today," he promised, not having forgotten she was still fatigued. "Give them the food. I would do that myself, but they tend not to eat it whenever I bring it. I think they fear me too much," he guessed and gave her the tray. "You know, I may have been too kind with them. Too… considerate. They're prisoners after all, right? I think it is time we upped the stake."

"Very well, lover," she said somewhat seductively, but her voice was obviously still laced with exhaustion.

She went over to the bookshelves and took out a book that read 'Dark Magic. You're cursed if you touch it' and flipped it open dispassionately, her right foot tapping against the cold floor anxiously. The shelves split in two parts that moved to either side to reveal an apparent stone wall behind them. She whispered a tune of rhyming, ancient words and the stone wall turned into a door that opened slowly, revealing a dark staircase that led to an underground tunnel leading to the dungeons and torture room.

She sighed, the path too long for her liking. She was as good as immune to the trap-spells they'd cast in order to preserve the safety of the place and prevent anyone from entering or leaving, but it was still annoying to walk around the spots she knew were cursed. It was as if the walls got higher, the path longer, and her breath shorter. This was the spell only he had worked on, she knew, but it still got her breathless and striving for proper inhalation, making her feel as if her lungs were being squeezed incessantly. Her head rang as she felt the pressure tugging her towards the ground, but she didn't give. It was a minor inconvenience, after all, there was no helping this spell – it only made one weaker. Though in her tired state, this was almost pure death.

She almost rolled her eyes at a giant, wrinkled lizard with wolfish fangs, looking sturdy enough to tear a stone. Once again, it was impressive what a bit of magic could do, as disgusting, slimy grease poured off the lizard's body. "Disappear," the woman whispered harshly, waving her hand in front of it and making it die out in a flash of blazing light.

When she reached the tunnel, she waited patiently for the next spell to make itself known and shrugged when it didn't. _'I guess he took it off,'_ she figured and moved forward, but immediately stinging vines wrapped themselves around her ankles, drawing blood. She hissed and cursed, only now remembering the exact location of this spell. It was too late.

"Not after such a wicked day!" she exclaimed and reached into her cleavage for the special dust she needed to make them disappear. When she was done, she realized she was slightly limping.

"Me and my stupid ideas," she complained, remembering that _she_ had come with the 'vines' spell.

Suddenly, she saw the wooden door of the dungeon where the girls were, and stopped, a ghost-like figure appearing in front of her. It had big boots and a severed hand, its beard making it look barbaric, almost like a fierce thief.

"Your innards will be devoured in the next minute if you do not tell me who rules the Black Magic and who is Mistress of the White Magic."

The woman recited easily, "Father Tree and Mother Tree." Hearing the correct answer, the ghost vanished in thin air as if it had never been there. This was a hard question – not many knew of this great secret of sorcery.

She looked at the key slot and the door suddenly unlocked itself and opened with a creak. The girls gasped, it was only natural, and the twisted woman smiled, suddenly feeling powerful and fresh. She liked having this effect on people, loved basking in their terror.

"How are you, ladies?" she greeted when they didn't say anything, trying to adjust to the sheer darkness, before remembering that she could do magic, and suddenly a bright light invaded the room, blinding the imprisoned inhabitants. Her smirk didn't go unnoticed by the four women, who were barely adjusting to the flood of light.

* * *

Kagome couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. So many things made her believe she'd met him before, that he was familiar, but at the same time there was a blissful oblivion that wrapped her and assured her she shouldn't worry. She was safe. With Inuyasha, there was nothing she would have to worry about. She trusted her instincts and they were telling her not to let herself tangled in suspicions and doubts.

He'd mentioned he had something to do in her area and would be visiting more often. Sometimes she wondered about his intentions, sometimes she didn't. Most times she was simply too anxious for their relationship to develop, because she was sure she knew where this would lead. She wouldn't feel guilty anymore. After what she'd learned about her husband, there was nothing to stop her from doing what her heart demanded anymore.

Now there was no real husband, just a shadow that supposedly "lived upstairs". Perhaps it was time to tell Inuyasha her husband had left; that way, he'd feel no reluctance in pursuing her.

She felt like an important, striking figure when she looked in the mirror dressed expensively and neatly. Her hair was faultless, as if she was going to attend to a Ball, and her eyes looked perfectly rested. She had no spot on her face whatsoever.

This particular mirror made her look more ravishing than any other, perhaps it was the reason she'd purchased it, after all.

A flash inside the glass made her gasp, confusion etched on every feature. For a moment Yura's face had been inside the mirror, instead of hers. Yura, the only friend she did remember. Was it a sign that it was time for her to pay the woman a visit? She hadn't so far, so it was only natural to do it. But what would she say?

She'd started to doubt Yura's friendship.

But first, she had to go to Lady Caroline and bring her what Inuyasha had asked her to; he hadn't said if he wanted her to know it was from him. Kagome remembered him mentioning that someone else had given it to him, so there was no sense in saying who she'd got it from.

Beforehand, Kagome had spent a few hours talking to Sango about Caroline. The intention had been to know was much as possible about this supposed 'bad' friend – was she as unreliable as Kagome had been told? Had she ever helped her? – but Sango didn't remember anything more than the fact that they had indeed been friends, but she hadn't visited as much as Tsubaki or Naraku. In fact, if she'd been four times in Kagome's home would be a miracle. It sounded exactly as Tsubaki had warned her.

In the morning, Kagome found herself standing in front of Lady Caroline's house, nervousness gripping her heart. She truly didn't know how to react – what to say, what to claim? Did Caroline know she had no memory? Probably not, although she wouldn't know, seeing as the woman barely ever visited her. Maybe she was a shy person… though Kagome doubted it.

She'd just have to get to know her again.

Miroku – the butler and Sango's husband – had offered to accompany her and was now knocking on the door until a rather young girl opened it. She looked tired and positively sad, so sad that Kagome felt the weird need to comfort her. She didn't know this girl, but something told her she was a wonderful person.

Kagome's eyes instantly softened in empathy when she saw tears of disappointment on the girl's face.

"Eveline," a deep, male voice resounded from within the house, "how many times have I told you not to answer the door like a common servant?"

"Many, Papa," the girl answered politely. "But it could always be Caroline," she whispered miserably and Kagome frowned at the distressed voice. The girl – Eveline, it seemed – looked up at the twosome and graciously invited them inside.

"Hello," she greeted first.

Kagome looked around for a second but quickly ignored the setting – she didn't remember any of it – and focused on the girl. Of course, as she'd expected, she wasn't familiar at all.

"I came to see Lady Caroline," Kagome announced, even though she'd realized the woman wasn't at home.

"But Kagome," the girl said with a frown, "you never call my sister Lady. What changed?"

"I have lost my memory, unfortunately; Eveline, right?" she said miserably as the girl gasped.

"So that is why you did not visit my sister anymore! Has this been happened for the last two years?" Eveline asked hopefully, but Kagome shook her head.

"No, it has been a few months. Why do you ask?"

"Oh." The girl seemed disappointed. "Because that is about when you stopped visiting. Caroline didn't want to talk about it – there was something disturbing her. And a while ago," she started but paused letting a few tears fall, "my sister disappeared. No one knows where she is now… they say she could be anywhere, they like to think of her dead, but I know she is not!" Eveline sobbed pathetically, aware that it was a woman without memories she was crying in front of, but she didn't care. Any familiar person she could be next to soothed her unconsciously, so Kagome was a Godsend.

Kagome placed a hand on the girl's shoulders in an attempt to comfort her. Caroline's situation was truly troubling. "Look," Eveline said suddenly, trying to hold back her sobs. "She knew something and she told me about it. I've been dying to tell you ever since," the girl said anxiously and Kagome's interest spiked up when she suddenly remembered why she'd come here after all.

"_If Lady Caroline is not at home, you can leave it to her sister."_

That's what Inuyasha had asked her to do.

"Excuse me for interrupting, Eveline," she said first, "but I came here to give you something. Here." Kagome held out the odd object in it. Eveline's eyes peered at it, unable to recognize it, before grabbing it herself. Something strange happened as soon as she touched it, because she got a bit dizzy, almost as if everything had become hazy all of a sudden. She remained staring at it for a few seconds, until Kagome saw the blank flicker inside the girl's eyes. She'd seen it in her own eyes in the mirror sometimes.

"Eveline?" she asked tentatively, hoping the girl wasn't remembering something painful about her sister and trying to inhibit her emotions.

"Sorry?" the girl said, her eyes suddenly locked with Kagome's, as if nothing had happened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you were speaking to me. It is just…" Her gaze collided with her palm. "This is so beautiful, isn't it?" She forgot everything.

"It is," Kagome agreed with a nod. "Now tell me what you wanted to say earlier."

Eveline's look of confusion matched Kagome's. Eveline cocked an eyebrow before asking, "Did I intend to tell you something? I must have forgotten."

Strange. She'd seemed so eager to tell her, too.

"Yes," Kagome told her, her eyebrows knitting together. "About what your sister told you that made you desperately want to tell me," Kagome reminded her, but the girl shrugged.

"I guess it wasn't very important if I forgot it that quickly," Eveline said.

Kagome didn't miss the confusion swirling inside the young girl's orbs. She was as dead inside as Kagome was. Her sister's disappearance must have taken its toll on her, perhaps she had instant minor losses of memory.

"I'm sorry, but I don't really feel myself," the girl excused herself, her eyes regretful. Kagome seemed not much more than a stranger to her, as if she had barely met her. Eveline remembered her sister introducing them, but that had only been recently.

"I hope Caroline is going to appear soon," Kagome said genuinely, hoping not to make things worse.

A strange, bewildered expression settled on Eveline's face. "Why wouldn't she appear? She's home every evening after eight."

Kagome's eyes widened and she heard Miroku's gasp before Eveline all but threw them out.

"I'm sorry, but I have to take a bath, hopefully I'll feel better," she said before closing the door.

For a few moments, Kagome simply looked at Miroku as he gazed into her eyes, both trying to find answers there.

"Do you think she's gone mad?" Kagome asked hesitantly, such a notion sounding terrible enough for her not to wish it to anybody.

Unfortunately, he feared she had.

* * *

Audrey was the only one who'd seen.

"Right in front of him," she told the others. "She was naked, full of mud and nothing more than a genuine _whore_." The word was harsh but it fit. She'd never forget the day she'd walked Inuyasha home after hearing him confess his plight, only to see Kagome on the open field fucking some nameless stranger into the mud underneath them.

"Her clothes lay torn at their side," Audrey recounted, not wanting to remember, but she told them anyway. "She was crazy. _Insane_." The way her dirty skin had glistened in the moonlight, Inuyasha's gasp as he'd stopped walking altogether, Audrey's inability to swallow the thickness in her throat or drag Inuyasha away from the stupefying scene. He hadn't been able to believe that was Kagome any more than she had.

"We said nothing, just watched." And it had been silent, painful, and utterly agonizing, especially for Inuyasha, who'd loved that woman more than life itself. "They tumbled in the grass, in the mud. That man kept grabbing fistfuls of mud and rubbing her breasts with it – outrageously disgusting." Caroline could just picture it, even though she didn't want to. The need to retch was too big – what had they done to Kagome?

Just before Audrey could continue, Kaede's meek voice stopped her.

"Rin! The child! She shouldn't hear this!" The old woman was right.

"Rin?" Audrey asked, feeling quite guilty now; Rin shouldn't be burdened with such things. She was met with no answer.

"Rin?" they tried again until they heard a soft snore and Audrey sighed in relief.

"Tell us more," Caroline begged, despite her heart telling her that it would be more than she could handle. Her poor, dear friends. Kagome, Inuyasha, they'd both been tricked.

"She… I just don't know how to say this," Audrey said almost silently, groaning and twisting in her shackles, thinking how she could have done things differently, wanting to kick herself for not interfering, for not snapping reality into the young woman she'd witnessed wantonly commit the biggest sin against her other friend, Inuyasha.

"Say it," Caroline all but commanded.

"Kagome was on top, and she… her palms pushed against that man and we could see his… manhood escape her core. She laughed maniacally all of a sudden and I was a bit confused until I saw her grab some mud and rub it on his…" she couldn't say it, but they understood. It went without saying that Kagome rode him afterwards, as dirty as he was. She'd been tainted.

_Oblivious of the audience, the woman's dark hair brightened by the moonlight hit her spine as her head was thrown back. She felt the slimy texture of fresh mud, loving the dirty smell of it. Her fingers played in it for a few seconds, her eyes closed to enjoy the feeling. Then she rubbed her nameless lover with it, anxious to feel him inside of her, stretching her in every way possible, drive her insane._

"_Fuck me," she ordered harshly, increasing the speed, showing him how wild she could be. "_Fuck_ me. Fuck me," Kagome kept saying, jerky thrusts and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh echoing in the night. "Gods, _fuck me_."_

Caroline's stomach rebelled against the imagery and a rattling noise came from inside her, a retching noise. Still, she didn't vomit; it was only the need to do it, but she held back, aware of how foul the small dungeon would smell afterwards.

"I can't believe it," Kaede said shakily, astonished by what she'd heard. It was truly incredible.

"It's true," Audrey assured them. She'd seen it all. She'd taken Inuyasha by his elbow and walked him home, trying to soothe him as much as possible, but it had been useless. His eyes had begged for premature death and she had shivered.

He'd looked already halfway there.

The three women heard a noise and realized the witch had entered.

"How are you, ladies?" they heard her ask with false kindness and they felt like spitting on her. The sudden light was too much for their eyes, but they wouldn't show any sign of weakness.

"Die," Caroline said maliciously, but the woman only chuckled.

"I will, one day, but I'll do it with beauty. Now eat," she said and they all saw their plates in front of each person. Rin was still asleep. "Wake the young one while it's still hot." Then she left, along with their only source of light.

Unfortunately, neither of them felt like eating anything for a while.

"Rin?" Kaede called gently. "Wake up, child. You must eat."

After a bit more prodding, the girl opened her eyes and adjusted them to the general darkness. The smell in the dungeon told her food was there and she was hungry.

"Food," she whispered.

"You can eat mine, too," Caroline said.

"Mine, too," Audrey told her, genuinely feeling like she wouldn't eat for at least a weak from the memories.

"You can take mine as well, child," Kaede said and Rin raised her eyebrows.

"Aren't you all hungry?"

No, they weren't. They were _revolted._

"It's alright. We're not hungry." It seemed Audrey understood the other two women. They all pushed their plates towards Rin, who ate almost everything off them, then pushed them back to them.

She wasn't hungry anymore, just a bit dizzy.

* * *

"You're so cruel, lover," the woman purred seductively in his ear the next day. She was fresh and recovered now. "Deceiving Kagome like this," she commented, "you made her think there is someone in her mirror. How twisted."

"Not just 'someone', dear."

He smirked, having found his trick quite amusing, as well. How could Kagome know that the one she considered a friend, Yura, was the one who slept with Inuyasha now? How was she to know that Inuyasha's whore was the one guilty for everything? It was so funny and ironic to replace Kagome's mirrored face with Yura's.

"See how our prisoners are doing, lover. Let's see if the spell worked."

The woman nodded and went to see them.

As soon as she entered, Audrey knew there was something wrong. It wasn't food time, so it was obvious that she was checking something. Or she wanted to inquire something. Or... she'd come to torture them. Had anything happened?

There was light once again.

"Do you remember anything about Kagome's life?" the woman asked Audrey snappily, and the latter felt confused. Should she tell her she didn't? Would that set her free? Would the bitch know she was lying?

It was worth a try.

"Kagome?" Audrey asked, looking confused. She kept telling herself she didn't know Kagome, and after the replaying of the incident with the man in the mud, she realized that perhaps she _didn't_ know Kagome anymore. That way it was easier to pretend.

Caroline and Kaede gasped loudly, never noticing that out of everyone there the most confused was Rin.

"Don't you remember who Kagome is?" the woman asked, smirking quite widely by now. Her mood had definitely improved. Perhaps the potion had worked after all.

"I don't think so," Audrey said wistfully, scrunching her nose and right then the three women realized she was lying. Her left eye was twitching and that only happened when she lied about something and was very nervous about it. It took someone who knew her to be familiar with this trait. So this was a ruse to convince the dreadful twosome that the potion had been effective. It was truly dangerous, maybe life-endangering. They all prayed she'd make it; maybe she'd save them all.

"What am I doing here?" Audrey said all of a sudden, as if she'd just realized where she was. She looked absolutely panicky.

"No time for explanations, you're coming with me," the woman announced, waving her hand and Audrey's chains suddenly snapped open. She dragged the her by the elbow, ignoring her protests. It also didn't matter to the witch that the two elder women of those chained begged for her to leave Audrey alone, oblivious that they were playing along. Audrey didn't think for a second about escaping – there was no chance for that, but perhaps she'd find some way. The witch had magic and the knowledge of this place in her favor, whereas Audrey had nothing but sore limbs and a headache.

And awful memories about her best friends.

"Where are we going?" Audrey asked indignantly, pulling her arm, but the witch held it strongly.

"Stop asking questions and follow me."

It was an easy thing to do.

* * *

"I feel sorry for her," Kagome said with a sigh.

"I think something else is happening here. She really seemed truly convinced she had to tell you something, but she abruptly forgot after you gave her that thing," Miroku commented.

"Don't be silly; she's crazy, that's the explanation." Kagome pitied her too; it had to be terrible to lose a sister like that.

When she arrived in front of her mansion, she saw an unfamiliar horse and frowned in confusion. Someone was visiting her, someone who liked to ride.

She went inside and had Miroku bring her some water before she locked gazes with someone she should have expected. Looking as gorgeous as always, Inuyasha stared at her unashamedly, and she suddenly felt as if his eyes could undress her with their intensity. His gaze felt like a tingly touch on her skin wherever it made contact.

Her gulp was nearly audible as she saw him approach her with confident steps. His unspoken words made her shy; she didn't know what was in his mind at the moment. His intentions, previously clouded, became unknown the moment he wrapped an arm around her middle, bringing her flush against his body and leaning down to take her lips with his. His kiss was raw, but gentle, wild, but sweet, passionate, but tame – everything she'd ever wanted to taste in him. His tongue moved past her lips, teaching her techniques she supposed she had once known. It didn't matter to her in that moment that her husband was somewhere in the world, it didn't matter to her that she might have children the man had taken with him – the only thing she cared about was the perfect way her lips molded against Inuyasha's and how smooth his tongue felt against hers.

Inuyasha, however, had instructed himself not to feel anything from a potential kiss. So he didn't.

He felt as cold as he'd been that last night.


	8. Blooming affection

**Corrupted the Blind**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_13.06.2010: This chapter has been re-edited and title of story changed from 'Ancient Feelings'.  
_

**_

* * *

_**

Inuyasha was alone in his dark bedroom, the blankets posing as curtains drawn over the window. He wanted no light to influence him.

Her voice was as clear as the river's water to him; he simply had to remember the timber and he'd hear the words that had haunted him for so, so long.

_You're a monster._

Inuyasha couldn't wait to break Kagome's heart.

_I'll kill you. I'll rid the world of your miserable flesh right now. Right here. Remember this place._

He couldn't remember when it had begun, just that it had been Hell for him. From a loving lover, she'd transformed into his most twisted enemy, along with her so-called friends. For so long she had stood by his side, loved him with her body, perhaps even with her heart; had that been a sham, too?

For the sake of his sanity, he liked to think it hadn't.

She'd changed. The signs had been scarce at the beginning, but she'd kept sneaking out of his arms at night then returning along with the first rays of sun, smelling of men and sex. He'd ignored it, thought nothing of it, until the proof had stabbed his eyes first hand.

How had she dared?

Now his sole reason for living was repaying the favor, making her ache, making her want to scream and not stop until her soul would dry out. He could just envision her; she'd twist and turn in her bed, facing the pillows, clutching them tightly, her nails raking them over and over, the bedroom crawling along with her sobs, her wails. She'd cry, she'd moan, regretting everything she'd ever chosen to do.

And she wouldn't even know what she'd done wrong. How sweet it sounded…

Hurt as he was, there was no compassion left. As much as he still loved her, he couldn't forgive her. He could never. So what he had left was to wound her equally.

Truly, completely ravage her.

"_Another one?" he asked, looking at the intricate little bottle he'd received, and the witch nodded._

"_This one's for Kagome and the servants," she replied. It was a potion to keep them in their blissful fog._

"_Why do they remember more than she does?" Inuyasha asked curiously._

"_We gave them less strong potions, but this time we're going all the way. We can't afford any mistakes." Fair enough._

_He wished he could have forgotten, too, but now was too late. His heart was too hurt, too broken. He would never be whole again._

"_Why didn't you make me forget, too?" he asked miserably, wishing they had given him the potion long ago, that he could have run away from this nightmare._

_The woman merely smiled._

"_Pour the content of the bottle in the salt. Everyone in the house uses it," she instructed and waited for him to nod before continuing. "But only pour a quarter of the bottle at a time. Do that every week." Until then, she had been the one to do it, but it had been a difficult feat to achieve. It was easier for him, because he was awaited in the house daily, if he so wished._

They would all be left in the darkness. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, the other servants, everyone. Inuyasha would make sure of it.

And he'd seduce her. He'd toy with her heart, make her fall in love with him harder than ever before then crush her like she deserved. Sweet revenge; he didn't care if he died in the process.

* * *

"Inu-Inuyasha?" Kagome asked shakily, her lips trembling momentarily as she lost herself in his molten gaze. His breath so close to her sensitive lips made her shiver gently, as if a tender wind had wrapped her body in a warm caress. His hands were on her hips now.

He said nothing as he bent down to touch his lips to hers once again. When he closed his eyes, she did as well. His left hand came up to tilt her face to the side and his tongue slipped past her lips slyly, showing her that he could light the fire inside her like no other. She accepted his kiss, accepted his touches even when they became bolder, because it was all she knew to do. Her loss of experience that had come along with that of her memory made her feel handicapped, but he grabbed one of the hands she let dangling and brought it to his chest. Understanding the message, she placed her other one on his hip, moving them along with the intensity of their kiss.

His lips scorched hers, his breath became her breath, and she thought he felt the same thing when she returned the passion, the flame.

It was late in the evening and she felt naughtier than ever.

Soon he released his grip on her, letting her breathe and concentrate on what had happened. He'd kissed her. By doing that, she understood he had feelings for her. It didn't matter to her that he hadn't confessed them first, because this went beyond a normal relationship. She was a married woman, he was a man she knew next to nothing about, yet they were connected by something she couldn't and didn't want to name. It was enough that he'd given her this, that he'd declared what he felt without using words.

She loved him, too.

"Come with me," she urged, and he thought she might bring him to her bedroom. Desperate memories clutched him, but he shook them off, determined to do anything to make her fall deeper and deeper, to posses her entirely, to be able to call her only _his_, and then defeat her.

But soon he realized she was going to show her the garden. Unexpectedly, tears clouded his vision when he realized that was the only place unmarred, still pure. She'd never brought any other man there; he'd been the only one allowed to visit their special place. She was going to bring him to the place that had once sealed their love.

"I have to show you something," she told him as she guided him by grabbing his hand and walking steadily, determined to share with him something she didn't remember having ever shared with a man.

"This is my garden," she said as soon as they entered and he didn't look around, knowing it by heart. He'd been here, he'd even taken her here, between the trees, under the moonlight, next to the fountains; he could remember it vividly. It hurt so much.

"But there's one place I don't show others. One place that belongs to me, and I want to share it with you," she admitted tensely, turning her head to the side timidly, just so he could study her nervous face for a few seconds.

There was a bench before them, and he remembered so many full moons, so many starless skies, so many sunrises in this same setting.

It hurt so much.

Bravely, he swallowed his agony and managed to look mysterious under the stars as Kagome smiled up at him.

"This is it," she stated, as if she was asking his opinion.

Without answering, he smiled as he briefly looked at his surroundings, deceiving her that he thought them to be breathtaking. Truthfully, he loathed them.

"We have to talk," he said softly and she nodded cautiously. She didn't want him to start thinking rationally; for once, she wanted to be free and careless; she wanted not to care about anything.

"Is it about…" the kiss? She couldn't say it, but he understood anyway.

"It's about this," he gestured between the both of them. "And your husband."

She had no husband.

"He's…" She didn't know what to say. Should she lie and say he was deadly ill, and that she was available? It would sound heartless and shallow. Then should she tell him she had no recollection of anything that had happened to her in her recent life? That she didn't even remember her husband's face?

"This can't keep happening like this," he said firmly. "I don't want you hiding in a garden, I don't want you feeling guilty over doing this," he whispered and tugged on her hair so she could instinctively turn her head to the side, baring her neck to him. Licking the skin gently, he relished her gasp. He could still make her shiver.

"Y-yes," she whispered back, "I am married after all, but…"

"Are you?" he asked seriously, his eyes finding hers. The intensity in his gaze made her feel wrong, as if she'd be ravished in a second.

"What do you mean?" she asked, her voice almost quivering. She was terrified of the concept that he knew everything about her life. It shouldn't be possible.

"What you want to make of it," he replied gravely, making her purse her lips uncomfortably.

She didn't know why, but she felt the need to get away from him all of a sudden; to deny him her love. In his cold eyes she saw the ghost of someone incredible, but she feared she would be tricked. For just a moment, Kagome realized he could be another test for her sanity. If he ever hurt her… she didn't know if she could ever be whole again.

Kagome averted her eyes, unwilling to do this anymore, but Inuyasha sensed her hesitance and reacted promptly. He grabbed her chin roughly and harshly brought her lips to his. The pressure of his mouth against hers, coaxing it to open was the fragile woman's undoing, because she didn't know how to fight it, how to quench it. She let out a lost moan, giving the ruthless man the perfect opportunity to thrust his tongue into her mouth, scorching everything in its path, including her very heart. The flames twisted inside her body, making her aware of sensitive places she didn't remember having.

Her tingling skin, the luscious shudders that went up and down her spine, Inuyasha's frantic caresses made her weak with desire and panic struck her violently. She realized in that moment that she was unable to deny him anything. He had her wrapped around his will and she feared that. If she couldn't even stop his sizzling kisses, how could she ever stop his assault on her heart?

Did she want to?

The question brought forth a frustrated grunt as her hands unconsciously tangled themselves in his rich mane. He smirked against her mouth, trailing his hands down her sides as he guided her towards the bench.

He sat down, pulling her on top of him, her hands on either side of his lap. She could feel him hard under her and understood what it meant, but his mouth attached hers viciously, leaving her breathless and unable to think properly. He erased every doubt with his lips, lit every dim fire with his touch. His passion was like poison darting from his body towards hers, invading her veins.

Now more than ever she couldn't resist him.

Inuyasha could feel every one of Kagome's pleasure-filled moans traveling down his throat, echoing inside his own chest as he swallowed them greedily. But he never got lost in her soothing presence, in the warmth of her skin; he never let the heat of her mouth and the texture of her tongue conquer his mind; he had plans.

The determined man avoided her eyes, but she had hers closed. Slowly, his fingers pulled the dress from her right shoulder, letting the thin light of the moon make her skin glitter brilliantly. Kagome shivered, perhaps from the chilly wind, perhaps from his touch. His lips touched the smooth texture gently, as if he was meant to worship her. Soon, his tongue tasted her shoulder, making the young woman throw her head back and grind herself against the man under her. He grunted lowly, sensing his own arousal, but unwilling to do anything about it just yet. Yes, she had invaded his senses, and yes, he was drunk on her, but he wouldn't let this cloud his judgment.

It was still a game.

* * *

The imposing figure dragged Audrey by the elbow through the entire passage, avoiding the spell traps and guiding her to do the same. It was the first time Audrey walked through the secret passageway while conscious. A door opened in the wall to show a large office full of odd-looking objects and jars of herbs and body parts of animals Audrey had no desire to know. The man inside seemed not to have noticed them enter; he was too engrossed in a transparent screen that showed images of something Audrey could not describe from such a distance.

It soon became clear that the images showing were reality, something that was happening at that moment. Audrey followed the woman as she approached the wizard and they were both surprised to see a beautiful garden and two people sitting on a wooden bench. Audrey's heart beat so loudly that she could hear it pounding in her eardrums, rebelling to flee out of her body. She couldn't stand to watch; she feared that this time it would be something far worse than she had ever witnessed.

Instead, she scanned the room to remember any detail. Shelves, books – lots of them – and many, many bottles. On the desk, right next to the floating transparent screen there was a tiny, intricate bottle, that Audrey recognized from somewhere. If she remembered correctly, she'd seen one in Kagome's house before.

When the witch chuckled lowly, Audrey's gaze connected with the playing images, and she gasped, never noticing how Naraku's head turned _just slightly_ to the side at the unexpected sound. On the bench was Inuyasha and above him Kagome, her shoulder bared to his wandering lips and her waist and back attacked by his probing hands. Soon Kagome relaxed in his embrace and something seemed wrong about the picture. The young woman rested her head on her lover's shoulder and he stopped his assault on her skin. Furtively, Inuyasha pulled something out of his pocket – a bottle.

Suddenly, the image became very large and clear, feeling as if they were all there, in front of the couple, witnessing everything first hand. Audrey knew instantly what was wrong about the image before her. The bottle in Inuyasha's hand, the tiny recipient, it was identical to the one on Naraku's desk. Her eyes trailed from one bottle to the other and she almost didn't believe it, until she saw Inuyasha's cruel smirk and his fleeting glance at Kagome, as if to make sure she wasn't looking, before he put the potion inside his pocket again.

It was hard to swallow.

Audrey was aware of how much Inuyasha had suffered, of how heartbroken he'd been, but to see him try to destroy Kagome was too much. For him to ally with two of the people he should hate was unbelievable. She knew that Kagome had lost her memory. In fact, she knew everyone had lost their memory; after all, that was why she and Lady Caroline and Rin and Kaede were being imprisoned - wasn't it? Because the potion of erasing memories didn't work on them.

Inuyasha's mad eyes had been unforgivable. His revenge would surely be catastrophic.

Kagome would be devastated.

Audrey felt sorry for the both of them, but there wasn't much she could do, unless she got out of this place. How sad it was... no one except Inuyasha knew what was happening, and he was the only one who had absolutely nothing to win from warning Kagome.

On the contrary.

Suddenly, Audrey felt _so sick._

"Look, he's got your acting skills, lover," the beautiful witch commented, knowing that any comparison to Inuyasha would piss him off.

"He's just miserable," the man responded, recognizing the emptiness in Inuyasha's eyes. There was no chance for that man, and this made the wizard _happy._

He paused temporarily, remembering something and turning his head a little to the side. "How is Yura?" he asked, his voice unreadable.

"Miserable, I should presume," the woman answered cheerfully with a grin and received his satisfied smirk in return.

"Outstanding," he said, his words as full of passion as he usually was. As long as she suffered, his Yura would know to come back to him. He was sure that one day she would get tired of Inuyasha and remember that her husband was still home, still waiting for her. But what he didn't know was that she thought about that every day.

Just when it appeared as if the wizards had forgotten about Audrey's presence, the man looked at the young woman dispassionately, as daunting as he'd always been.

The witch saw it and reacted, explaining, "She forgot everything."

"Is that so?" he asked doubtfully, almost making Audrey squirm, but she remembered she had to play the confused. She didn't know who they were. She didn't know who they were. If she told herself that a couple more times, maybe she'd believe it.

"The potion worked, but not on all of them," the woman old him, glad that it had at least crossed one threat off their list.

The man inspected Audrey, who did her best to look confused. Looking intimidated was not an issue.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked. "What am I doing here? And why was I in that dungeon? I don't know what you're planning, but I want to go home!"

He paced around her; did he believe her or not? It was hard to tell.

"Do you really not remember anything?" he asked and she stiffened for a second, barely remembering she had to maintain her composure.

"Do I not remember what?" she countered and he smiled, walking in circles around her. It felt wonderful to be the predator while she was the pray; he felt so invigorated.

"A couple of things," he answered nonchalantly from behind her, and she turned around swiftly to face him but realized he was behind her again. He liked to pray tricks and they were gradually starting to disarm her.

"Look," she said slowly, almost quietly. "I just want to go home, can I? I promise I won't mention anything of this weirdness, I won't even think about you again, but can I? I miss my mother." Her mother – she didn't even have a mother. She had no one actually, but he couldn't know what.

"Do you?" he asked, almost looking sympathetic.

And yet…

The man took something from the desk. The bottle full of potion. Audrey furrowed her brows – was he going to give her the potion again? Now that she 'had no memories'?

"If you drink this I'll let you go," he promised, holding out the potion. "I just want to check something." He seemed so curious that Audrey prayed she wouldn't lose her memory. It hadn't happened so far, why would it work now of all times?

Slowly, cautiously, she brought the bottle to her lips and looked at the man curiously, before sipping a bit of the liquid inside. It was terrible; bitter and sour at the same time. Foul, plain foul. She coughed in disgust and almost dropped the rest of it, but the man took it out of her hand just in time. For a long time he studied her closely, anxious for it to take effect.

Audrey's eyes widened as she felt a drastic pull on her insides, as if she _needed_ to say everything that lay on her soul. She wanted to scream at them everything she knew, regardless of whether she should or not.

The man noticed this and smirked.

Audrey hissed, "You bastard!"

"So," he said, chuckling lightly, "have you really lost your memory?"

Audrey could feel them coming, the words, those blasted two letters making their way through her throat, past her tongue and just escaping her lips, "N-no."

She'd wanted, she'd meant not to say it, but she'd had no choice.

He'd given her a truth potion.

His haunting laughter, the pressure of her failure on her shoulders.

"Perfect," he said. "So you _do_ remember who Kagome is?"

"Yes," she said almost breathlessly, still struggling to hold back, but realizing it was useless. She couldn't. The potion was too strong. The witch, that _bitch_ gasped loudly, not having expected this. Audrey wanted to roll her eyes just to spite her, but she didn't. She was helpless. Tears of frustration tore at the corners of her eyes.

"Who else knows about our little secret?" he asked disdainfully, truthfully more curious than anything else.

"Eveline," she answered mechanically, unable to resist.

"Hn," he nodded, "I've already taken care of her." After a pause, Audrey saw his satisfied smirk, knowing that he'd reconsidered and he was going to tell her something else, something that would surely disturb her. "Kagome herself gave her the potion. Poor Eveline, unable to resist it like you did." Of course, it had been much potent than those first versions of it; now the potion was almost invincible. With the exception of these four women.

"You bastard, bastard," Audrey murmured, unable to do much more.

"You keep saying that," he said, quite irritated. "My treasure, I did not expect this kind of pretense from _you_." The words astonished her, because she didn't understand what he meant. His smile was inexplicable, as well.

"Have you found a successful way to escape, the four of you?" he asked next and her eyes widened. Terror gripped her, knowing she was about to do the worst thing she could.

"_I'm trying," Rin said, the sound of shackles moving almost deafening them. "They'll give, I know they will. I've been doing this for a long time, you just didn't notice," she explained, rubbing the chains together in the hope of them weakening, so she could open them._

"_An amazing idea, Rin. Should we try, as well?" Kaede asked, impressed by the girl's imagination._

"_It would help," the girl said, unyielding._

"Not yet," Audrey replied unwillingly, a tolerable answer for the moment. She hoped he wouldn't persist.

But he did. "Is there any way you could ever escape?"

This time, tears did flow down her face. She was betraying not only herself, but the other three women, as well. "Yes," she replied, her eyes downcast.

"Really?" he asked, truly interested. "Tell me."

"Rin has managed to weaken the chains a little by rubbing them together. It is possible that in a while she'll manage to open them," she answered, ashamed of herself, even though she hadn't been able to help it.

"Very well," he nodded, "Then I shall change your chains weekly. I had the impression they were too thin anyway."

After so much humiliation, Audrey thought that she would be spared of any more, but she was wrong. For her insolence he intended to punish her.

"Did you see what happened just now in Kagome's garden? Do you understand what this means? I've driven Inuyasha to act against Kagome. Now he'll take his revenge; isn't that lovely?" Lovely, he said. The witch behind him laughed vigorously, enjoying the current situation. They were sick, _sick_ people.

"_Fuck you,_ Naraku," Audrey cursed with all her heart for all of the times she'd seen Kagome act like a whore, for all of the times she'd witnessed Inuyasha hurt inside his own shell, for all the days Naraku had kept her here in the darkness of a dungeon. For all of the destruction Inuyasha would cause and for all of the misery that would rise.

She was rewarded with a slap from the man, his features twisted into something despicable.

His soul was ugly.

"You," he hissed, "should not make me do something I don't think it is time for."

She didn't know what that was, but had the impression she didn't want to know anyway.

"Tsubaki," he called harshly, and the witch behind him stepped ahead.

"Lover?"

"Get this woman in the dungeon and make her realize she can't win this. _They_ can't win this," Naraku declared, the fire pits from hell burning in his eyes.

* * *

He groaned out loud, crushing her more to his body – it was all a façade. Kagome's surprised gasp was a satisfying reward as he traced her sides with inquisitive fingers. She was his now. If he demanded her body, she would give it to him; if he wanted to take her soul and sell it, she'd let him.

Perfect.

Smirking cruelly, Inuyasha looked at the moon above her shoulder, licking her skin lazily at the same time. It was his time to shine.

Unexpectedly, he pushed her head off his shoulder and pulled on her nape to bring her mouth to his, applying much more pressure on her lips than in any other kiss. This was a hymn of what was to come; the hymn of her fall. She would fall. Kagome held her breath, getting dizzy but loving it at the same time. He released her abruptly then, pushing her backwards a little that she almost fell.

"Think about it," he told her seriously, before turning on his heels and leaving the garden, leaving her behind.

The dazzling moon was still shining.

* * *

They were desperate.

It looked like this time the potion had worked. Rin did not remember a thing. They reminded her, told her stories, memories, yet she didn't know a thing. She was more confused about why she was there.

The Caveman, they wanted to say, but realized she didn't know who that was. "Naraku," Caroline told her. "He brought us here and chained us because we were the only one who remembered how he'd tricked Kagome and Inuyasha."

"Why would anyone trick Kagome and Inuyasha?"

Rin didn't remember Naraku; he'd made his entrance far too late in their life for her to remember him.

"Rin, he and Tsubaki, an evil woman, together they tried to break Kagome and Inuyasha apart. I'm not sure why yet, but they made terrible things. By the time we finally understood what was happening, why Kagome was avoiding us and why Inuyasha kept saying horrible things about her, it was too late. We were already here. Don't you remember?"

Rin only remembered Kagome and Inuyasha's wonderful relationship, their love for each other.

"When can we go out?" she asked, almost childishly. After all, she'd been reduced to a young age.

The others groaned for the millionth time, praying that something would happen. Why had they let Rin eat that poisoned food?

Suddenly they heard some noise and their throats dried. Was that Tsubaki, coming to get another of them? If they were asked, should they say they'd forgotten? Rin had, so she could be free, but… Rin wouldn't be able to warn Kagome and Inuyasha.

Their fear climbed intense heights when they realized it was not only Tsubaki, but Audrey as well, looking more depressed than ever. The witch changed their chains by magic, and it wasn't like Rin was fit to weaken hers anymore; she didn't know how to.

"Here's your rat," Tsubaki said, throwing Audrey on the ground and making shackles appear to bind her once again. This time, unlike the very first time, Audrey didn't resist.

Then the witch left, letting darkness signal her departure.

"Audrey?" Lady Caroline's voice floated in the air first. She wanted to know what had happened, but feared that the answer would be unbearable.

"Y-yes," she replied, tears blinding her.

"Can you tell us what happened? Why are you back?"

There was a momentary silence. "I screwed up," she stated feebly.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, suddenly frightened of the possibilities.

"He has a potion that makes a person tell the truth about anything."

Caroline swallowed heavily, the reason why the witch had changed their chains suddenly clear.

"It wasn't your fault," she decided instantly. It could have happened to any of them.

Audrey shook her head; no, her fault was far worse, far more unforgivable. "I told them about the Rin's chains weakening, about _Eveline_," she admitted and Caroline gasped. "He said he'd already taken care of her. Caroline, I don't know what he meant." She was truly sorry. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, and I want to die. I shouldn't have pretended to have lost my memories." But this didn't absolve her crime.

"We had a flicker of hope, but now I destroyed it," she cried out as the others remained silent. "And Inuyasha… now he's seducing Kagome, and who knows what he'll do to her out of vengeance. He's mad, I saw his eyes. I saw it in the way he looked at her."

Kaede sniffed loudly. "You didn't destroy our hope," she said lowly. "Rin has lost her memory."

Indeed, the girl had been unusually quiet.

"What?" Audrey said, her eyes wide and frightened. "Why?"

"The food. There was potion in the food we all gave her. Perhaps it was too much, perhaps it was too potent. She lost her memory," Kaede explained, still quite unable to grasp the meaning herself.

"We're doomed," Caroline's somber voice echoed in the dungeon and the three women froze at the hollow sound.

* * *

Kagome remained on the bench for a long time, still trying to grasp what had happened. For the first time in her life, she hadn't been able to control the desires of her body. She'd given in so easily, so wantonly. But she would never doubt her feelings again. Whatever it was, this was right. What she felt for him was right and she would trust her instincts.

She loved Inuyasha.

A fresh need to cry surprised her. It came from within her chest, as if the overwhelming passion she felt was too much, as if she should let it out.

For once, she liked that she couldn't remember her life.

A smile danced on her puffy lips, reminding her of his kisses. Unintentionally, her gaze drifted towards the sky, inspecting the sparkling stars. There were clouds, just a few, but she was sure it wouldn't rain soon. She squinted suddenly when two of them twisted into Yura and Inuyasha's faces on the sky and Kagome blinked twice.

What did _that_ mean?


	9. From inside

**Corrupted the Blind**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_13.06.2010: This chapter has been re-edited and title of story changed from 'Ancient Feelings'.  
_

_Warning: Two lemons. You might not like the second. And coarse language._

**_

* * *

_**

He had to put on a show.

Wearing what looked like a genuine smile, he took Kagome's hand with no shyness, praising himself when he felt her fingers wrap around his more tightly. She was not being timid, either.

She'd said yes to being his woman, yes to being with him from now on. It hadn't surprised him; he was simply glad it hadn't taken any longer. Her hesitance was gone, her kisses firmer. This Kagome was the Kagome he remembered from before, the one he'd fallen in love with, and he would admit that it was hard for him to want to crush her, yet she'd had no such qualms all that time ago.

He'd just do the same.

Smirking conceitedly, he told her how beautiful he thought she was, how good that dress looked on her, how she made everything around her seem brighter.

She'd always been one to love a man who knew how to compliment a woman.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked warmly, excited to see yet another place. So far he'd brought her to some ruins; they'd just walked, but it had been wonderful. They'd seen the sunrise, since he had come truly early just to be able to do this with her.

Their first sunrise together.

The wind was tame and Kagome was grateful because her hair wasn't wild for once. For some reason, every detail of her appearance mattered, and she wanted Inuyasha to love everything about her.

"You'll see."

He'd said that before, she'd just have to wait for the surprise.

This time it was a river, a thin, noisy one.

Inuyasha was desperate for intimacy – he knew that such a thing would seal their bond, would make her unable to let him go. After spending a night together, he knew she would be drastically hurt if he did anything against their relationship.

What he had planned was the worst.

So he wanted to rush it, to get to being physical with each other as soon as possible, but he didn't want to scare her off. He knew that he could take her right then if he wanted, she wouldn't mind, but first he wanted to create an atmosphere.

Everything had to be perfect. A second first time, although for him it would not mean the same thing. Never the same thing.

Just once. Only a night together would suffice, because it hurt. If he felt her again, if he got inside her again, he'd be in agony, but for the sake of her descent he'd swallow anything.

"A river," Kagome said, amazed at the beautiful scenery. The place was not far from her house, yet it resembled a sanctuary. Many beautiful things must have happened there.

"_Do you like this?" a young girl asked, the innocence in her eyes shining like the sunbeams trying to get past the tree crowns. Her gaze was set on a single, red flower, the petals appearing less fragile than her._

_The man, her lover, he was too lost in the sight of her to have heard the question. He stared unashamedly, looking at her body as if she was naked, loving that he knew what she looked like beneath that dress, that he'd felt every part of her._

"_Did you hear me, Inuyasha?" she asked, snapping him out of his reverie._

"_No, sorry, what was that?"_

"_Do you like this?" she repeated softly, showing him the treasured flower._

_He nodded and got up to approach her. "But I like you better," he whispered huskily, yet gently. Her ear tingled with the promise of those words and Kagome moaned when she felt his hand cup one of her breasts through the fabric. They hadn't been intimate for long, but it felt as if she'd known him since forever._

"_I want you," he told her, and it was okay, because she wanted him, too. So he took her._

_The noisy river never stood against them._

"It's not just any river," he said, remembering all those times, all those promises. "A sacred river." He was lying, inventing exaggerated phrases, embellishing things. But he knew she liked it.

"Look. Fish," she showed him excitedly, remembering times from her childhood when she would see little fish swim meticulously to avoid capture.

"Trout," he smiled, not an inch of it authentic.

And frogs, lots of frogs. Quite a few times Kagome had to make abrupt changes of direction so she wouldn't step on one. But she loved this place. There was an undeniable magic about it that took her breath away.

And so did Inuyasha, with every kiss.

His lips became ever more demanding, more alive, making Kagome respond equally. He knew he was stealing her will, twisting it into his own, and he loved seeing her so fragile, so helpless. She trusted him. She thought she was being loved, but she was being tricked. He'd always wanted to protect her; now he wanted to hurt her. It was a desire that came instinctively, as if something foreign had possessed him.

Sometimes at night, he didn't feel himself anymore.

Without words, he watched her inspect the bark of an old tree, amazed by its texture. Then she stood by the river, entranced by its vitality. She could feel its energy pouring down her veins, invigorating her.

Slowly, he walked to her, unbinding the strings that held her dress in place. Shocked, Kagome held an arm against her breast to avoid it from falling when she felt Inuyasha's kiss on her spine.

"Trust me," he urged. He meant to tell her he wouldn't try anything. "It's just… I want to see your back." He wanted to start with her back.

Nodding cautiously, nervously, Kagome let him open the dress in the back, leaving her entire smooth skin bared to his gaze. He remembered every hollow, every crevice, every bone. Like a true lover, he knew every place that drove her mad so he used this experience against her.

He licked her skin, kissed it, made Kagome's toes curl.

Unable to stand the pressure anymore, she turned around and wrapped her arms around him, driving her entire body against his hard one, feeling every muscle.

He knew he had her then.

Smiling against her lips, he disentangled their bodies, promising her they'd continue this, but first, "I have somewhere to take you."

It was a ruse, a low strike.

He didn't care.

They arrived at the church, the one that brought so many bad memories. Memories that should have been the best of his life.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome was taken aback, the beauty and intimacy of the church astonishing her. She couldn't believe he'd brought her here of all places.

"I wanted to show you I'm not playing," he said. "One day I'll marry you." Surprisingly, she didn't feel any emptiness or anxiousness at his words. Her husband might never return, why should she worry? If she wanted, she could marry him, so his words meant the world to her.

"Here, in front of God, I'm asking you if you want to marry me. Will you be my wife?" His eyes were pleading, his entire posture was. Staggered, Kagome could only nod.

"I love you," he said then, sealing their bond with such sweet, fake words in front of the Altar. He had to play his part well, because he knew God was watching. Inuyasha knew even He could do nothing about the gaping darkness inside his heart, otherwise He would have done it long ago.

"I _love you,_ Kagome," he repeated and kissed her sweet lips chastely, as if to keep it respectful in such a holy place. Honestly, he couldn't care less.

Her tearful, smiling eyes showed him victory.

Then he decided to shatter the last of her defenses.

They stayed a bit more in the church, enjoying the sacredness of their union, then Inuyasha whispered in her ear that he had one more place to show her.

They arrived on a plain where an abandoned English castle reigned, stopping even the wind's entrance. Inuyasha remembered this place clearly – he'd brought her here, had 'chased ghosts' with her in this place. She'd told him she loved him for the first time in that castle, making his heart flutter like never before. He hadn't had the courage to confess yet, but the place was magic.

Now he was ready to desecrate it.

He took off his coat and laid it on the ground, sitting on it and patting it to encourage her to do the same. Kagome was suddenly nervous, and he realized she knew his intentions. Much better, it made things easier. For a while he said nothing, did nothing, leaving her with the knowledge that it was going to happen and with the inability to ask if there was anything wrong.

"From the first time I saw you I realized you were the one."

"You want to get married," she interrupted. "How so?"

He remembered his previous answer, and smiled to fool her. Then he looked in her eyes with as much sincerity as he could muster, knowing that he would have been truthful in other circumstances. "I changed my mind." He loved lying to her like this.

Every movement, every word was part of his tactic.

"I love you," he told her. He had.

"I know," she smiled, this time it was she who initiated the kiss. A first step, it would develop into so much more. He knew it, and she knew it, too, and allowed it. So when his tongue found her neck and his hands sneaked behind her back to once again unbind her dress, she didn't flinch away, she didn't say a word. Smirking triumphantly, he bit her skin lightly, playfully, reveling in her moans of pleasure, her loss of grip on reality.

Kagome didn't know why she felt so bold, but it was she who climbed onto his lap, locking her legs on each side of his body, keeping him in place, giving him all that she was. She was making things easier for him, but she mistook his smiles for love and trusted he'd never toy with something so sacred. If he didn't love her, she had faith in him that he'd confess and stop this madness, this dance of pleasure.

His eyes lit her afire, making her aware of the moisture between her legs.

"Are you hot for me?" he asked softly, his head spinning from the imagery. He'd enjoy this, even if it hurt.

"I am," she admitted. "You make me feel like a true woman."

"You are one," he countered, stealing her mouth, doing whatever he wanted with it. Her fingers twisted in his hair, bringing his face closer to hers, so she could feel the texture, the closeness. Their noses bumped a few times, but it contributed to the charm of the encounter.

He wanted to be quick, but passionate, so he took the clothing off his upper body, flexing his muscles just slightly, enjoying the way her gaze was drawn by it. He groaned when her lips touched his flesh with no experience, butterfly light kisses growing a fire inside him that he had forgotten could be instigated.

This was still a game, he reminded himself, as his tongue swirled around her nipple, both of them surprised by the way she jumped slightly in his lap.

"I wasn't expecting it," she gave an excuse, blood rushing to her face.

He smirked instead of replying, repeating the action and relishing the way Kagome threw her head back, the dim sun light making her skin glisten. His wandering hands found the folds of the dress and crept under them, touching her bottom, bringing her body closer to his. Kagome gasped when she felt his hardness, knowing there was not much more to happen until she could call herself truly his. She didn't even remember when he'd released her breasts, but she wanted to be one with him.

Nothing seemed more important now.

Carefully, he managed to undress her completely, whispering words of encouragement, reassuring her that she was gorgeous, that her body was perfect. And it was – the same as he remembered it.

He undressed too and her eyes widened at seeing him so intimately, so closely. She was new at this, he kept reminding herself, though he'd seen her with so many men that it was hard to make himself believe it.

His fingers probed at her readiness and he rubbed her folds skillfully for a while, making her cry out for him, beg for him to take her. He was only a man, how could he resist her in such a position?

Aware of the seriousness of what he would do, of the false purity he would destroy, Inuyasha plunged inside her, grunting when he felt the tightness. He remembered being like this with Kagome, being inside of her, it felt like coming home.

But it wasn't that, it was just a scam.

Kagome moaned, the pain of being stretched disappearing with the first experimental thrusts of her lover. She told him how much she loved him, how happy she was that she'd met him.

He remained silent, analyzing her moans and groans instead, finding heaven in each of them, in each mind-numbing thrust. He kissed her breasts and guided the woman on top of him to manage a deeper penetration.

His insides coiled, the first sign of his impending climax, but he'd wait for her.

Deftly, he brought a hand between them, rubbing her moisture as she rode him, making her plunge her nails into the skin of his back. He bit her lip harshly and she climbed her high, clinging to her lover's body like she never had before. She didn't remember ever feeling like this, the need to grind against him too raw until she felt something wonderful sweep through her. It stated with her core and traveled up and down her body, ending with her curled toes and fingers.

He followed her in their bliss and they stayed in each other's embrace for a while after. She had no words for what had happened, and neither did he.

Once. One time was enough.

The sky darkened, rosy stripes covering it completely. The marks of their first sunset.

* * *

"Dammit!" Inuyasha shouted in the night's chill, increasing his pace. He was frustrated. Briefly, he wondered where his horse was, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He just wanted to get the feel of Kagome's skin out of his mind. A simple bath wouldn't do this time, he needed something that could erase the memory, the touches. Something that would undo the kisses, the magic.

His modest house was visible in the distance, its outline standing out between the trees. He'd lied. It hadn't been a game, something planned. For him it had seemed real, as genuine as those first times together.

It was what he'd feared.

But he'd fight it. This feeling, he'd make it go. He'd take Yura and have _her_ taste in his mouth, feel _her_ around him as they moved intimately. This time would be no different than any other night so far. Kagome didn't deserve his heartache, his consideration. He'd simply destroy her.

He suddenly stopped in front of an obviously old tree and dug his nails in the trunk, trying to relieve the pressure he felt on his shoulders. She had him horny for her again, the cunt. "Dammit, bitch," Inuyasha whispered harshly, pressing his forehead against the damp wood. He hissed in pleasure-induced pain and released a frustrated howl into the night.

Ironically, he realized Kagome always brought him trouble. She was his killer.

He wanted to be hers.

With desperate speed he rushed to his new 'home' and kicked the door open. Yura quickly emerged from the bedroom, looking frightened, probably thinking someone had broken in. She looked only half relieved that it was no one else than Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha," she started, but he cut her off, crushing her to him in a swift, clean move. With little to no force he pushed her inside the bedroom, not bothering to close the entrance door.

Yura pushed against him in protest, but he threw her against the bed before ripping off his clothes. He knew she wouldn't resist. The slut was always ready for him. Her eyes widened as his closed shut for an instant, trying to regain his senses.

The woman moved to get up, but he opened his eyes abruptly. "Don't move," he ordered, his voice a lot rougher than usual. She was used to his brutal demeanor, but it didn't mean she enjoyed it. Yet she could never deny him anything. The only thing she wanted to do was crawl under hidden stones and never come out again. Not for the first time in her recently pathetic life, she wanted away from him. But she knew she had no chance. She'd sealed her fate.

She loved him and she was _so weak._

Her eyes pleaded with him not to take her like this, like an animal, but he ignored her misery. He hovered over her, undressing her roughly, leaving her completely bare to his hungry gaze. She moved to cover herself under the intensity of his stare, but he ruthlessly slapped her hands away.

Closing his eyes again, his teeth grazed her already sore nipples and she moaned quite against her will. She was biting her tongue to keep the sounds from coming out, but her body didn't obey her anymore. After the first time she'd been with him, she'd realized there would be no one to ever make her feel the same. To make her feel desired.

To make her feel a woman.

Yura shivered when his teeth pulled at her nipples, giving birth to a pleasurable pain in her stomach. She felt embarrassed to feel all these sinful feelings, as if she had crossed the line of decency.

"Please," she begged, but neither was sure what she wanted anymore. He kept assaulting her, kept delaying.

"You're a monster," she wailed, thrashing her head and trying to wriggle out of his arms, but obviously to no avail.

"I hate you," she would have said, but she couldn't. She didn't.

It hurt inside. She knew her sins and faults, and she was paying for every one of them as he entered her in a hard thrust and every time he pounded into her, as if her inner walls were being ripped apart by the devil.

She felt his end close as he picked up speed, nearly sending her into unconsciousness from the sheer strength of the thrusts. She was sore all over as he bit and scraped and grazed every inch of her skin he could find.

Suddenly, he stiffened inside her.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered weakly as he emptied himself inside his sex partner.

Yura cried.


	10. First to know

**Corrupted the Blind**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_15.06.2010: This chapter has been re-edited and title of story changed from 'Ancient Feelings'.  
_

**_

* * *

_**

"Rin, say something," Lady Caroline coaxed, frustrated that she didn't know what was in the young girl's mind. She'd been so quiet during their talks that they'd thought she was asleep.

They heard a sigh. "I don't know what to think…" It was understandable. She was without memory of recent events, and yet they were all speaking about things she did not want to know.

"Then you should get out of here. If not us, at least you," Audrey said, convinced that if they said Naraku's time enough times, they would have his attention, and that way Rin could be set free.

"Naraku!" Audrey shouted, her voice echoing between the walls. "Naraku, you bastard!"

"Audrey, what are you doing?" Kaede asked desperately, knowing that every time they said his name he would be aware of it and perhaps come. It was why they'd chosen to call him Caveman instead.

"Let him come. Naraku, if you're not a coward, come here!"

In a minute, a binding light showed the man they feared most.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked with narrow eyes, his rage clear on his features. "Are you eager for a little torture?"

"Get her out of here," Audrey said, pointing at Rin and frowning, as if she couldn't stand her. She had to play her part well. "She's annoying. Get her out! It's you fault, _your_ damn fault."

The others had to admit that she was a good actress.

"What are you talking about?" He was returning her glare heatedly.

"Rin! She can't remember! I don't know what the fuck you did to her, but she cannot remember! It's your fault, with that stupid food you gave us. You poisoned it!" He had, he remembered, but why would it only work on Rin?

"You expect me to fall for your trick again? Why would she forget and not you?" he asked cautiously, waiting to see if she could come up with a reasonable explanation.

"Because we didn't eat the damn food! We gave the whole thing to Rin."

Naraku stood there, looking at her, unimpressed. Raising an eyebrow, he released Rin's chains and dragged her upstairs. In the dungeon, the women prayed she would be set free.

As soon as they got in his office, Naraku went directly to the truth potion.

"Let's not waste time," he said, noticing Rin's emotionless eyes. "Drink this." She did.

"Do you remember anything?" he asked, a little pissed at the whole situation.

"What should I remember?" She was confused, that was not a very concrete question.

"Do you remember Kagome and Inuyasha?" he settled for asking.

"Yes." He frowned.

"What do you remember about them?"

Rin struggled to recall their relationship. "Last time I saw them, they were on a trip to some old castles up north – he wanted to show her where he lived as a child. They still aren't ready for a baby, or so they told me."

Naraku's eyes widened slightly. So the potion had worked. It was… interesting. If he could get the others to forget as well, it would be fantastic. This last potion he'd worked for so long on was an improved version of all the others; this one was permanent, too. All the others faded in a while, but this one didn't. This potion was strong and persistent.

"Do you know who I am?"

She shook her head.

"Have we met?" he asked her and witnessed as she once again shook her head.

"Very well," he said, deciding to release her. After all, it would be a nuisance to keep her imprisoned still, especially if the others were irked that she couldn't remember anything. "You can leave."

* * *

He was fine. Everything was fine. _He_ was fine.

Maybe, Inuyasha told himself, maybe if he'd keep telling himself that he'd believe it. So he was _fine._

He frowned as the reminder of the previous day washed over him unasked for. His hands trembled slightly and he was past denying himself. Yura hadn't undone a thing; she hadn't helped him forget. It was still on the tip of his tongue, in his mind, his memory. Maybe if Kagome hadn't lost her memory, if she hadn't appeared so innocent and so fragile, and maybe if he hadn't remembered the consuming need to protect her, his heart would be safe.

It was no use. If things kept going like this he wouldn't be able to hurt her. She wasn't evil anymore; she wasn't unfaithful.

Inuyasha shook his head, his own thoughts sounding too offending. Treacherous. No, he thought, subconsciously driving his forehead into the bark of the tree he was leaning against – he couldn't even feel the pain. No, he would not feel pity. No pity.

Not for her.

For hours he'd wandered aimlessly; he hadn't been able to close an eye all night long, the smell of his activity with Yura only aggravating him. For the first time in a long time he broke down and cried, his head still hitting the trunk, his heart still aching. He wished things could have been different. He wished she could have been different.

At the beginning Kagome had been his very dream, yet… she'd transformed. The reason or circumstances were still a mystery to him, but he wasn't going to analyze it anymore. He'd got past that.

She still needed to be hurt. Even if it killed him, he had to bring her down.

Soon he was dizzy, but didn't care. His vision was hazy and it was getting so hot, so hard to speak, to form coherent thought. They blistered, the memories. They kept coming and going on a whim, never asking his permission, never sympathetic, never considerate. When he started believing he couldn't do this anymore, he pounded his head on the tree once again, as if a dark presence, something that came from within was guiding his body.

He didn't care anymore, because the pain felt so good and new that it extinguished every other sense. He couldn't hear anything around him – the wind that should have rustled between the tree leaves was so quiet, the river close by so _still._ The scent of nature was inexistent in his nostrils, as if he'd lost his grasp on the world.

It was only very, very hot. Blazing. A hell of sorts.

The fact that he was crying registered eventually and he wrestled with himself, trying to stifle the sounds.

In a world so silent, his sobs were deafening.

He collapsed in a smooth motion, blood running down his forehead – a miracle that he was still alive. He'd done this to himself and he'd do far worse, but first he wanted to watch Kagome suffer. He didn't know if it would help soothe his pain or if it would make him feel better, but at least she deserved it. All the nights he hadn't slept, all the days he'd simply sat there, on his bed, heartbroken, she should pay for _those._

Groaning with difficulty, he turned around to have the bark support his back. Slowly, he rubbed his head with his head, not knowing what more he could do. When his arm started aching, he dropped it to the ground beside him, noticing there was blood on his palm.

His blood.

He remembered that day as well, the most dreadful betrayal of all.

It still hurt to think about it.

_He grumbled something to himself and opened his eyes heavily, trying to see in the darkness enveloping him. The sharp laughter he'd become so accustomed to recently mocked him from _everywhere_ around him. It climbed the walls, jumped on the floor, the vibrations sending echoing shivers throughout his body. He couldn't stand this anymore._

"_So you thought I wasn't going to keep my promise, right?" she chuckled lowly, showing him she was every bit the bitch she herself claimed she was._

"_Kagome," he managed weakly, trying to forget the ways he'd once said her name, how sweet it had tasted on his tongue. "I understand things have changed," no, in fact he didn't, he couldn't, but he'd let it go, "but I… why can't you at least act normal?"_

_Normal was not in her vocabulary anymore._

"_You're such a whiny puppy," she teased sarcastically and he snorted in frustration. Everything he said she turned against him._

"_I don't know where _my_ Kagome went, but that's not you," he spat venomously, refusing to meet her eyes. It was hard to in that darkness, anyway._

"_I don't know what you're talking about," she pretended, apparently _innocently_, though that word was not in her vocabulary anymore, either._

"_Why don't you get over with this shit, huh?" he challenged, pulling on the sleeves of the coat that was stuck to the tree behind him by two arrows. "Why don't you kill me?" He _wanted_ to die._

"_I will," she assured him. "But first I'll tell you what I've been doing." _

_He knew. He knew and didn't want to hear, but she said it anyway. "I've been fucking your best friends. All of them. I took them by turns. I fucked other men, too. Many at a time, as well. Do you want to hear who I've been fucking most?" He closed his eyes painfully, tears leaking from the corners. No, he did not. "You thought we were friends, didn't you?" she snorted sarcastically, pitying his gullible nature. "Naraku. I fucked him."_

_He'd known. He'd known all along but acted as if he hadn't, because he'd hoped that she'd change, that he'd be enough to make her change. So while she kept sleeping around, she came back to him, and slept with him, and he didn't stop her. Until a random day when he found her – yet again – with a man, he didn't stop her._

_Kagome's gaze hardened and she took another arrow, preparing to let it fly towards his heart. "_Now_ I'll kill you," she declared and he swallowed thickly, awaiting his death… that never came. Kagome was promptly pushed to the side by Yura, who made sure to leave her unconscious, as well. Concerned, Inuyasha's savior came to inspect his wounds. Releasing him of the arrows, she breathed out in relief._

_Inuyasha looked down at Yura; he'd slept with her over the last year, had tried to show Kagome he could do the same thing, but it wasn't the same. It wasn't pleasure to him, it was pain. And he followed her from that day, not knowing he was going to bring _her_ pain, too._

Next to her wrongdoings, his intentions were tame, his thoughts pure.

Movement in the bushes around him made Inuyasha flinch instinctively, but a person he'd least expected regarded him curiously. Rin was quiet, looking at him as if she'd never seen him before.

"What are you doing here?" he asked weakly, forgetting the blood on his face. She didn't answer. Instead, she looked down at her own attire – it was dirtier than Inuyasha had ever seen it; she looked and even smelled – he realized – as if she hadn't bathed in a long time. Unexpectedly, she tore a part of her dress where the hem was already torn and ran from his sight. Confused, Inuyasha realized he couldn't afford to keep wondering about her, because he was struggling to stay conscious.

But now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen Kagome's former friends, Lady Caroline, Audrey, Rin and Kaede, in a while.

Then something strange, but familiar happened. As if he was being surrounded, controlled, even, by another presence. It was daunting and it made him want to think of revenge, so he let it linger. It could be his consciousness warning him about his own weakness.

To his surprise, Rin returned, and he found himself amazed by the sudden rush of emotions – mainly an odd confusion – that he felt at that moment. When she sat on her knees next to him and wiped his face clean with the wet rag, he was stunned. She was acting _so strange._

"Why are you doing this?" he asked, his voice a lot rougher than he'd ever heard it. He almost wondered if it was his own.

The girl still didn't reply and left again instead.

Inuyasha didn't have long to wonder about what had happened, because the pain in his head was too great, too pulsing, that he had to concentrate on it fully, but Rin came back with a roasted fish a while later.

He raised an eyebrow when she held it out for him to take.

"I'm not hungry," he said, but she left it at his side. "Rin, what's wrong?" he asked, confused by her behavior and the new feelings he was experiencing. There was something deep inside him, something that surged forward, wanting to protect this girl.

"I'll follow you," she said so softly that he almost missed it.

"What?"

"I'll follow you. You're the first person I see after…" she trailed off and shook her head, chasing her thoughts away. "So I'll follow you."

"Rin." He coughed loudly, tried to sit up. "Do you remember who I am?"

She nodded her head simply. These people kept asking her what she remembered.

"Good," because he'd thought otherwise.

For a moment, she wondered if she should tell him the stories she'd heard about him and Kagome, but decided against it. In his state, it could only trouble him.

"Go home," he told her. When she wanted to protest, he said harshly, "Go _home,_ Rin. I'll visit you some time. _Go_." Reluctantly, she did as told.

* * *

"Here's your soup sweetheart," the loving wife said, kissing Miroku on his forehead. Putting the tray on his lap, she climbed on the bed next to him, rubbing his forehead. "How's your cold?"

"I'm better," he replied with a smile. "Thanks to you."

She smiled back. "Kagome said you don't have to worry about not working for a while. Take your time to get better."

"Is the soup with no salt?" he asked, his eyes glinting strangely. His wife chuckled.

"You're not getting out of this, sweetie. I remember how Kaede used to tell you to eat without salt for your heart. I don't know if she's right, but it's worth a try." Her smile grew bigger at the sight of his childish frown.

"Fine. I haven't eaten salt for a while and I'll keep doing it until we see some results."

Nodding approvingly, Sango kissed his cheek and retreated out of the room.

* * *

For a few days Inuyasha just lay there on the ground, his back leaning on the tree, his thoughts astray. From time to time Rin came and brought him food and water, which confused him immensely. And every time he felt that same strange presence in his mind that had been plaguing his thoughts recently. It was darkening his conscience and he couldn't say he was aware of what he should be doing. He knew he had to get back to Kagome, to strengthen their 'bond' so she wouldn't suspect anything, but he was just _too weak._

Rin came again.

"Potatoes this time," she announced and held out a place for him to take. Frowning, he shook his head.

"Not today, Rin," he said, struggling to get up and she frowned. When she put the plate on the ground to help him, he held out a hand to stop her.

"I'll do it myself." As soon as he was standing, he shook his legs slightly to get used to the feeling then slowly walked back home, ignoring the girl that was still standing, still looking at him from behind.

As soon as he entered the house, Yura rose from her chair to greet him, frantic already.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," she said, her desperation showing on her face.

"Leave me alone," he grunted. Quickly, he washed himself and got dressed elegantly, leaving her without words.

* * *

Miroku stood on the bed facing the ceiling, his eyes wide and his breath speedy. He'd been dizzy these last days and weird flashes had kept bothering him. It was as if he was daydreaming, but the images he was seeing were so clear and real, as if they were memories.

He was seeing situations with him, with Sango, Kagome and Inuyasha, even Naraku.

Naraku and Tsubaki.

His breath stopped short and he sat up swiftly, his mouth half open.

Naraku! He was the one guilty for everything! He remembered!

His heart beating so erratically that he thought he was going to die, Miroku called for his wife desperately, too weak to get out of bed.

"Sango!"

Naraku had tricked Inuyasha, he'd tricked Kagome too. He and Tsubaki were not her friends – they were simply trying to hurt her. Miroku remembered witnessing Kagome's escapades, remembered being confused about it. And how he'd learned about Naraku. Just as he had been on the verge of telling Inuyasha, something had happened.

That he couldn't remember.

Which had to be Naraku's interference, as well. He didn't remember, Sango didn't remember, Kagome didn't remember anything, either. It was too much of a coincidence; it had to do with that bastard! The lies, the horror, all the lost years. And Kaede, and Lady Caroline… Eveline, Audrey, they knew, too. He'd talked to them and had decided to break it to Kagome and Inuyasha together.

But they hadn't had the chance.

Grudgingly, he remembered that one day after his hazy memory loss Lady Caroline visited him, talking about some plan of theirs. When he'd been confused, she'd seemed tragically upset and had left.

Now he understood… and hadn't seen her in a long time, either.

Naraku must have done something to her. To Kaede, to Audrey… to Eveline… did Rin know, too?

How were they going to get out of this mess?

Miroku called once more and immediately his wife appeared.

* * *

Kagome had decided to tell Tsubaki the news about her lover. For a few days Inuyasha hadn't come, but Sango suggested that perhaps he had some urgent things to do. Kagome trusted him to come back to her.

Truthfully, she missed him. It had only been a few days but it already felt like too long, and she was desperate to feel him next to her again.

And she felt alone. Tsubaki hadn't come and Naraku had only visited her once since she and Inuyasha had made this step, but for some reason she hadn't told him anything. It had been a short visit, after all.

"Come in," the servant with the moustache said politely, smiling quite disturbingly, but Kagome was already used to his ever-naughty behavior. If she put aside his weird jokes, he was quite a funny and interesting man. After all, Naraku had spoken highly about him.

"My Lady is going to come down in a minute," he said, guiding her to the sofa. Smiling softly, Kagome thanked him for the assistance and waited for Tsubaki to come.

When she did, her smile was great.

"Kagome, my dear," the woman said. "You are gorgeous and shining!"

"I am?" the woman asked with a blush, remembering the reasons why she was so happy.

"You are, my dear. Has something happened in my absence?" Tsubaki was smiling deliberately, as if she already knew. Kagome wondered how it was that this woman always noticed everything.

"Yes, it has," Kagome answered sincerely, pausing just slightly to organize her thoughts. "I met someone. His name is Inuyasha Taisho and he's the greatest man." Her eyes sparkled with the adoration she felt and Tsubaki noticed it. So Naraku's plan was working.

"I'm so glad for you honey," she answered slyly, really content that things were going their way.

"And we've also… _been_ together," Kagome added shyly, wondering if Tsubaki would understand what she meant.

The woman's eyes widened in pretense. "Oh?"

"Yes, he's… he was... perfect." The satisfied smile playing on Kagome's lips told Tsubaki that the girl was hopeless now.

"That's good to hear, _great_ to hear, darling. Your husband isn't worth the wait – I'm sure he won't ever return." Kagome thought so, too.

"But I wanted to tell you about something else." Something that had kept bothering her. Tsubaki nodded as if to coax Kagome into continuing. "I've kept seeing Yura lately, in my dreams, in the mirror, even. It's pretty odd, but I'm sure it's a sign that I should talk to her. Haven't seen her in a long time, after all."

Tsubaki pursed her lips in frustration – what was she to tell her now? What would Naraku want her to say?

"Do you have any idea where she lives?" Kagome asked.

"No, I-"

"I do," the servant with the moustache interrupted, smiling intentionally. "I know where Miss Yura lives now. She has moved from her old house." A swift frown settled on his features, but it disappeared just as quickly that no one in the room noticed.

"Will you tell me?" Kagome asked with a smile, triggering a grin from the man.

* * *

Yura stood gaping at the doorway, unable to believe her eyes.

"Well?" Kagome asked with a smile, realizing that while they hadn't seen each other for so long, Yura shouldn't look so surprised. Initiating the contact, Kagome hugged her warmly, glad to be able to talk to someone she did remember.

"Ka-Kagome?"

Yura's strangled voice brought a frown to Kagome's eyebrows, but she smiled nonetheless.

"I know I haven't visited in a long time, but I thought we should talk."

Confused by Kagome's odd behavior, Yura nodded unconsciously.

"Can I come in?" Kagome asked and Yura stepped from the doorway and gestured inside.

"Look," Kagome said with a sigh, "before we talk more I should mention that I lost my memory of recent years." There was a gasp coming from Yura. "So I don't really remember my life. They told me I had a husband and friends, but the only friend I do remember is you."

Yura was astonished. Kagome didn't remember so many years… but she remembered the time they had been friends, so, so long ago! Suddenly she felt guilty for taking Inuyasha away from her. She felt guilty for ruining her life, for being the reason to all of her plights.

The only comfort she could bring was to become Kagome's friend, but she had to keep it from Inuyasha.

Fortunately, Inuyasha had just left before Kagome had arrived. Yura had to make sure to tell Kagome that she would be the one to visit her from now one, so Inuyasha's presence could be avoided.

"What happened to your house?" Kagome asked, looking around at the modesty in which Yura lived. She noticed a man's trousers lying on the armchair. "Are you living with someone?"

"I am," Yura nodded.

"Well," Kagome said with a smile, "when will I meet him?"

Gulping, Yura shrugged. "He's gone an awful lot, but I'll make sure to ask you to come by when he's at home."

"I'm with someone, too," Kagome said. "His name is Taisho, do you know him?"

Yura shook her head; hadn't heard that name anywhere.

"He's amazing," Kagome added with a dreamy smile and Yura smiled as well, hiding the misery she felt. Her insides were twisting and churning as she became more aware that she had destroyed a happy family. Now Kagome was content with someone else, someone that wasn't Inuyasha, while he was still miserable.

How she hated herself…

Her thoughts overwhelmed her so strongly that she almost missed Kagome's words.

"Do you remember…"

* * *

Kagome returned home only to be told that Inuyasha was waiting for her in the garden and that 'she knew where to find him'. In a heartbeat she was by his side, hugging him warmly and letting her lips ravaged by his passion. She'd missed him so much, so much; she never wanted them to be apart again.

"Where have you been?" She looked into his eyes, hoping to find all the answers there.

"I almost lost some lands, so I had to leave urgently. I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you. I promise it won't happen again." He sounded so sincere and regretful that Kagome felt the urge to kiss him again to soothe him.

"I missed you," she told him wholeheartedly and he smiled deliberately.

"I did, too. I missed you so much." Following his tactics, he buried his nose into her hair, telling her how good she smelt, how much he loved her. How amazing it was that she was his.

"Only yours," she replied with a satisfied and excited smile, she was forever his.

They cuddled on the bench, kissed, and watched the beauty of the garden together, sharing something sacred, something Kagome never wanted to lose.

"How is your husband?" he asked cautiously, watching her every gesture. She began biting her lips in nervousness, looking away from him.

"He's… fine. Ill and…"

His snort interrupted her.

"Why can't you just tell me?" he asked heatedly, frowning down at her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked in confusion, alarmed by his angry behavior. She didn't know it was all a pretense.

"That you can't remember," he answered and ignored her gasp. "Why don't you trust me?"

Tears immediately sprung to her eyes, frustration crawling into every bone in her body. How did he know? It hurt, it hurt so much – did he not want her anymore? Now that he knew, would he leave her? Was that why he'd been absent for so long?

"I want you to trust me, Kagome," he said softly, noticing her sadness. "I wanted _you_ to tell me, I hoped you would."

He stroked her hair gently, kissing her temple, using his experience and knowledge of her body to soothe her. Instantly, she relaxed in his arms.

"I've known for some time," he admitted, "the servants warned me. I thought you'd tell me."

She'd been ashamed. She hadn't wanted him to find out how helpless she was, how she didn't remember much of her own life.

"So you know my husband left me?" He simply nodded in reply.

"Oh God," she said against his shoulder, her words muffled by his clothes. "I must seem so pathetic."

"No," he said, taking her head to cradle it in his palms. "You're not pathetic." His smile appeared slyly, making butterflies grow heatedly in her stomach. "You're _beautiful._ There's a difference."

Her kiss took him by surprise.


	11. Unveiled

**Corrupted the Blind**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

_06.08.2010: This chapter has been re-edited and title of story changed from 'Ancient Feelings'. Please do not read further chapters, because I intend to edit those as well._

**_

* * *

_**

"You're being silly," Sango said, trying to shrug off what she'd just heard, clearly intent on showing her disbelief, even though the apprehension written on her face betrayed the doubt she felt inside. To say she had never been interested in finding out why she didn't remember much about Kagome's past in this house was entirely forged, but she'd never considered _magic_ to be a reason. She had never considered magic at all.

"It's him, Naraku. I swear," her dear husband said, his face aghast. "It's Naraku." Miroku hissed venomously, a few selective memories hitting him full force. Sango didn't know it, she couldn't, but the sole recollection made him ache, made him want to throw up. And to think they'd both been cowards, not telling Inuyasha what Kagome was doing behind his back even when they'd had proof. Both Miroku and Sango. Now he felt guilty. And how to tell his wife that she had helped in the fall of a beautiful relationship?

It was a heavy burden to bear.

Inuyasha and Kagome weren't what they'd been – he remembered that now. And the more he remembered, the more obvious everything became. It was suddenly so evident why Inuyasha was courting Kagome now, so Miroku wanted to warn her. He hadn't helped at all the first time, but he wouldn't screw up this once.

He meant to get off the bed, but his knees weakened and Sango was there for him. She always was. Shaking her head, she helped him lie down again.

"Don't do that," she scolded, furrowing her brows.

"He's the one. He's the bastard behind this whole circus. Tell me, Sango," Miroku said, noticing the bewilderment swirling in her big orbs, "have you never felt as if you should remember something? Can you honestly say you've never felt frustration and confusion at not being able to tell Kagome who her husband was? That you didn't remember what had happened to her?" He smirked when she nodded hesitantly. "I remember now. _I_ remember _everything_." He did, in amazing detail.

And the more he remembered, the more he wanted to forget.

As if everything was obvious, he knew what he had to do. First of all, he told his wife everything, ignoring her gasps, ignoring her tears. He didn't care if the story he was telling was too harsh, he didn't care it was too painful.

It was the sheer truth.

And then he knew he had to find Inuyasha. He would find him and warn him, and then everything would return to normal.

If only…

* * *

Yura didn't know what to do.

Chewing her bottom lip, she hesitated before knocking, knowing that it was possibly the worst mistake she could do. She honestly, truthfully didn't know: _should_ she knock? But her hand had a mind of its own and answered her questions by acting of its own accord. Soon she met am old servant, one that she was quite familiar with. She didn't want to know him, she didn't want to remember, but this was, indeed, Kagome's house.

Closing her eyes for a moment, she asked for the Lady of the house. Kagome appeared.

"Yura!" the happiness showed on the young woman's face as if under sun light.

The intruder didn't know whether to be glad or relieved that Kagome didn't remember her entirely. She tried a smile, but even she realized it was too fake, and dropped it before unveiling her pretense.

"I told you I would visit," Yura told her, hugging her back – it seemed Kagome was exactly as in the old days…

"Sit down," Kagome instructed warmly. "I'll call Miroku to bring us something." Before dread could envelop Yura, Kagome remembered that, "Oh, he's ill. I forgot. I'll ask Sango then." The guest gulped silently, remembering how much the couple disliked her, but could deal with Sango better than with Kagome.

Besides, if Naraku's plans, which she knew nothing about but suspected, were going as smoothly as they seemed to go – after all, Kagome had no recollection of recent events – then Miroku and Sango probably didn't know much, either.

She could only hope.

But when Sango returned with a hateful frown, biting her lips as if to stifle vengeful words, Yura knew. Naraku's plans had flaws. Yura didn't know whether to be glad or alarmed.

They _knew._

* * *

Tsubaki dressed up quickly and descended the stairs in a hurry, her heart thumping crazily. She told herself there was no rush, there was no danger, but there was a _gut feeling_ whispering taunting words to her. She was worried. Naraku had summoned her spontaneously, as if something had happened. As if she had something to _worry_ about.

She didn't watch her steps, she never once predicted bumping into someone until she did, then raised her eyes only to be met by a moustache hiding a secret smile. Steadying herself, she pursed her lips, annoyed at the arrogance she always saw on this man, her servant. His eyes, as deep as the ocean, they seemed to be reading her intently, and she felt bare.

"Y-you startled me," she spoke with a small voice, hoping to walk past him, but he stood in front of her, preventing her advance.

"Is the Lady going out?" he asked, the meaning behind his tone unknown.

She tried to push past him again, but, once again, he countered her movements. Her eye twitched and she felt the need to fire him, but hesitated, remembering how much of an asset he was. Something about him kept her from pushing him away, even if she didn't know what it was. Raising an eyebrow, she wondered what could have possibly triggered this sort of behavior in him. While an enigmatic and puzzling man, he would never anger her.

"What you want is hard to achieve, Lady Tsubaki," the servant warned mysteriously, a smirk playing on his lips.

She froze, venom seeping through her veins, terror squeezing her senses viciously. Did he know what her intentions were? What her secret was? THeone she hsared with Naraku? Impossible.

"What do you mean, what I want?" Horror was evident in her tone.

_Did_ he know?

"Do not forget that loyalty is most important, and while it is not compulsory, it is advised." His words danced circles in her head, confusing her even more. He had no way of knowing that she didn't feel very devoted to Naraku at the moment, right?

Who was he truly? Had he been sent by Naraku to spy on her? It made… perfect sense. Tsubaki wasn't stupid.

"The world is very hazardous. You might need _help_ and _protection_ against enemies. Judge correctly who your _enemies_ and your _allies_ are." Choosing not to appear disgruntled, the woman merely parted her lips slightly and walked ahead, managing to get to the door without him stopping her. Behind her, the man was grinning, his moustache glistening under the light.

Unexpectedly, he grabbed her elbow just as she was pushing on the handle and turned her to look at him. There was a frozen moment that connected their eyes, and Tsubaki wished desperately to walk inside his mind, to inhale his thoughts. He was as intriguing to her as Naraku was, but no near as handsome. A flicker flashed in his amused eyes and she thought she recognized it.

Her eyes suddenly widened when she remembered what she had intended to do later on that day. Shaking off the servant's grip on her elbow, Tsubaki went towards the bookshelves and pulled out two old books, taking a little bottle from behind them. She could feel his eyes scrutinizing every movement she made, drinking in her gestures, memorizing places, and she had to remember to change the hiding place. He was burning holes in the back of her neck, but she shrugged it off, deciding the bottle was more important to concentrate on. When she turned around, his eyes hadn't left her and he was looking intently at the object in her hands, so she followed his gaze.

"It's cologne," she answered to his obvious curiosity, but he simply smiled. He said nothing.

Ignoring his deep bow, the woman hurried to get out of the house. Tsubaki still wasn't sure why she'd hired him as her servant, but she remembered it had been more of a desire than a necessity. Knowing this, it seemed even more intriguing, but she managed to forget it.

Still, the servant seemed relentless as he placed himself in front of the door.

Annoyed beyond measure, Tsubaki flicked her wrist and the servant suddenly froze. Eyes wide, he saw her point towards the dining room and suddenly felt his body leading him to it. Tsubaki took the chance to leave the house.

She reached the all-too-familiar tunnel and held her breath as she went in. A thick smoke appeared out of nowhere and she couldn't wait to get out of it. It was always like this. Suddenly, she came to a stop as she saw the staircase leading down to the captive girls.

"Not much long to live, eh?" she snickered mirthfully, before walking her way to her lover's office.

* * *

This particular day was normal and very boring. Whenever Inuyasha wasn't there to take her sightseeing or to simply entertain her with his presence Kagome found it awfully tedious. She'd spent her morning and afternoon reading some classic tales, intrigued by the psychology behind the characters' actions, underneath the silky exterior of their words and gestures. Every statement became an entire universe and every question made her tremble with confusion and an unsettling wish to solve the puzzle. Sometimes these old stories mirrored real life and Kagome found it odd how she could easily find herself analyzing everything about her relationship with Inuyasha. It had developed so quickly, so unexpectedly that she felt she was still in a haze.

She'd barely known him when they'd been together intimately. She barely knew him now, although she felt as if she'd known him for a lifetime. It was a strange spiritual compatibility that actually made her feel closer to him instead of more distanced, even as he kept his secrets.

She didn't know his family, didn't know anything about what he did for a living. Everything was so vague; his words and explanations were always guarded, calculated. Maybe that was the way he was. She'd accept it; she'd take all of him.

She was sitting on the bed, her window dripping with cold beads of water. It had started raining, but it was easily understandable, since the undeniably warmer season came with a package. Kagome wasn't afraid of storms, though they did rage from time to time, leaving her with an ache in her soul, because she never knew where Inuyasha was at the time, so he could always be in danger.

She worried about him.

Kagome couldn't help it; late at night, she wondered where he was. Every morning she asked her servants for any news – the lack of knowledge about his constant whereabouts made her dizzy and frustrated. That was how she knew she wanted to be with him always; she wanted to have him by her side, to never have to watch him go.

This was something Kagome knew she had to deal with on her own, because it wasn't proper for a Lady to suggest marriage to a man. If he felt he was ready to have her as his wife he would ask her. Kagome felt it in her bones.

Random noises on the hallway vaguely registered in her mind as she watched the trees twist and churn with the restless wind. It was funny how despite the wind and the rain the air was still pleasant and warm. Lightning radiated on the sky, followed by a distant, otherwise terrifying, crackling thunder.

Unintentionally, her heart picked up pace when she heard the commotion just outside her door. The fact that the voices were muffled but still managed to hold quite a high level of decibels made Kagome shiver for just one second, before realizing her house was relatively well protected and she had nothing to fear. With that though in mind, she opened the door before the persons arguing on the other side of it had the chance to. Her eyebrows lifted quizzically at the married couple frozen in front of her.

"Um…" Sango distanced herself from her husband a few inches, straightening his collar after having evidently pulled on it.

"What's going on here?" Kagome asked quite calmly, giving them a false sense of security.

"Well…" Sango trailed off, furrowing her brows worriedly, thus increasing Kagome's curiosity.

"I'll tell you," Miroku stated, looking extremely determined. For a moment Kagome was taken aback, but decided to invite the couple inside her room; it would be ridiculous to have a conversation half in the hallway like that.

"Come on in. Both of you," Kagome said, stepping away from the door to allow them to come in as she sat on the bed and gestured for them to take the beautifully intricate couch.

"Now… what is it you have to tell me?" Kagome asked, intrigued by the ultimate resolve Miroku seemed to be experiencing. She predicted that his words would be a bit – if not a lot – mind-boggling, so she patiently waited for him to gather his thoughts. But she'd noticed he was still walking as if in a daze, a side effect of his illness – she was sure. And how come he was ready to walk? Kagome forced these questions away for the time being – she really wanted to hear what plagued Miroku's mind.

"Lady Kagome, listen. I've… Naraku. Avoid him. That man is by no means a friend of yours. He is, in fact, the enemy," he warned, leaving Kagome open-mouthed and struggling for a decent reply. What he tried to say didn't make sense and she didn't know how to take it. At his side, Sango seemed to be struggling to keep a straight face.

Despite feeling the slim doubts she'd felt at the beginning, Kagome felt compelled to defend the one she'd come to think of as a dear friend.

"Naraku is no evil man. He cares for me, just as Tsubaki does. They have been here more than enough for you to realize they're decent people that want all the best for me. Their advice has always proven great, and I really don't understand why you're saying such foolishness. I'm feeling patient at the moment so I'll wait for you to give me solid arguments, but if you have none, then I expect you to shut up," Kagome told him in the calmest tone she could use, although the insult Miroku had brought to one of her friends had cut deeper than she was willing to say aloud.

Sango was horrified. She'd warned her husband not to try to speak to Kagome so soon, but he'd wanted to 'set things straight' as soon as possible. Kagome's reaction to the news – while better than it could have been – was still slightly hostile and disbelieving. Sango was sure her husband was caught between two sharp blades now – he had no way of demonstrating to Kagome that Naraku was indeed playing her other than to confess he'd recovered his intact memory, and at the same time he had to keep it on the low so Naraku wouldn't find out.

Miroku shook his head silently, not daring to even sigh. "I've discovered some things that I cannot tell you about. Sadly, if I told you it could result in a catastrophe or in history repeating itself," he said mysteriously, aware that Kagome couldn't possibly know he was referring to his partial loss of memory. To lose it again would be a disaster for everyone.

"Listen, Miroku." This time Kagome spoke harshly, "What do you imagine gives you the right to say such horrible things about people you do not personally know? Now, I would appreciate it if – "

In his frustration, the man who was nothing more than a servant snapped. "You are _blind_, Lady Kagome, can't you see? Everything bad that has ever happened to you was because of him!"

"Now this has gone too far! You're insulting _me_ now?"

"No, I'm not! I'm saying you do not want to know the reason why you are so miserable now."

"I'm not miserable! I have Inuyasha!" she countered angrily and frowned when he snorted sarcastically.

"Yes, and what a champ he is!"

"This is ridiculous! Are you insinuating Inuyasha is bad for me as well?" If he said yes, Kagome would spare no second thought and fire him.

"For the moment I refuse to say a word about Lord Inuyasha," he said in a low tone. The last thing he wanted was to drive Kagome apart from Inuyasha once again. Past mistakes were bound to be repeated if he wasn't careful, so every effort that could be made on his part was needed in order to somehow rectify the damage that had been done to those two tragic souls. As much harm as Inuyasha surely had in store for Kagome, Miroku still hoped he could talk to him first and convince him of Kagome's past innocence. Maybe Inuyasha would cease his hurtful games and realize they'd all been tricked. This had all been a trickery. It was so obvious.

But Miroku had no answer to give Kagome, other than to insist on the fact that Naraku was the wrong man to have as a friend.

"Listen," he said with a sigh. "If you do not believe me, just be more cautious around him. Analyze his every gesture, every move. See if he isn't what I'm saying he is."

"And what, exactly, are you saying he is?" the Lady asked. She hadn't got the entire picture. "Because you didn't seem to be able to tell me how and what you learned about Naraku. You just keep telling me supposedly truthful facts, like how Naraku is _evil_ and how I should _stay away from him_. How is this fair, Miroku?"

It was not, but she should trust him.

"All will be revealed in short time." He hoped.

"And when is that?"

He couldn't say. "Look, I've known him for a long time. You should simply trust my words and understand that he isn't here to help you in any way. He's here to further damage you!"

"That is enough!" she yelled, making the hairs on Sango's nape rise. She'd been silent all along, but the whole discussion was giving her the creeps. She had never seen her mistress in such a rage.

"Out! Both of you!" Kagome was up by now and flailing her arms in a frenzy while ordering the couple to leave the room immediately.

"I want nothing to do with liars! You're nothing but a liar, Miroku! And don't think I haven't noticed how your wife hasn't said anything? Why is that, huh? Why is that, Sango?" She turned to the scared-looking maid.

"I-I'm not-"

"Yes!" Kagome agreed. "Yes, you are not on his side! You have no idea what he's talking about!"

Sango was about to disagree, but then she realized that yes, indeed, she wasn't sure that was her husband was saying was true. In fact, Naraku seemed one of the most charming men she'd ever met; it was highly unlikely that he'd ever meant harm to Kagome. But why would her husband have concocted such a ridiculous story unless it was actually true? She liked Naraku and Tsubaki, but she _loved_ her husband. She trusted him. No, she was sure now. Miroku was telling the truth.

When Kagome read the brief doubt in her eyes, she gave a short laughter.

"I was right. How sad. How sad that I'm being betrayed by someone I cared about."

Sango's lips twitched and she gulped at the intensity swirling in her mistress's shiny orbs.

"Unfortunately, I care a lot about Naraku. The fact that you are bad-mouthing him bothers me deeply, so I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave my house at once. Both of you."

The silence that ensued was so thick that it could be cut through with a knife, and Miroku experienced many feelings.

Sadness, regret, disbelief, helplessness, and the worst: hopelessness. Despair engulfed him and he thought back to those days when everything had been all right.

"As you wish, Lady Kagome," he said with so much depression that it surprised even her, but she waited for the couple to silently leave the room before collapsing on the bed and giving way to the sobs that had kept threatening to spill for minutes.

Why did she keep losing everything she treasured?

* * *

"_I have one more person to visit."_

Miroku remembered his last words to his wife. He surely hoped they weren't going to be his ultimate last words, although he doubted Inuyasha would harm him in any way.

The house the Lord now lived in was modest compared to what he remembered his former friend had lived in. But what completely threw him off was the fact that Yura was the one to open the door of the house. Yura, the same woman who'd visited Kagome shamelessly. Yura, the woman he suspected had very much to do with this whole chaos, though he had no way of proving it yet. She was dressed scantily, rubbing her sleepy eyes that widened soon after she realized who was in front of her.

"Mi-Miroku?"

"In the flesh," he would have said, had he found his voice. Instead, he waited a couple more seconds, cleared his throat, and asked for Inuyasha.

"He's sleeping right now," she said, not missing the way he flinched. So Inuyasha was living with this woman now… What would Kagome say if she found out? What would she think about the only 'friend' she remembered? How cruel that she could only remember Yura, and how even crueler that she couldn't even recall the pain the last years had brought because of this woman. As horrible as it sounded, Miroku prayed Kagome wouldn't remember.

"Well, wake him up." The request was not meant to sound so harsh, but he couldn't help the sudden burning rage he felt in his veins. Did Inuyasha think he was entitled to break Kagome's heart so easily and with no remorse? Where the Hell was the man he'd once called a friend?

"No need to wake me up, Yura. I'm here," a deep voice said, his annoyance at the unexpected guest obvious in the way his eyes sparkled and his brows furrowed.

"Well, great," Miroku hissed, glowering at the lack of proper clothing the man in front of him was displaying. He could just imagine the tons of sins Inuyasha was committing with the equally almost-naked woman he was living with.

"Did you come here to glare at me? Cause I sure as Hell don't remember ever telling you you're welcome here." Inuyasha wasn't stupid. He'd already realized Miroku had his memory back. He just had to figure a way to fix that.

"No, I came here to warn you, _Inuyasha_," Miroku said, calling him by his name. No title, no honorifics. Just like old times. "I know you're working together with Naraku," he'd figured it out, "but you're making the mistake of your life. He is the one that tricked you into thinking Kagome did all those horrible things to you."

Inuyasha scowled. "I saw her with my own eyes." He'd witnessed countless of her transgressions.

"Yes," Miroku reasoned, "but you _do_ know that Naraku is a wizard. Don't you have at least the slightest doubt that this could, in fact, have been all part of his greater plan to lead to your destruction?"

"Shut up, Miroku," Yura said, attracting two sets of eyes to her. The woman could read Inuyasha's widening suspicion in his eyes, and as bad and guilty as she felt for everything that was happening, she couldn't help wanting Inuyasha to stay by her. And if the only way he would do that was by being miserable, then she'd make sure he'd remain that way without an ounce of remorse.

"Don't interfere, Yura," the now unemployed man warned.

"She's right. Get out of here, before I kick you out. I don't need your lies and lectures. If I find you blabbering something to Kagome, you and your wife are dead meat." Inuyasha made a cutting gesture around his own neck and Miroku swallowed thickly, knowing the angry-looking man in front of him didn't joke whenever he promised violence. He'd been around him for too long to doubt his seriousness regarding such matters.

"You're an idiot. And you'll keep being an idiot until you wake up and see what your blindness doesn't allow you to," Miroku said simply and left the house, more troubled and concerned than when he'd arrived.

* * *

"There's absolutely no need to worry," the man told his lover patiently. "It is to our advantage that Inuyasha did not believe him."

The woman, however, wasn't as optimistic as _he_ seemed to be. Walking out of the shadows, the desk lamp light settled on her beautiful face, framing the angry expression she wore. It was the first time Tsubaki glowered in such a way.

"We are _discovered_, do you understand? _Lover_?" her words reeked of venom and Naraku stepped back as she moved towards him. All around the room, he could feel her magic aura sizzling and twisting.

"Now, don't do anything reckless, my dear," he advised.

"Reckless?" she asked in disbelief. "_Reckless_? Who do you think you are," she said, throwing herbs and any other objects off the table furiously and punching him in the chest, "to say such a thing to me, you careless _bastard_?"

"Calm down, dear," he urged, trying to grab her wrists, but her constant punches were keeping his focus out of line.

"You listen to me, you little whore," he told her harshly, growing sick of this stupid fight. In a flash he grabbed her forearms, gripping them tightly until they became ghostly-white and she started squirming in obvious pain, biting her lower lip to keep from showing her defeat. "I _know_ what I am doing. Miroku doesn't have anyone to speak to and he won't say anything because he feels threatened. We have Inuyasha by our side, otherwise he wouldn't have come to tell us about the little servant who remembered everything. And _do not _forget I still have that secret weapon," Naraku's voice echoed in the room.

Tsubaki almost cowered in fear when she remembered she hadn't looked for the said weapon in a while. She had discovered it had something to do with a heart, but her previous searches had driven her nowhere. Every time she had been left alone in his office, she had frantically looked for it, but to no avail. He had dozens of organs from different animals and even humans, but how could she know which one was the famous weapon he bragged about?

She saw her lover smirk deviously and shivered slightly. It was an imposing look of triumph; like nothing could dethrone him.

* * *

"I'm just very disappointed in you. You should have known better than to deliver the news so harshly and abruptly to Kagome. You should have been…" Sango paused, in search for better wording.

"Should have been?" Miroku taunted, carrying his luggage and part of hers on his shoulders, wrapped in a thick cloth that would ensure their safety. They were homeless now, and with their hopes very low.

"You should have been more considerate," she finished, glaring at her husband, because of whom she currently experienced the persistence of back pains.

"Considerate," he mumbled in annoyance. There _was_ no considerate way of telling a woman that the people closest to her were actually trying to destroy her. "If you knew any way to sugarcoat it, why didn't you do it?"

With that he shut his wife up. She had no reasonable answer.

Defeated, her shoulders slumped, Sango sighed. "So what are we going to do now? Where are we going to live?"

"At Mushin's," Miroku suggested and the dumbstruck look on Sango's face made him mentally reconsider.

"You mean," she said threateningly, walking with ever more punctuated and angry steps, "that drunken fool who allowed you to chase girls' skirts every time you saw them?" Her eye was twitching nervously and he felt the palms of his hands sweating in distress. What should he answer to that?

"And need I remind you, dear husband, that Mushin lives all the way in _Japan_?"

Oh… His face was blank.

"I had forgotten that. But where's the problem? We'll go to Japan," he declared proudly, ignoring Sango's reluctance.

"And how, exactly, are we _going_ to _Japan_?" she asked cautiously, her left eye twitching warningly.

The loving and caring husband gulped, not daring to look her in the eye. "By boat, of course."

"What _boat_, Miroku?"

Her tone already threatened with castration. "Um… we shall find one, my dear. I swear."

Sango knew there was nothing she could say to that. He was the man of the house – except there was no house – so she had to listen to his opinion foremost. But this was so unlike Miroku, to be running away from what he thought was right, to be leaving his friends in such a dire need.

"Why are you doing this? What are you escaping from?" she asked timidly after a period of deep silence, noticing his overwhelmed features.

"I don't… know."

"I thought you were stronger than this."

"I thought so too, but… I won't risk your life."

Sango's eyebrows shot upward. "Risk _my_ life? What are you talking about?"

Biting his bottom lip, Miroku answered, "If I dare say anything to anyone, Inuyasha is going to kill us if not worse."

As there was nothing Sango could say to that, they kept walking ahead.

* * *

Kagome had watched them leave, their heads hanging low, as if they were saddened. Truth was, she was sad as well. Sango had been the closest to her in the whole house, and Miroku had always seemed like a trustworthy fellow, so their absence cut through her life a sharp blade. She knew she should be grateful there were no more liars under her roof, but she couldn't help but wonder if having them leave the house had been the best decision. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew what Miroku had said could be true. Still staring unfocusedly, her mind was gradually set on a single thing. The distant feeling that she'd somehow believed every word Miroku had said without need for arguments made her want to search for the truth, to discover who the liar really was.

A pain sharper than any knife pierced her when she thought about the possibility of Inuyasha ever betraying her. She loved him so much it hurt…

And Naraku… she'd come to trust the man blindly for some reason. Sometimes his actions made her doubt, but eventually he would convince her that he was only filled with kindness.

Not for the first time, Kagome wondered where Inuyasha lived.

* * *

Turning around to leave, Tsubaki heard her lover let out warning noises.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What are you going to do with _your_ potion?"

She froze in cold terror.

Cautiously, the sorceress turned around again to face a deeply amused man smirking back at her.

"What potion?" she asked in a meek voice.

"The one you keep behind in bookshelves in the hallway, behind a few old books," he answered without missing a beat, as if he'd seen it countless times.

She gulped in fear, wondering how the hell he knew about the potion she always used to hide her presence, especially when she went to his office to look for his secret weapon and wanted to erase any evidence of her ever being there. Raising an all-knowing eyebrow, he grinned dangerously.

"What was the potion for, lover?" he asked slyly and her knees began to visibly tremble.

But she was strong. Her voice didn't tremble. "I don't know what you are talking about," she said, moving backwards as he was moving towards her.

"Of course you don't…" he teased.

In a swift movement she barely noticed, he reached inside her dress folds and pulled out a little container that resembled a perfume bottle.

"_This_ potion," he stated as he let it collide with the hard floor, shattering into millions of fragments, the foul-smelling liquid evaporating quickly. Tsubaki hissed when a few shards of glass penetrated the flesh of her right foot, blood pouring freely. Her eyes wide, she bit her lip and creased her eyebrows as Naraku went to his desk to retrieve another potion, which he gave to her.

"I want you to give this to Inuyasha. And instruct him what to do with it," he told her and she nodded in fear. How the Hell had he found out about her potion?

"Do not forget what to tell him," he reminded and this snapped her patience.

"I am _injured_," Tsubaki testily replied, "not stupid."


	12. Ancient Feelings 12

**Ancient Feelings

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha._**

* * *

A/N: I'm back, obviously. Italy is brilliant, really. I **__**had tons of fun. I even went to Gardaland, Europe's third most popular theme park – it was more than amazing :) And Venice is all they say about it and more… I'd be the happiest person on Earth is I lived there…**_

_**The only thing I regret is my freshly acquired tan. I hate getting a tan, cause my skin is really creepy and after two days of only swimming I'm really freaking BROWN! Or maybe I'm overreacting. The Adriatic Sea is quite salty…. which is weird, since I'm used to my lil' Black Sea.**_

_**Anyway – as promised – as soon as I came back, I started working on my stories. I hope you're excited, cause I have my next few chapters all planned, and I gotta tell you – they're going to be very… restless, hopefully. I even have a new story I'm working on. I came up with the idea in Italy, while I was brushing my teeth. You'll see what I'm**_ _**talking about when I'm done with it :)**_

_**By the way, you have to listen to Tiziano Ferro's Perdono. I heard this song while in a car, and I instantly remembered having listened to it a LONG time ago. Now I'm in love with it again :)**_

_**Read carefully and…

* * *

**_

"I'm almost done," Jane whispered urgently, as adrenaline pumped in her veins. The rattling noises were increasing in intensity and the other three women were slightly afraid Naraku would hear them.

"Stop making that noise, or else the Caveman will hear you," Lady Caroline told her in an exasperated voice.

"Fine," Jane said, taking her time in getting out of the chains again. After a few more hours, she carefully told them, "All done!"

"Are you serious?" came their disbelieving question.

Jane went towards the first woman next to her, who proved to be Lady Caroline, and touched her face lightly, rubbing her fingers against the texture. "You skin is rough and pathetic," Jane told her and Caroline almost cried of delight.

"We are saved!"

"Not so fast," Jane urged with a whisper, "I still don't know how to get out of here. And it's pitch dark in here; I'll have to use my hands to feel at the walls… maybe I can find a hole or something."

"Or you can try to open the door," Audrey suggested.

"No, the door leads to the tunnel leads to the stairs leads to their room. I cannot go there… what if I stumble upon them?"

"Oh, yes… and you know," Audrey added miserably, "they know about you being able to break the chains. I told them that, remember?"

"Blimey!" Jane exclaimed. "Let us hope I can get out of here before they realise it."

Suddenly, there was no other noise but of Jane's frantic footsteps as she tried to find the door. She felt a twig under her bare feet and lifted it carefully, afraid that it had cobwebs or spiders on it. When she noticed it didn't, she ran it under the door in hope that there were keys on the other side, even though that was a ridiculous speculation. To her utter surprise and delight, the twig came in contact with something hard that jingled slightly just in the familiar noise of keys. She managed to drag them inside and open the door. Jane turned towards the others who didn't have a clue about what she'd managed and whispered, "I opened the door." She heard them gasp, before continuing, "I shall leave now; don't worry, I _shall_ come for you."

Just as she was about to turn and leave, Audrey stopped her.

"There are three traps. Obstacles. The first one is a ghost. The answer is _life_. The other two obstacles… well, I do not know how you shall manage to do it, but perhaps you should jump your way back to the stairs, where you shall be safe."

"Okay," Jane whispered gratefully and fled off. Instantly, she came face-to-face with a shiny ghost that thankfully lit the whole tunnel, so Jane now knew what to expect of the narrow passage.

"You shall be dead in the next minute unless you tell me what the most important thing in the world is."

She looked at the ghost from top to bottom and raised an eyebrow. _Are these guys for real?_

The answer she gave was simple and clear. Life.

The ghost disappeared and she started jumping towards the stairs, surprised that there was no other spell blocking her. As soon as she got to the immense wall, she stopped when she heard voices on the other side.

"Who says I am keeping them as pets?" It was the Caveman's voice. Jane had a nasty feeling about this as she pressed her ear closer to the wall.

"Then why _are_ you keeping them? They are not going to forget; that much is obvious." This was Tsubaki's angry voice.

"You forget my secret weapon. There is nothing they can do to stop me. Besides, I have already told you," Naraku said and Jane gasped behind the wall, "I will kill them soon if they do not forget."

Jane's eyes widened and she parted from the wall for a second, before desperately trying to hear the rest of the conversation.

"But what about the near escape?" Tsubaki asked, still irritated. That woman was a witch!

"She is not going to escape," Naraku told her self-assuredly.

'_Just wait and see, bastard,'_ Jane though angrily.

"Should I check on them?" Tsubaki asked and Jane swallowed hard.

"No, let them be for now. Now, what did Inuyasha say?"

"Nothing much… It is more of a problem what Kikyou said. That woman is weird."

Jane heard the mirth in Naraku's voice when he spoke. "She is, is she not?" What did Kikyou have to do with Naraku? And Inuyasha? Were they in this together? It was all too overwhelming for Jane, who felt like her heart was going to beat right out of her chest.

"Does he agree to this? Is he going to give Kagome the potion?" Naraku asked expectantly as Jane heard Tsubaki sigh.

"You do know she has forgotten everything, don't you?" Tsubaki reminded him.

"Yes, I do. Which is why I shall give her the potion to make sure she stays that way. If we haven't succeeded with that first part of the plan, we are not going to screw this one, as well. Fear not, lover, you shall have what you have always wanted after all this mess," he promised.

"I don't know how you intend to do it, lover," the witch said, "but I can't wait to be this beautiful forever, just like you promised."

"And I shall have what I have always wanted," he mused out loud and Jane briefly wondered what that was.

"Come on. Let's go," Naraku said and Jane heard the creaking of a door that was being shut. She knew this was her chance to escape and quickly returned to the girls to tell them what she'd heard before getting away. She couldn't let them like this.

"You wouldn't believe what I heard," Jane whispered harshly, opening the dungeon door.

"Why are you still here?!" Caroline asked desperately.

"They plan on killing you," Jane spoke slowly and heard the others' gasp. "Caveman has a secret weapon even the witch doesn't know about. Kagome has forgotten everything and it's safe to say everyone else has, as well. And there is this weird thing about Kikyou… I don't know what her part is in all this foolishness. But the worst of all is, they have Inuyasha on their side!"

"What?!" the three women shouted in unison as Jane shushed them desperately.

"He is giving Kagome a strange potion. They want her unable to get her memories back; which is fine, if you ask me. She should not remember the horrible life she probably had after they took us away."

"Poor Kagome… Take care, Jane," Caroline wished her as they all heard the door open once again.

* * *

Kikyou didn't know what to make of what she'd witnessed. She was growing sicker and sicker of Inuyasha's attitude with each passing day. This was not what she'd expected when he'd asked her to live with him. This was not what the Inuyasha she though he was. He was a… stranger.

She was becoming surer and surer of that as he kept doing things that puzzled her greatly.

And this second visit of Tsubaki… The stoic woman had barged in their small house, asking for Inuyasha. Kikyou had tried to deter her, but Inuyasha quickly dismissed her. That had hurt Kikyou most. She'd gone to their bedroom, leaving the door half-open so she could hear them talking.

"What do you want again? I am doing what you told me to do," she'd heard Inuyasha say.

"I want you to give this potion to Kagome."

"What does it do?"

"It keeps her memory lost to her," Tsubaki had explained and Kikyou felt faint. Kagome… had lost her memory? She knew she should be happy, but the knowledge that these people did this to Kagome made her sick to her stomach. No one should deserve such a thing. She'd known Tsubaki was a witch; she'd been afraid of her all her life and didn't understand how come Kagome was best friends with the dreadful woman. But then again… Kagome had always been very trustful and naïve…

A tear rolled on Kikyou's cheek as she remembered what she'd done. It was her fault in the first place for Kagome's plight. But she wouldn't think of it. It was in the past and now Tsubaki was talking to Inuyasha. Instructing him what to do to keep Kagome in the fog. Kikyou didn't blame Inuyasha for doing this to Kagome… he was a bastard. It probably went with his genes… after all, she'd done it too. Everyone seemed to go behind Kagome and the poor girl was innocent.

It was exactly what made Kikyou unremorseful. She was envious of something Kagome had and she would never have. _Innocence_.

Just as Tsubaki was about to leave, Kikyou came out of her bedroom and stopped her.

"I know what you're trying to do. Tell him I'm not interested. Tell him I'm content like this," Kikyou hissed harshly and Inuyasha's eyebrows went up behind his bangs. It was clear that he was surprised. However, it was surprising that _Tsubaki_ was stunned, too.

"What are you talking about?" the witch asked.

"Don't think I don't know. Tell him that. Tell him I don't care if he does all these things. I am not impressed. I am _happy_. I am exactly where I wanted to be, doing what I have always wanted to do. You tell him that," Kikyou instructed.

"Tell who, what?" Tsubaki asked, still playing the innocent card, but Kikyou merely smiled before opening the door for Tsubaki to leave. The woman huffed in annoyance and promised to return soon.

* * *

Jane was surprised that the wall moved on its own accord, leading her into the dark room. She slowly closed it so it wouldn't look suspicious. Her eyes gradually grew accustomed to the very dim light that was piercing through the thick curtains. The tunnel and the dungeon had been dark and she'd been fumbling all the time, but now she could actually distinguish the outlines of the things surrounding her. Suddenly, a blinding light appeared in front of her and she covered her abused eyes, whimpering slightly.

"Hello, little one," Naraku's piercing voice carried through the room as his amused face and Tsubaki's were clear in the lamp light. "Were you going somewhere?"

* * *

Inuyasha drummed his fingers against the chair's armrest as he waited for Kagome to descend. As soon as he saw her, he got up to his feet to greet her warmly.

"Kagome," he said, and a lump stuck in his throat as he studied her. She looked…

"Beautiful," he whispered and shook his head determinedly, chasing the thought away.

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?" she asked him with wide, amazing eyes that had him cornered as he smoothly kissed her hand, enjoying the soft texture. His hackles were rising at his own stupidity and he felt like strangling himself.

"Let's go to the dining room," he suggested and Kagome nodded, intrigued by his behaviour.

As soon as they were there, Inuyasha closed the door as she sat on a chair.

"Whisky?" he asked and she shook her head. He went to prepare his drink and prepared her one, too. Deftly, he emptied the potion bottle in her drink and gave it to her.

"Well have some," he told her and – surprisingly – she obeyed, despite herself.

"What did you want to tell me?" Kagome asked after finishing her drink.

"That I love you," he said bluntly and she started a bit, before raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Be with me, Kagome," he pleaded, looking her in the eyes. There was a twinkling emotion shining in his and she felt compelled to stare at him openly. She heard him chuckle and this brought her to reality, and she nodded eagerly. He released a relieved sigh and smirked devilishly.

"Let's take a walk," he suggested and she complied.

The garden was immense and Kagome felt like they were walking on clouds, floating towards something exhilarating and vastly overwhelming. Her husband be damned, she would be Inuyasha's woman. She didn't care what others thought about this. She didn't care what Miroku thought about this man... Inuyasha had her heart and there was no denying it. She was desperately in love with him.

Their conversation was smooth and vaguely familiar as they walked towards the mansion again. It was already dark outside when Inuyasha stopped her for a second. With a serious look in his eyes, he bent down and gave her a chaste kiss that sealed their new relationship. She was so happy… so ecstatic. She couldn't wait to get to know him better.

Things were perfect, until they came to the hallway, where a man was facing the window. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who was frowning angrily.

She saw the man turn around and gasped when he proved to be Naraku. Delighted, she rushed towards him and embraced him tightly. "Naraku," she squealed, pleased to see his charming demeanour. It couldn't be that this man was evil, as Miroku had said. He was gallant and dashing and stylish… and completely harmless.

Naraku smirked at Inuyasha over Kagome's head that was buried in his chest and saw the hanyou's concealment charm flash, showing him the bared fangs.

"How are you, little one? I came to tell you Tsubaki is home," he told her, releasing her from the bear hug.

"She is?" Kagome asked excitedly. She couldn't wait to talk to someone, anyone, about her new relationship with Inuyasha.

"Yes. She wanted to see you. By the way, did something happen to Miroku? He seemed crazy. He came to my house and threatened to kill me; he even had a knife and all… He said I was the devil or something… is he here?" Naraku asked, apparently confused.

Kagome frowned and answered, "Miroku has been weird lately. He came to tell me you were evil and I discharged him. He is gone now," she told him.

"Oh. I am sorry. I did not want you to lose your staff because of me," he said rather guiltily and she smiled wholeheartedly. "Don't worry. You are my best friend after all, are you not?"

"Of course I am," he said with a smile, "but now I must go. Come visit us sometime," he suggested and she nodded enthusiastically, watching him leave. When she glanced at Inuyasha, she saw his disgusted look.

"Did you know him?" she asked and he merely shook his head, obviously trying to look calm, but inside, he was a tempest.

A smile hit her fully as she slyly asked him, "Are you jealous?"

His incredulous look made her burst with unconcealed laughter.

* * *

_**A/N: Well, what do you think?**_


	13. Ancient Feelings 13

**Ancient Feelings

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

_**A/N: **_**_Now you'll all know why I needed the three new characters. And now you probably have a clear vision of what Audrey looks like. I hope you like this new chapter._**

* * *

"Are you trying to run away, little one?" Naraku's voice resounded in the wide room as Jane's knees began to tremble. She frantically looked around for a chance to escape, but there was nothing promising.

"H-how did you know?" she asked with a quivering voice. She couldn't say anything else. Her throat burned with unspoken questions. How did he know she was about to escape? Did they feel her presence when she first came behind the wall? Was this a setup?

"We have our ways," Tsubaki purred, getting a hold of the girl's elbow and nuzzling the side of her face. Jane felt disgusted, but she couldn't move. She realised she was under a spell that kept her immobilised.

The twosome proceeded to ignore her as they began discussing other problems.

"She is head over heels in love," Naraku told Tsubaki and Jane shivered, but not from cold.

Who was?

"So every blow would pretty much destroy her now?" Tsubaki asked, mildly interested.

Destroy who?

"Yes, pretty much so. You have to talk to her and assure her he is a great choice, then we shall send her to our dear Kikyou's."

Send who? Damn, it was too hard for poor Jane to follow.

"You are so evil," the witch whispered seductively, licking the side of his face.

"I am doing my best, darling," he smirked dangerously.

"Now that I mentioned it… what did Kikyou say exactly when you went to her house? Naraku asked with reborn curiosity. Tsubaki's lack of answer lit an anxious feeling inside his chest as he watched her face harden and all her features shine in the rather dim light. Her forehead was unusually smooth and her voice had a silky quality to it.

"She said to tell you she is happy where she is, and that she knows about our plan. She told me she doesn't care."

Naraku blanched and Tsubaki hid a small smile. She could feel his magic aura crackle around him. He said a few words in Japanese that Jane didn't understand then spoke loudly in English, "I think it is time to put my plan into practice. My weapon," he explained and Tsubaki held her breath – the weapon she'd been erratically looking for and couldn't find… she'd get to see it at last!

"Bring the girls," Naraku ordered.

"Why?' came Tsubaki's confused reply.

"We need an audience," he stated simply and Tsubaki obeyed without questioning him. The desire to see the weapon was too great for her to show any disobedience.

A few minutes of silence later, the three girls were rubbing their eyes, trying to adjust to the light in the room. They were trembling, Jane noticed, and as soon as they saw her their eyes widened ludicrously. Jane lowered her head, ashamed that she hadn't been able to escape.

Naraku walked slowly next to the window and punched a whole in it. All the women in the room were surprised at his strength and started at the abrupt sound.

He took a jar out of the wall and Tsubaki's eyes widened. So it _was_ a heart! Or at least it looked like one. Okay... it was a heart...

So, what did this heart do?

What she didn't notice was the dazed look in Audrey's eyes as she saw the jar. Her chest started pounding rapidly, something that only sometimes happened. She was so used to not feeling any heartbeats inside her chest, that she often wondered if she had a heart at all.

But now... she had a sense of completion… of being full again. Without realising it, she walked towards the jar; the image of the beating heart floating in revolting fluids was the only thing she had in her mind. She didn't notice the startled gasps of her friends, didn't hear their pleas for her not to move.

When Naraku let her touch the jar, her whole body pulsed and a bright light enveloped her. Naraku entrusted her with the jar and she stared at it blankly.

When Tsubaki was going to say something against it, Naraku shut her up with a firm, raised hand.

"Can you feel it, my child?" he asked softly and Audrey's eyes filled with tears, before widening in utter surprise. She felt the wind... it was whirling, twirling, it was blowing more powerful than ever and her whole life seemed enveloped in it... it was the breeze she often felt… the strong one she'd always mention and Lady Caroline would always call her paranoid because of it. Shyly, she looked up at Naraku and he nodded, as if he understood everything about her. Opening the lid, she took the heart out and squeezed it lightly. It was so alive and connected to her... She felt as if it were hers.

"Keep it," he urged and Tsubaki gasped. What was going _on_?

"Is it… going to help?" she asked timidly.

"If you do not want it child… give it back," he stated simply and she clutched the heart to her chest, desperately shouting, "No! It's mine!"

As soon as the words left her lips, her eyes widened and Naraku stepped back as a blinding light shot across the room. The women were astonished as the heart that was pressed to Audrey's chest seemed to be blending with her. Slowly, it was sinking into the woman's chest as Audrey seemed to be in a trance. The shouts and screams were lost on her ears as the only thing she could hear was her new heartbeat pounding in her eardrums. It was what she'd been missing. It was her wind. Her nature. Her… heart. She smiled at Naraku lovingly and he smiled back, the unexpected gesture disgusting for her three friends.

She was tainted now. She wasn't their Audrey anymore, they realised.

"Why?" Lady Caroline squeaked, showing her weakness as she fell to her knees. "Why Audrey?" she asked helplessly as Naraku walked up to the new, reborn woman. She was their spirit. Audrey was the purest one of them. She was the one who could always keep them together. The funny one. The optimistic one. Well, not all of the time, but…

In the disgusting, gut-wrenching process, Audrey had been left naked and her flawless body was apparently dancing with the wind, only they couldn't feel it. Her hair suddenly twisted itself in a beautiful updo that left only a few strands of her hair fall around her cheeks. Her bangs were more pronounced, she was entirely more beautiful than before. The hairdo was held by a single, simple feather that seemed to be half-floating, too.

Suddenly, her body was wrapped in a simple kimono, which surprised the women, since Audrey had always sworn she'd never been outside England. She was clearly Asian, but she'd been raised in England. Seeing her in a traditional kimono clearly stated that she was best that way.

Her feet were bare and they noticed her soft skin.

"Because she is my child," Naraku finally replied, he himself engrossed in Audrey's transformation.

All he heard were gasps and he smirked. "She is a part of me. An incarnation. My child," he stated and the women were shocked. "Her name is…" he trailed off as Audrey raised an intricate closed fan in front of her lips with smooth, sensual movements.

"… Kagura," he declared as she opened her new, red eyes, flipping the fan open with a gentle flick of her lips and moving it from in front of her mouth to place it behind one of her long, pointed, elf ears. Her crimson, almost black lips glistened with malice as she smirked. "She shall do whatever I ask of her," he stated proudly, caressing her cheek with his hand, his eyes never leaving Tsubaki's terrified ones.

"Yes, Father," Audrey-turned-Kagura replied submissively, the devilish smirk still dancing on her sultry lips.

"It is who she has always been," Naraku explained, pointing towards his incarnation. I have been watching her since she was nothing but a piece of me. I entrusted her to you three," he said, and the three women's eyes widened. "I took her to you. I had you raise her and make her a woman before taking her back. You were nothing but mere pawns," he told them with a smug smirk.

"You liar," Lady Caroline hissed and Naraku chuckled.

"I do not lie, woman. Learn your place. She is my most precious possession; she has the power to kill anyone."

"And you don't?" Jane countered him angrily, proud that she'd been able to strike a chord.

"As you all know," he spoke loudly, "I am a wizard. A powerful one. But witchcraft is pretty much powerless in front of demons. I specialise in summoning spirits and making them possess others' bodies," he hissed dangerously and the three women's eyes bulged like onions. "If a demon is particularly vulnerable, I can make a controlled spirit possess his body. If not, I cannot really fight them, even though I _am_ half demon myself. You know the story ladies," he told them flatly and they all nodded. They all knew Naraku had been a thief named Onigumo before making a pact with demons that possessed his body. And because he chose to be a wizard instead of keeping his powers as a half-demon, he lost everything that really made him part demon.

The four women couldn't believe their eyes… in front of them stood a very familiar woman that was also different from how they had known her. Audrey wasn't Audrey anymore… she was… Kagura.

Naraku turned towards the captive women and regarded them with a smug look.

"Ladies, I summoned you here so you could witness," he began but was rudely interrupted by Jane, who shouted at him that they didn't need to witness this, but he continued, "your death."

The room became painfully silent as the three women swallowed nervously.

They looked at Kagura, who seemed to be floating above the floor and became petrified. Would Naraku use their old friend to kill them? Then again, Kagura didn't seem to remember them. She pretty much looked like a killing machine.

"What is the matter, Caroline? Cat got your tongue this time?" Lady Caroline heard Kagura say and all her previous thoughts withered in her mind.

"I shall have my precious weapon kill you," Naraku said, waving a hand at Kagura who said something in Japanese before waving her fan at the three women. Lady Caroline and Jane died instantly, wide-eyed, but Kaede glowed with a bright miko barrier floating around her. It was obvious that Naraku had not foreseen this; it even looked like Kaede was surprised herself.

* * *

Kagome felt rather alone without the presence of Sango that she'd become accustomed to. She felt bad for her dear friend, and pitied her for having married that strange man. Miroku, Kagome thought, was surely mad. To come to Naraku's house and threaten to kill him… that was overly dramatic and too exaggerated for her taste.

Inuyasha, however, was a whole different matter. Every time her thoughts strayed towards him, she felt the tell-tale butterflies lining up in her stomach before taking a run and floating around. She could still feel their first kiss on her lips. Taste his lingering fragrance in her mouth…

He was driving her crazy, even if he wasn't there.

She didn't feel like a whore for wanting him; not anymore. It felt too _right_ to be with him. She didn't care she had a husband… the man could be dead for all she knew. She doubted he would ever return, and was sure that even if he did she could never grow to love him.

These were all thoughts meant to convince her that he was, indeed, the thing she needed.

Sipping from her tea cup, she briefly thought a visit to Tsubaki's house was in order.

* * *

"Put this wench in the dungeon again! She shall feel the lingering effects of loneliness," Naraku hissed, looking Tsubaki in the eye, daring her to defy him. She lowered her gaze before nodding, a clear gesture of submission, before doing as told.

This left Naraku alone to his devices, as Kagura cleaned off the traces of her former friends she'd killed.

It was ironic, he thought, the way she had actually _lost_ her heart when she finally had it back.

Pacing furiously, the wizard cursed the old woman for only _now_ showing her miko powers. Had he been aware of them, he could have done something about it…

After a few minutes, when he realised Tsubaki wasn't heading back, he swiftly turned his head towards his new incarnation, harshly ordering her, "Stay here," before opening the closet and dressing into his favourite costume.

* * *

"Tsubaki," Kagome squealed, studying the woman that was descending the stairs. Her smile, however, fell from her lips when she noticed the weary look on her best friend's face. Kagome didn't know this person very well, but it was her only friend – her best friend, everyone said – and she would cling to that. Somewhere, in a deserted corner of her mind, she could clearly see Kikyou's face smiling back at her, but she decided to push the vision aside. Yes, Kikyou was her friend, too, but she needed to be reacquainted with her before actually calling her a friend. Kikyou hadn't come to visit her and see how she was; Tsubaki had.

"Is something wrong?" Kagome said as Tsubaki engulfed her in a crushing embrace, not letting her go for a while. Kagome patted her on the back, realising that maybe this time Tsubaki needed a friend to be there for her. She'd been selfish, Kagome realised. She'd seen Tsubaki exhausted and sad before, the few times she had visited here, but the woman tried to hide it in her presence, probably not to trouble her, and Kagome had not taken this into consideration.

"Tell me so we can fix it. Is it one of your meetings?"

When Tsubaki raised her head from the other's shoulder, Kagome noticed with great surprise that Tsubaki's eyes were full of tears. The slightly taller and usually stoic woman quickly wiped her face with the back of her hands, turning on her heels so Kagome wouldn't witness her weakness.

"This is stupid of me," Kagome hear her whisper desperately. "Showing weakness like this. I know better."

Kagome rushed to her friend, placing a tentative hand on her back and rubbing soothing circles.

"Life is difficult and things almost never turn out the way they should," Kagome said wisely, "but if you lose hope and faith things cannot come around."

Tsubaki stiffened and turned around, locking gazes with Kagome as if she had had a revelation. Kagome smiled up at her.

"What brings you here?" Tsubaki said between carefully hidden sobs.

"Not important. I wanted to speak to you about something, but now it seems like _you_ need _me_."

"No, seriously. Talk to me. Is there something wrong?"

"That is exactly what I should ask."

"A meeting-gone-bad," Tsubaki rushed to explain. "It was… they called me… ugh, Kagome, you shouldn't even know the language they used. And all because I am a woman representing my House. It is unacceptable! But tell me…"

"Inuyasha," Kagome explained in a single word.

"Are you together?" Tsubaki asked, suddenly excited.

"Yes, we are. I have finally managed to get over the fact that I am still married." She looked at her golden wedding band and seemed to ponder something. "Actually, I," she said and took the ring off her finger. "I don't need this anymore," she said resolutely and Tsubaki smiled.

"Good."

"What do you think I should do?" Kagome asked timidly. She wanted to know the opinion of someone else. She wanted to know Tsubaki's opinion. The latter looked at her with suddenly serious eyes, holding her gaze with her own.

"It is quite obvious that you love him. I think you loved him from Day One. You should give yourself the chance at happiness, since it was taken from you. Be _happy_ with him, Kagome," Tsubaki wished her and Kagome almost cried of joy when she hugged the hell out of the woman in front of her.

"You are the best," she whispered in Tsubaki's ear, swinging her back and forth in the embrace.

* * *

**_A/N: Isn't Tsubaki slick? Hmm... hope you liked it.  
_**


	14. Ancient Feelings 14

**Ancient Feelings**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

_**A/N: Long time, no update... Sorry for that, really. Things have been hectic, although I did manage to squeeze an update for another story of mine. Well, here is the new chapter. Although I must WARN you. There is a disturbing lemon ahead (and the last one, I promise)... What had to be done it's done.. good things will happen from now on. Stick around and you'll see :) Also, I want to thank all of those who stood by me in this hectic ride so far. I'm trying to finish this story as soon as possible without hasting it just for you :)  
**_

_**Have a good read.**_

* * *

Between secluded walks and stolen kisses, Kagome felt the happiest woman on earth. The time she was spending with Inuyasha made her more content than anything else and she felt something great blooming inside her chest every time she saw him. His carefree smirk made her weak every time. She felt like a naïve teenager in love.

_Nothing would make Kagome's feelings change._

* * *

Inuyasha banged his head against the wall in frustration. He knew he was missing something, but his heart and mind felt so clouded with hate that he could barely breathe. He felt something clawing at him and instantly knew it wasn't his demon side. It was that familiar nagging that would often occur. And this meant blood rage. This meant blasphemy. The constant distress, it meant losing his head. Not for the first time, Inuyasha felt like falling.

* * *

Kikyou opted for staying at home. She didn't think her aunt needed her to treat her cousin anymore. He was already starting to feel better even without her help. Sometimes she felt miserable and unskilled. There were many times when she was left speechless facing an ill person. Her eyes would flash dangerously every time she realised she couldn't treat a disease. When she couldn't heal a person. It was partly because she knew Kagome would have done it immediately. Everything she did revolved around that person she obsessed about. Kagome was her role model and her enemy at the same time. Kagome was the person she'd fucked up big time. She was the person who suffered in her stead.

But she suffered, too, Kikyou suddenly remembered, even if it was her own doing. She would never feel sorry for Kagome, she declared proudly.

Inuyasha seemed off these days, and that said a lot. He was usually more attentive to what she was saying, looking her in the eyes from time to time, even smiling at her, but now… he didn't even acknowledge her presence. At this rate, there was no chance she would ever have him all for herself.

He was standing next to the window sill, staring at the distance, she noticed. His eyes shone brightly in the daylight and she felt desire pool in the lower part of her stomach. He was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen and she hurt to see him like this. His eyes were flat, betraying no emotion whatsoever as he started in the distance. Only his sighs told of his plight. Kikyou knew everything he went through. And she hurt along with him, because she loved him. She loved to see him, to feel him. And longed to see him laugh. In all the years they'd been together, she'd seen him smirk playfully or grin devilishly, but never laugh or smile wholeheartedly. And everything he did, every feeling he tried to convey in the motion of his lips never really reached his eyes. That was her predicament.

Sighing deeply, Kikyou left her place on the chair and went to rub his shoulders. He didn't even twitch when she touched him and she realised he was far off. She knew who he was thinking of. She knew it because she could hear it in every unspoken thought that went through his mind. She wanted this to end, but knew it couldn't. If he had been human, perhaps things would have been different… but being half-demon made matters worse.

It didn't make him as vulnerable as she wished him to be.

She trailed a suggestive hand on his chest, trying to coax him, and he turned his head towards her, smirking playfully. He'd gone on auto-pilot by now, letting this strangely familiar nagging settle on his whole being, becoming addicted to every little gesture the woman in front of him did. She was _Kikyou_, he knew, and this was not enough, but he'd make it be enough.

Determined to make the best of this, he undressed the woman, laying her gently on the bed. Closing his eyes, he let an image settle in his mind. Every little motion was for _her_. Every action was made in hope that _she_ would hurt as much as he did. Some days, he forgot why he hated her. He forgot what had happened and almost fooled himself that they were still back then, without a care in the world, enjoying their time together. But the slap in the face was always harsh and it stung like hell when Inuyasha was left with a bittersweet taste in his mouth.

Then it was all fog.

He trailed an abrasive tongue on Kikyou's naked chest and the woman moaned with desire. He couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction, but a part of him felt the smirk wasn't his.

Nothing felt real anymore.

He hooked Kikyou's right leg on his waist and held her naked, trembling body in his equally naked one. In an eager thrust he tried to wipe it all away, but even if he closed his eyes shut and concentrated on nothing but the sound of their flesh slapping together, he knew he couldn't get _her_ out of his head. And damn if Kikyou didn't know it, too!

The bedroom door suddenly snapped open and Inuyasha abruptly raised his head from Kikyou's chest only to see the horrified look of…

… the object of his desires.

Kagome couldn't say anything as she watched Kikyou hurry to get dressed. Inuyasha had moved to the corner of the bed, not even bothering to cover himself. His elbows rested on his knees and he was holding his head in his hands, as if in deep pain. But it was _she_ who felt pain sweep through her veins! It was _she_ who hurt! Not wanting to believe her eyes, she hesitantly called out to him. "Inuyasha?"

He didn't budge an inch and she stepped back, darting a glance at Kikyou, who was now decent.

Eyes filled with tears, Kagome managed to groan out, "What is the meaning of this?"

Kikyou's guilty face turned to the side, avoiding her gaze. Inuyasha wasn't even looking at her. It felt as if they were all part of a ridiculous, mute picture.

"You were my friend! The only person I remembered!" Kagome accused Kikyou. "I… I kept seeing you lately. That has to be the reason. You were… betraying me. Both of you were," she said, her voice quivering, but she somehow found the strength to continue.

"I loved you – I," she started, looking at Inuyasha's lowered head, but tears clouded her vision and she turned on her heels, never looking back.

* * *

"Not exactly according to plan, but still…" Naraku mused aloud, making Kagura snicker. "Was it not a good idea to send Kagome those images of Kikyou to persuade her into paying the blasted woman a visit? They are soon going down, my dear. Go bring me Tsubaki," he ordered and his incarnation obeyed as always.

* * *

"Tell me about that again, Mushin," Miroku's serious voice pleaded with the old priest. Mushin had been his grandfather ever since his father had passed away. He was the only thing Miroku had left behind when he'd gone to England and now they were reunited. However, the old priest's knowledge was impressive, and Miroku found himself engrossed in the details.

But Mushin's love for sake wasn't such a good thing, since he kept skipping the important parts and focusing on the times when he would get piss drunk and do crazy things, which were funny, but not helpful at all.

"Are you saying it is possible for it to be done?" Miroku asked with a nervous tinge to his voice.

"Yes. If you are a skilled wizard, you can make an incarnation. I think Naraku has one. He has to have one. But that would be extremely terrible, Miroku, because incarnations are by definition weapons. They kill mercilessly at their master's call. They do not have free will anymore, Miroku. They are controlled."

"Are you saying you think Naraku has one? Then how can we defeat him?"

"Only time will show." The old priest looked at the start on the sky and sighed. "Something bad is happening now with your friends, my dear Miroku. Let us pray nobody dies…"

* * *

Kagome ignored her aching tears as she pulled the sheets from her bed before settling them over the covers. She went to select a few comfortable dresses and threw them on the sheets, before binding it in place so she could carry it like a sack.

Not paying attention to her servants' frantic questions, she wheezed past them and headed towards the forest, determined to get out of this life. This house. The memories she didn't have anymore and the heart inside her chest she wanted buried along with her feelings.

If this was supposed to be a sign from the Kamis, she took it as a sadistic joke.

Her frail heart just couldn't bear all these hard blows. She'd lost every thing she truly valued.

"At least I understand now why I kept seeing Kikyou," she tried to joke, but her laughter never came as she remembered the compromising position she'd found them in. Who did he think he was, seducing her like that then fucking around? With Kikyou, no less.

Yet, she realised she couldn't hate the woman. She was probably a slave of her desires. And Inuyasha was a walking, talking sin, she had to admit.

The forest was wet after the rain and every time a few wet, cool drops hit her heated skin, she shivered and her adrenaline rose to insane levels. She didn't remember ever venturing in a forest, but it was the only way to get anywhere. Her mansion was right in the middle of the forest, a thing she now hated, since the weird sounds of the woods were eliciting goose bumps all over her body.

* * *

"You still love her!" Kikyou accused, pointing a trembling finger at Inuyasha.

"I do not even know the meaning of that word," he muttered truthfully and remained on the edge of the bed, still clutching his head, which was annoying for Kikyou, because she couldn't see his eyes.

"You were seeing _her_ all this time!" she shouted at him, but he didn't bother to show he was listening what she was rambling about.

"Who are you?! You are a monster! I do not know you anymore!" she cried out, clutching her favourite vase and angrily throwing it at the wall.

"You never did," he told her quietly and she huffed in despair, turning on her heels and shutting the door behind her as she left the house.

* * *

Kagome hadn't felt this scared in her whole life. She knew what these creatures were. And somehow, just having the knowledge wasn't enough. Wolves were hungry animals, she'd heard, and these three wolves didn't look satiated in the least. Her trembling feet kept stepping backwards as she anxiously watched them sneer at her, the low growl coming from their chests scaring her half to death.

"Scat!" she heard a male voice say and saw the wolves look behind her then run away. She turned around to face a handsome, but confused man looking back at her.

"Kagome!" he greeted cheerfully. She raised an eyebrow, swiftly wiping her wet eyes, and took a step towards him. "Do I know you?"

* * *

"So you think I should head back?" Miroku asked, rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"I _know_ you should head back," the slightly drunk monk told him.

"I do not know what I should do, were I to face him," Miroku whined. He was slightly scared of Naraku; the man was a sly bastard and Miroku couldn't compete with his shrewdness.

"I think those unfortunate souls need you, and they deserve your help. You should not even think twice about it. I am surprised you even came back after remembering who Naraku is."

Miroku jumped to his feet determinedly, thankful for the old man's wisdom.

"You are right!" he exclaimed, "I am going to take Sango and we shall head back to England. I shall put an end to that bastard's life myself," he hissed, a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

"Tsubaki has not returned yet," Kagura said flatly. "Do you wish for me to kill her?"

Watching her emotionless expression morph into a bored one, Naraku couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly. His dear incarnation was a true killing machine.

"Not everyone who shows weakness should be killed, my dear. Trust me; I know Tsubaki's every step. She cannot escape me."

"Are you spying on her?"

"I would not call it spying, my dear. It is more like… watching over her. So nothing _bad_ happens to her."

Both their grins were ridiculously wide.  


* * *

**_A/N: *hides from tomatoes&eggs* Okay, sorry for that InuKik thing... But I suppose you can see where I'm going with it, can't you? I've finally reached a point when things CANNOT remain this way, therefore they will have to be repaired. I hope you don't hate me all that much right now *laughs*_**

**_Tell me what you think of it..._**


	15. Ancient Feelings 15

**Ancient Feelings**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...

* * *

**_A/N: If you haven't read chapter 14, please do so. I've posted these two chapters at a short time between each other, so make sure you didn't miss the last one. This chapter will reveal a thing I bet neither of you guessed. If I am wrong then you are GOOD. Anyway, enjoy reading it :)_**

* * *

"Excuse me sir, do I know you?" Kagome's voice pierced through the fog as the man frowned. The wolves were nowhere to be seen, but they were already forgotten. As much as she tried, she couldn't remember anything about this man. Did he know her, or did he mistake her for someone else? Come to think of it, she was awfully similar to Kikyou…

'_Unfortunately,'_ Kagome thought miserably, instantly pushing the thought away, not wanting to think about depressing issues.

"Are you not Kagome Takahashi, wife of Inuyasha Takahasi?" the man asked. Kagome's heart immediately skipped a few loose beats.

* * *

"The wolf!" Naraku exclaimed loudly, punching the table for all it was worth. Kagura flinched at her sire's reaction, watching him silently as he paced around furiously.

"For all the planning I did, I forgot about the wolf! That bloody wolf!"

For Kagura, all these anger-fuelled sentences meant nothing. She didn't understand what Naraku was talking about, didn't feel his hatred towards this 'wolf' character. She only briefly wondered if she would have to kill the fleabag. A few stray thoughts would sometimes reach her mind, but she cast them out, repulsed by any form of rebellion against her sire.

"Where is that bloody woman when I need her?" Naraku asked heatedly. "Bring her to me this instant! I need Tsubaki's help!"

"Yes, Father," Kagura intoned flatly, bowing to him deeply, before leaving on her enlarged feather.

* * *

Kouga ran towards the woman he recognised as his former love, desperate to prevent her fall. When he caught her in his arms right before she hit the ground, he ignored the sweat trickling down his temple and his shaking hands, and hurried to bring her to his den.

Carrying her in his arms didn't bring him the same satisfaction as before, he noticed, and he was entirely grateful for that fact. He now had a mate, Ayame, and he would be miserable if any other woman held his heart instead of his chosen mate. Fortunately, the feelings he had once upon a time felt for Kagome were gone, now replaced by the true caring of a friend.

The instant he carried her inside the den, Ayame's eyes shot up at him, widening. Her mouth opened slightly, but he beat her to it, "Do not say a word, mate. I do not know the circumstances of Kagome's visit, but it has to be something important. Something really odd is going on," he explained, placing Kagome on comfortable furs as Ayame's green eyes watched avidly.

It wasn't long before Kagome's eyes fluttered open, as she rubbed them with the back of her hand to adjust the light.

"Kagome?" Ayame uttered, amazed by the changes in the woman's demeanour.

Kagome's body shot upwards in a sitting position as fright took over. Kouga smelt it instantly and started growling comfortingly. In a few moments, Kagome calmed down completely, no longer intimidated by the two wolf demons.

"Who are you?" she asked in a small voice, startling the youkai, who looked at one another.

"Are you saying you do not remember us?" Ayame asked with newly found confidence. She had felt threatened by the woman Kouga had once loved, but seeing as she didn't remember a thing, she could hope her visit had other purposes. Or perhaps it wasn't a visit at all…

"No, I – I lost my memory," Kagome admitted dejectedly. The two youkai stiffened in surprise.

"Oh… Well then, I am Kouga, and this is my mate, Ayame," Kouga introduced and watched Kagome nod timidly. "To put it simply," he said, "I courted you a long time ago. Unfortunately, you were in love with the mutt even back then, so I stood no chance."

"The mutt?" Kagome asked confusedly, as Ayame slapped her mate for using the word 'unfortunately'.

"Inuyasha," Kouga explained. "Or do you not remember him, either? That would be a shame," he commented wistfully, not noticing how Kagome began to tremble convulsively.

"I-Inuyasha… did you s-say Takahashi?" Kagome asked with a small, quivering voice, remembering the reason of her fainting fit. Her eyes were filled with tears, and Ayame felt suddenly horrified by the countless scenarios that came to mind along with Kagome's sudden strange behaviour.

"Yes," Kouga confirmed with a solemn nod. He was clearly confused, but wished to know why Kagome was so nervous. However, knowing her as he thought he did, she would explain it later. It was better to let her fret for a while until she discovered what she needed.

"Not Taisho?" Kagome insisted and Kouga shook his head.

"Kagome, do not tell me you have forgotten even your husband," Kouga whispered in apparent dismay. However, this earned him a painful swat on the thigh by his mate, who frowned at him to shut up.

"She said she has no memory! Of course she forgot Inuyasha, you idiot!" Ayame said through gritted teeth then turned towards the shaking girl in an attempt to console her. She had always known Kagome was a good girl, even if Kouga was constantly following her around. Kagome had clearly laid her intentions from the very beginning; it had been Kouga's fault for being clueless.

"Describe him to me, if you will," Kagome pleaded, her hands tangled together on her lap.

"Well, the bastard half demon is rather tall, not quite as handsome as me, but still handsome, I guess. He's got long, white or silver hair – however you wish to call it – amber eyes, dog ears on top of his head – " Kouga started, as Kagome swiftly interrupted him with a pained cry. It wasn't the Inuyasha she usually knew, but this would explain the flash she had seen back then… that had been the real Inuyasha… the one he hadn't managed to conceal from her, even if only for a few fleeting moments. That had been her husband.

"M-my husband?!" Her outrage was palpable, and Ayame could almost feel her pain as if it were her own. Kagome suddenly jumped to her feet, holding the back of her right hand against her teeth. Her posture was of a desperate, devastated woman as her crying seemed unrelenting. She kept twisting and twirling, lowering her head then looking up to watch the ceiling of the tall den before glancing at the surroundings. Her behaviour spoke of anguish, and Kouga realised she was deeply hurt. Nobody could measure her torment, and he couldn't even imagine the true extent of her excruciating pain.

"Husband? _My_ husband?" she chanted like a mantra, crying and crying, then broking into wry laughter, which shook both wolf demons to the core. She was acting like a mad woman right now and they couldn't to anything to comfort her.

"What is the matter Kagome?" Kouga asked after a while, unable to just stand and watch anymore. But Kagome didn't seem to have heard him as she had fallen to her knees and was now clawing at the dirt underneath her body as in an attempt to bury herself.

No longer able to support herself, she let her body fall on the ground, letting a few sobs escape her lips as tears constantly flowed out of her tightly shut eyes. She brought the fistful of dirt in front of her face, laughing slightly at the sight of it.

"He is my husband… he destroyed me," she whispered for those who had good enough ears to hear. Fortunately, both wolf demons did.

"Destroyed you? What do you mean? What did he do, the bastard mutt? Did he hit you?" Kouga asked, anger starting to get to him. He had been sure that Kagome would be safe with the mutt all along, but to hear he'd done wrong in leaving her with him…

"No… something _far_ worse than that," Kagome uttered then lifted herself to a sitting position once again. She locked gazes with Ayame, who was stunned by the younger woman's words. "Do you know what servants do to a rose from a vase after it wilts and holds no importance to them anymore?" Kagome asked mysteriously, as if the answer was something treasured by generations. The demons' eyes were trained on her every movement as her lower lip twitched, a perfect eyebrow rose in superiority and her chin was raised slightly.

The words she said next, the two words, they conveyed everything she felt at the moment. They were the end of a lifetime squeezed into something almost tangible. Pouring every feeling she had into her next statement so that she made it quaver with emotion, Kagome told them, "They _toss_ it."

* * *

The hanyou stood by himself, still undressed as Kikyou had left him. As Kagome had left him. Closing his eyes painfully, he chased away the memories and feelings he felt weren't quite his. It would always be like this. He didn't know what was real and what was fiction anymore. In a brighter corner of his mind, he expected it all to be a dark dream he would soon wake out of.

All the thoughts he had, they were redirected towards her in one way or another, fuelling this aberrant, inexplicable hatred towards her. But it wasn't all that aberrant. It wasn't at all inexplicable. What Kagome had done to him didn't even dream of being punished. He would never find a good enough punishment for the agony she'd subjected him to.

By all odds, his actions were justifiable.

* * *

Kikyou waited by a familiar bench. For what – she didn't quite know yet. Tears trailing down her wet cheeks, she decided she couldn't go on like this. She had to make amends. It was as much her fault as it was his, and she couldn't dream of holding anything against him.

Inuyasha was a slave in all this, and she'd become devastatingly aware of that fact.

Closing her eyes forcefully, she let memories wash over her, every corner of her mind extending to welcome new realms.

The heat of his caresses… his witty promises… the feel of his fingers against her skin in the morning…

'_Tell him I'm __not interested'_

Her eyes burned as more memories replaced the others, creating a maze of countless images flashing throughout her mind, but she tried to grasp a few worth cherishing.

'_Tell him I'm content'_

Inuyasha was her life and she couldn't remember a time when she hadn't loved him anymore. Now everything was about him; about the touch of his lips, the playfulness in his smirk. It was all she could hold on to. Everything he'd ever given to her. Her little Heaven.

'_I am happy. I am exactly where I wanted to be, doing what I've always wanted to do. You tell him that'_

There had never been a time when she had truly felt alive. Not even with Inuyasha. Not even with the love of her life… And that, _that_ was Kikyou's sentence.

* * *

Tsubaki hurried through the halls, avoiding Kagura's clutch, and feeling the incarnation's eyes burn holes into her nape. She was truly frightened by the youki Kagura possessed. She could feel it as clearly as she felt Naraku's menacing magical aura.

The moment she faced the wizard, her eyes started shining with unbridled fear.

"You wished to see me?" she asked, standing her ground as he sneered at her.

"The wolf told Kagome all about Inuyasha," he explained bitterly, awaiting her response. When he saw her widened eyes, he knew she was just as surprised and outraged as he was.

"I – I forgot all about Kouga," she replied despondently. "The wolf never – for even one moment – crossed my mind, as he disappeared from our lives a long time ago. I don't even know what happened to him…"

"Well, all I know is he has told Kagome about Inuyasha being her husband and it won't be long until she asks us questions about it. She might lose faith in us. If she mentions us to Kouga, there is no way she would still be friends with us. He would surely expose us," he spoke testily.

"Do you want me to kill them all?" Kagura asked boringly and Naraku raised a hand to her, demanding that she shut up.

"There is nothing we can do but wait and see where this is going," Tsubaki said, but Naraku snorted.

"Since you did not remain here, you do not know everything that has happened lately. Kagome found Inuyasha and Kikyou in bed; she is livid right now… or just absolutely disheartened," Naraku explained and Tsubaki gasped.

"Then we have a situation here," she whispered.

* * *

Tell us what he did, Kagome," Ayame pleaded, "and stop doing this to yourself. If he did something so horrible to you, then he does not deserve all this distress."

Kagome couldn't make eye contact with either of the two, but she kept her head high in a clear sign that this did not affect her. However, it was painstakingly evident that she suffered intensely.

"I did not remember who Inuyasha Takahashi was," Kagome started as the two let out a relieved breath and prepared for the long story that was to come, "or should I say Inuyasha _Taisho_? Because that is the name he gave for himself when he came to my – _our_ house in need of a healer."

'_My name is Inuyasha Taisho… I come from far away and have been told that this is the Takahashi mansion.'_

"At that time, no servant or friend of mine wanted to tell me who and where my husband was. It was as if they had been plotting against me, although they assured me they did not remember, as well. They only remembered me… I gradually fell in love with Inuyasha," Kagome uttered, her voice trembling from the unshed tears, "and he let me fall further in love with him, until I was hopeless. And helpless. Helpless against his scheming and deceiving mind."

'_I love you. Be with me, Kagome.'_

The younger woman closed her eyes in pain, before speaking once again, "I found him in bed with Kikyou," she explained and heard the twosome gasp, "right after he declared his love for me. Right after spending some incredible moments that will forever be etched to my memory. I cannot even begin to explain how deeply he has wounded me."

"Kikyou?" Kouga almost shouted. "He always avoided that woman! What was he thinking?!"

"Kouga, calm down," Ayame advised, gently touching his forearm. "Kagome… I am so very sorry… if you want to, you can stay in our den for a while. We shall take care of you," she offered, but Kagome shook her head. No, she'd go as far away as she could. This wasn't even remotely far enough.

'_I love you'_

"I am glad I got to know you… sorry to have upset you with my pitiful story…"

* * *

Miroku was glad to have returned to England. Even though he was from Japan, England was his true home. The home of his soul. Squeezing Sango's hand, he looked ahead, the way to Kagome's house known by heart.

"Wait for us, Lady Kagome…"

* * *

Now that he thought about it, it _had_ been strange, Inuyasha decided. That time when Kagome healed him, she had used her blood mixed with herbs.

'_The blood of the one who almost __became my mate…'_

It had been alluring, delicious, and it had frightened him at the time. When he had woken up, he'd felt the strong need to make her his mate, and that had been terrifying to him. It was their early life all over again. The laughter, the sweet tears of happiness, the desire to make her his mate... but without the cloud of doom and the agony. It had been easy to yell at her, inquiring what she had done, but he knew she knew nothing of the true extent of her actions. She hadn't known what she'd done to him just by mixing her _blood _with the herbs...

He was vaguely glad he had never mated her, even if things would have been dramatically different than they were now. For instance, she wouldn't have cheated on him, because she wouldn't have been able to. Physically, if not morally.

It was what had destroyed him internally… the infidelity of his wife.

To watch her bathe in expensive jewellery he had bought for her on special occasions with the sole purpose of meeting another man… To know she was leaving his arms to walk straight into another's. To know he was always second to all of the others. To witness her become a shrew… Watch her treat everyone poorly, including himself. All the love he had felt for her withered at that moment. Or perhaps not all… but a large part of it surely died away.

'_I am a monster _she_ created'_

Now all he could feel was a distant fog settling over his body and feeding him with unwanted emotions he could no longer control. Sometimes it felt like watching himself from afar. Other times, he didn't even know what he was doing… he only knew he would be left with a blank memory in the morning after.

'_My love is of shadows'_

Sometimes Inuyasha wasn't able to hate her. Something forbade him to do it. Sometimes it didn't feel _right_ to hate her. It felt like something was amiss and he should inspect it, but the fog would set in again.

No matter what he did, no matter where he was, he couldn't erase the lingering thought of Kagome from his mind.

'_We die with the wind'_

* * *

"What do you mean _gone_?" Miroku's voice resonated through the almost empty mansion. A servant bowed her head in fear, swiftly answering, "She took a few clothes and left. We suspected something bad had happened, but none of us had the courage to detain her. She took off in the woods…"

"The forest?! All by herself? Are you crazy? She could be devoured by wolves right now, for all we know!"

Angry beyond measure, Miroku grabbed his silent and appalled wife's hand and turned on his heels, dashing towards said woods. It was going to be a long, possibly dangerous quest…

* * *

**_A/N: This is so exciting for me, because now I have to make things look really plausible. I hope I'm doing a good job so far. This chapter was a quick one; the words just flowed. I just hope the next chapters will be the same._**


	16. Ancient Feelings 16

**Ancient Feelings**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I do not make money off my story.

* * *

_**A/N: A new chapter that explains LOTS of things, I hope. Enjoy :)**_

* * *

Walking in the forest was certainly something Miroku had never wanted, but he would do it, just for Kagome's sake. However, he was starting to regret he'd brought his wife with him. If something happened to her, he would never forgive himself. Squeezing her hand, he prayed they would find Kagome in time before something happened to her.

"Do you think we will find her?" Sango's timid voice brought him out of his reverie.

"I don't know, my love. I just don't know…"

A small distance away from them, Kagome was gathering her belongings to leave the den and never look back.

"Are you leaving?" Ayame asked. "Can you not stay just a bit longer?"

"No, I cannot. I want to be as far away from this place as I can. If possible, I want to forget everything. Thank you immensely for telling me all those things; I've lived in the darkness for too long. My only regret is that I left Tsubaki and Naraku behind," Kagome said with a longing sigh, but it was Kouga's stupefied voice that broke it.

"Tsubaki?! And… Naraku?! What are you blabbering about, Kagome?"

"Why, my two best friends, of course!"

"Two... best friends?! Kagome, Naraku has tried to kill Inuyasha countless times back when you too were not yet married. Not to mention the way Tsubaki always set you up so terrible things happened to you. There were many times when I gave up fighting for your love and let Inuyasha comfort you after a fight with her. They are the people you most despised in this world Kagome, and let me tell you, you NEVER used to hate someone otherwise," Kouga explained, and watched Kagome's features twist into something unrecognisable.

"You cannot speak the truth right now!" Kagome shouted, suddenly trembling. It was all too much for such a frail heart as hers. To find out that her two best friends she'd been visiting almost daily in the last weeks were actually against her. What Miroku had said… was it actually true? Kagome closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the guilty burn that captured them. She'd pushed away two good friends, two loyal servants, and all because she had not trusted them enough to believe them.

"Kagome, I am an outsider to your story now, because I no longer belong in your life. I never did, actually. But trust me, I would never lie to the woman I once worshipped. You HAVE to trust me. I cannot believe I'm saying this, but the mutt doesn't deserve this. If my inhuman senses are correct, you two are not at fault. It can be the meddling of those two," Kouga pondered. It wasn't hard for him to put two and two together, but then again, Kagome didn't remember the life they had had before. The supernatural fights, the demons, the spirits entering bodies, all the terror she'd been through because of those two. And Kouga hadn't really witnessed much, so he could only assume there had been even worse things.

"If you," Kouga started, but immediately stopped, a familiar scent reaching his nose. He sniffed carefully, trying to remember where he'd smelt it before.

"The humans!" he exclaimed, dashing out of the den into the woods. Ayame shrugged at Kagome, indicating she had no idea what Kouga was up to, but when her slightly weaker nose scented two humans, she instantly knew what was going to happen. Smiling mysteriously, she waited for her mate to arrive with the two visitors.

* * *

"Things are going terrible for us as you can see, Tsubaki," he said, switching to using her name. Her back stiffened when this happened; her name felt so awkward on his lips that she had to suppress a disgusted shiver.

"We should insert a spirit in Kouga and Ayame's bodies. Maybe that'll make them shut up," Tsubaki suggested, but her lover scoffed.

"That is by far the worst idea you have ever had, my dear. How could we do that if they are with Kagome now? There is a whole ritual to perform in order for that to happen, and you have seemingly forgotten about it. Tell me, lover, how would _you_ insert a spirit in Kouga's body? He is full demon. Ayame is, too," Naraku wisely noted.

"Oh, I did not think of that," Tsubaki pitifully admitted.

"That is the problem with you, lover, you do _not_ think! Now, we have to make sure Inuyasha is fine. Go see him," Naraku ordered.

"But I barely came from there!" she protested, a familiar fire burning in her eyes. Realising he could not win this time, Naraku sighed. He didn't want to do this; it was very dangerous for his other plans, but what had to be done would be done, because he couldn't risk face Inuyasha once again. The hanyou's ire had awoken when he'd first seen him after all this time at Kagome's house, and now Naraku could risk an exposure to pure danger. Inuyasha was infinitely stronger than him, but he wasn't as deft. That was exactly Naraku's weapon against anyone.

He reluctantly flicked his wrist at Kagura, silently ordering her to do the job instead. The wind sorceress took off, leaving a caressing breeze behind her to soothe the ire rising in the room.

* * *

Miroku narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin thoroughly, trying to remember who the person in front of him was. He knew him; he wasn't a threat at all, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure where he'd seen him before. Suddenly, something clicked.

"Kouga!" Miroku announced, memories flooding back to him, and he swiftly looked at his wife, who shared his revelation.

"You remember me, you puny human! Come with me, Kagome is in my den," Kouga offered, missing the shocked look on Miroku's face.

"In your den?! What is she doing in your den?" Miroku shouted angrily, trying to keep up with the fast demon. "Does she remember who you are?"

"No," Kouga said with an enthusiastic laugh, "she found me and my _mate_, Ayame, by mistake. Then I figured she did not remember anything of the past, so I filled her in on some details. She even forgot that Inuyasha was her husband," Kouga scoffed.

Miroku wasn't at all baffled by this piece of information, but Sango sure was.

"Inuyasha?! Kagome's husband? The bastard that left her?" Suddenly, her steps increased in speed, and Miroku found himself having to deter her from throwing a fit. Her anger was palpable, and Kouga was getting light-headed from the smell of it. A headache was sure to settle in if she didn't calm down soon.

"Be calm, my love," Miroku whispered in her ear, lovingly nipping at her earlobe as a gesture of soothing. Her mood was slightly improved, but she couldn't help but feel bad for her best friend. _'Best friend?'_ Sango wondered where this title came from. She was but Kagome's servant, not her best friend. But it felt so real. As if it were from another life. And suddenly, a few memories came back to her and she held on to Miroku, clutching his clothing tightly.

"Miroku?" she questioned with a low voice, looking at his face, "what is happening?"

"We were tricked, my love. I remembered most things, but some are hidden even to me. Naraku erased our memories," he explained, waiting for her reaction.

Her mouth slightly parted, she released a gasp. "Naraku erased our memories?" She remembered it now. Naraku was not the good and kind person he claimed to be. He was a vile, disgusting half breed-turned-wizard.

"He is not Kagome's friend!" she exclaimed and Kouga snorted.

"You think?!" he shouted in annoyance. "That's what we need to convince her of. I need you two."

"We are coming! I remember now," Sango said, almost breathless, desperately trying to get to Kagome.

* * *

"If you think I shall stay here and wait for your sentence until I die, you are mistaken, you _fools_," Kaede said out loud, emphasising the last word while praying that somebody heard her. Unfortunately, there was no sign of that whatsoever. She sighed, holding back tears. She was just too old for this stuff. She tried to remember Kagome doing her miko thing, and she realised she had never actually paid attention when that happened. Now she was deeply sorry for that fact.

The chains weren't designed to keep her spiritual powers at bay, because Naraku probably still had to figure out how to do that, since her miko energy was very fluctuating. At this late age to be finding out you have miko powers… Kaede was surprised and grateful she got to live, but she hurt for her two dead friends that didn't make it.

"Jane, child… Lady Caroline… I am _so_ sorry," she whispered, her voice drifting with the wind, reaching Kagura's recently trained, pointed ear that twitched at the pain-filled words. Feeling a painful emotion squeeze her newly received heart, she ignored the feeling and flew towards Kikyou's house.

Her feather disappearing, she stepped on the cold ground, noticing Kikyou in the distance, crying herself out and rocking back and forth on her toes and heels.

The stench of despair was so thick in the wind, but Kagura chose to ignore it. She wouldn't feel sad for these people.

Entering the small house, she found Inuyasha very much naked on the bed. There wasn't much left of his dignity, but she figured he hadn't even felt her enter. It would be so easy to kill him right there, but she had a feeling she shouldn't. He looked so vulnerable.

Inuyasha's head was lowered, his gaze settling on the hard floor.

"What brings you here, Kagura?" he spoke, his usual voice laced with something deep, raw. His tone was lower and rougher.

"How do you know my name, Inuyasha?" she asked with utter confidence.

"With time, you shall remember," he said, and that was what puzzled her. Remember?

"Half breed, I came here to see what has become of you, but I notice you are in a pitiful state," she declared.

"You are the one to speak… look at you; you do not know a thing about me."

"I _feel_ you," she whispered then froze, surprised at her own words. Inuyasha's head snapped up, his eyes unfocused as they tried looking at her. Suddenly, his gaze was back to normal, and his voice as well. He cleared his throat, "What brings you here?" Only now noting his state of undress, he gripped the sheets and brought them to cover his body.

Still puzzled, Kagura sighed, wind flowing from her mouth to caress the whole room.

"To check on you," she explained.

"Sometimes, I don't feel like myself," he admitted all of a sudden, leaving Kagura wondering what he was talking about. "I felt like I knew you for a second, although I now don't. I don't know what I feel for Kagome anymore, because there are many imposed feelings inside me, that I cannot distinguish what is real and what is not, which are my feelings and which are something else. I am too angry all the time, _so_ full of hatred. I _know_ I am not like that," he admitted dejectedly, his foul mood reaching Kagura, who felt enwrapped in something ethereal, but really depressing.

Kagura felt there was truth in his words, and that it pained him to talk about such things. He was really _confused_. And she was, as well. She wanted to comfort a part of him, a piece of his soul that called to her.

"Do you know what she used to say?" Inuyasha asked, and she shook her head. "_We die with the wind_. Only she knew what that meant, but my heart knew, as well, and accepted this every time she said it. Only, I couldn't contemplate it for long without being confused."

Kagura's eyes were slightly widened. Did that mean she would get to kill them? She _was_ the wind. She felt sad for their story, but… something inside her was fighting against every emotion she felt.

Unable to control her wandering feelings anymore, Kagura summoned her feather that appeared under her and left without another word, leaving the door open, a gust of wind almost blowing it out of its hinges, closing it with a loud bang.

* * *

"Miroku?" Kagome's eyes were wide. She hadn't expected him of all people. Wasn't he supposed to be far away from her? "Sango? What are you doing here?"

"We've come for you, Lady Kagome," he said, hoping not to enrage her. Then he noticed the way she looked. Her puffy and red eyes, her crestfallen expression and all the sadness in the world conveyed in one miserable look. His heart called out to her, wishing to soothe her sorrow, but he knew he could not. If there was a person in the world that could do that, he knew it was Inuyasha. But where was he, really? And why did Kagome have some things wrapped in sheets with her?

Noticing Miroku's eyes straying to her clothes, Kagome felt the need to explain coldly, "I ran away. I wanted to get away from all those people; from _Inuyasha_ most of all."

Sango frowned.

"Kagome, I suppose you do remember Miroku and Sango," Kouga said, motioning towards the twosome that hadn't moved at all since seeing their gloomy friend.

"I'm sorry for pushing you away, Miroku," Kagome said weekly, "for not trusting you. I presume you remembered something?" she asked and he took a hasty look at his covered, cursed hand.

"Naraku placed a curse on me," he said angrily, "I am a threat to him, like I know Kouga and Ayame are now." At this, both demons gasped in surprise. "I remembered who your husband is, I remember all the things Naraku and Tsubaki did to us back when we were a team. When we were best friends. They toyed with us. I remember how Kikyou would desperately try to have Inuyasha for herself, and how she ceased to be your friend long before you found out about her passion for your husband. I suspect a few things about what Naraku and Tsubaki have been doing, and I have talked with an old friend of mine while back in Japan. He told me things about spirits and possession of bodies," he explained, and noticed all eyes were trained on him. His wife held his gaze with her own, her orbs shining with adoration and curiosity.

"I believe you were possessed, Kagome dear. Both you _and_ Inuyasha. By dead spirits that have invaded your bodies. And you have obviously managed to escape the spirit containing your body, but I suspect Inuyasha is still captured by that vile creature Naraku controls. Judging by what I have been talking with that person I know, it is more than likely that Naraku has made us all lose memory, so he could toy with us. He is _dark_ and _evil_ and _conniving_. He manipulated us all, but he disregarded your spiritual strength, which is something stronger than everything I have ever witnessed. Your spiritual aura surpasses mine a hundred times. You were probably left with a blank memory of what has happened during the spirit possession, since it was the spirit who had full control."

"I… this cannot be happening," Kagome whispered, tears trailing down her face. Inuyasha was _innocent_? She desperately wanted to believe it, needed to find solace in these few words, but she couldn't let herself fall for a trap once again. It was too hard for her to find out so many things in just one day, from two different people that belonged in her past and – if she had anything to say about it – in her future, as well. "Is it the truth?" she asked, reluctant to believe it.

When Miroku approached her, she didn't even flinch, and she noticed Sango didn't, either. She knew Sango was very jealous of every woman Miroku talked to, but Kagome was surprised to see that she trusted her.

Miroku hugged the sobbing girl and held her to his chest. "I know this is hard to swallow, but we must make sure Naraku doesn't do something worse that this," he whispered next to her ears, words that only Kouga and Ayame heard.

"What could possibly be worse than this?" Kagome cried, breaking down.

"Lady Caroline, Kaede, Jane and Audrey's deaths. The deaths of everyone you've ever loved. Do you want them to die?" Miroku asked grimly, coaxing her to look at him.

"But," she whispered, drying her eyes with the back of her hand, "I don't even know them."

"Believe me," he said, "you _do_ know them." He sighed, closing his eyes only to open them once again. "Do you want Inuyasha to die?"

At this, Kagome's heart constricted painfully. As much as she felt hurt by his betrayal, she never wanted something bad to happen to him. She wanted him to always be happy. Now that she knew these things about what was happening with them all, she knew it wasn't his fault. She knew him. In her heart, she _knew_ him.

Shaking her head relentlessly, she stopped the tears from falling, wearing a determined look all of a sudden.

Kouga, Ayame and Sango watched in amazement the transformation and felt better that Kagome looked so resolute.

She was back.

"What do we have to do?" she asked Miroku, but didn't let him answer when she swiftly tuned her head at Kouga and Ayame. "You two... will you help us?"

* * *

"The final battle is approaching," Tsubaki noted. "Let's see if we can handle it. Looking back, I can't see the reason to all this. Is she worth it?"

Naraku didn't seem to have heard her, his gaze was _that_ focused on a meaningless object in front of him. Tsubaki sighed, realising she was waiting in vain for his answer.

"I kept hoping she will return to me." For Narku, these words he was uttering weren't a sign of weakness. He was just being truthful. He wasn't laying his heart in the open; he was just disclosing a few bits and pieces of information. "She said she is happy; I know she is not. She said she is content; she isn't that, either. I hoped she will find those feelings with me. She was happy back when I still was Onigumo. Magic is what ruined my life, and what took her away from me. She is incapable of loving someone inhuman. She does not love Inuyasha, but liked the fact that he is more human than I am. I am double cursed. Once by the gift from the demons that made me half demon, and the second time – by the magic I was entrusted with. That is why she is incapable of loving me, and I cannot go back to when I was but a mere human aspiring to be something more."

Tsubaki frowned at hearing his thoughts. It seemed like he didn't care if she knew these things; that meant he knew he was never going to get his wish and he was fine with it. He just wanted the burden _out_.

"I thought Kikyou would love me again if she saw Inuyasha less human than me. If she saw him do crazy, terrible things. I thought she would cease to feel anything for him…" Naraku's voice quivered a bit, but he caught himself before continuing, "But I was wrong. I didn't count the fact that she knew it was my doing. I do not know how she found out, but she did…" His voice betrayed no emotion, but Kagura was certain he was a whirlwind of stray feelings, and she almost felt bad for him. She realised she was really vain; she had accepted his plan because she wanted to attain eternal beauty, but his reasons went deeper than that. He was hopelessly in love, and it was such a sick love for him to allow his wife to run into the arms of another man and live with him, just to show her that worse men do exist.

"I always wondered what your reasons were. I thought you were plain evil," Tsubaki admitted and her lover scoffed.

"But in order to possess Inuyasha," he continued, "I had to make him angry somehow, so I possessed Kagome first, because she is not a demon, and controlled the spirit to make her do horrible things to her husband. That is when he cracked, and when I was able to control him. And I just knew I had to erase everyone's memories, because the love between Inuyasha and Kagome was very strong, and it almost destroyed my plans multiple times. And if there had been a bit of a doubt in their hearts, then everything would have shattered. That is why I had to make sure no one could remind them of their real feelings for each other."

Tsubaki was confused. She missed many parts of this big plan; she had only been entrusted with small things, the rest being left to Naraku's scheming.

The door suddenly burst open, but Naraku didn't twitch. Kagura came in, looking a bit shaken, but imposing nonetheless. Tsubaki refocused her gaze on Naraku, purposefully ignoring the reincarnation.

"Kagome escaped from the spirit that possessed her body. I miscalculated her powers, because they have always been dormant. She had never used them to their full extent before, so she was able to easily get away when her soul fought the forced feelings. Fortunately, she lost her memory, so I didn't do anything to her; otherwise, I would have killed her."

Kagura appeared bored, but on the inside she was asking questions. This whole situation wasn't as boring as she had thought from the beginning; something wrong was happening and she was questioning herself why she kept following Naraku's orders. She felt the need to rebel, and she knew he knew it.

"Kagura, leave us," he ordered coldly, the first time he used that tone with her. Without another word, she flew as far as possible from them.

When she left, Naraku sighed. "See what you make me do?" he asked Tsubaki, suddenly irritated.

"Me?" Tsubaki shouted in disbelief. "What did _I_ do?!"

Running a frustrated hand through his hair, he replied, "You didn't want to go see Inuyasha, and now our plans are even closer to being ruined. Inuyasha is possessed by the spirit of Sesshomaru Taisho," Naraku declared in a grim voice and his lover shivered in fear. "S-Sesshomaru?"

"The famous dog demon that once loved a wind sorceress strongly enough to die for her, just like his father had died for a human woman. His soul has been restless, because the woman lost her heart afterwards. Literally," Naraku explained, and Tsubaki almost cowered in fear. Putting two and two together wasn't hard, and she found herself literally trembling. She felt weak and little in front of such dangerous things. Was Kagura the woman Naraku was speaking of? That seemed very plausible. Even though the story wasn't complete, she knew enough to figure that if Sesshomaru somehow awoke, mayhem would happen.

As if answering her thoughts, Naraku chose her silence to speak.

"I used Sesshomaru's spirit to control Inuyasha, offering him the chance to be with Kagura once more. I have been preparing her for this," he stated and Tsubaki gasped.

"Sesshomaru is in possession of Inuyasha's body? He is the vile creature that did all those wrong things?" Tsubaki asked, stupefied. She almost forgot she helped him do all those things; it all seemed wrong to her now. How did Naraku manage to use such a strong spirit? She knew _she_ could never do it, even though she could summon spirits just as easily.

"Do not forget Sesshomaru is in _my_ control. He is driven by the anger he feels for those who murdered him right now. He lived for centuries and found his soul mate at the end of his life. They only lived happily a few months, when he was determined to make her his mate; unfortunately for them, he never could do it, as he was killed by a manipulative wizard similar to me, who managed to outsmart him and then take vengeance on Kagura, carving out her heart and naming her Audrey of the Three Lands. The Land of the Living – where she was to live – The Land of the Dead – where her soul would always be, along with her soul mate's – and the Land of Oblivion – where she constantly lived, without the beating of her heart. This is all hard to understand, but sending Kagura to Inuyasha was certainly not wise. Now she is experiencing the need to revolt," he admitted angrily. Tsubaki felt guilty for her foolishness, but had Naraku warned her beforehand, she would have gone herself.

"We are doomed," she whispered, and – out of the corner of her eyes – she saw Naraku nod in approval.

* * *

"I am so glad you have joined our war," Sango admitted to Ayame, who squeezed the human's shoulder comfortingly.

"I once hated Kagome," Ayame spoke, never tearing her gaze off her mate, "but Kouga belongs to me now. And I know Kagome never wanted him in the first place. He is mine, but Inuyasha is no longer Kagome's. Not entirely, at least. I want to return him to her." Ayame's voice was quivering as Sango felt moisture at the corners of her own eyes.

Remembering something, Sango's eyes widened. "Kagome was the one who made Kouga reconsider! She told him to go talk to you. She encouraged him to love you!"

Ayame nodded, feeling Sango's hot gaze on her face. "Yes, that is true. It is another reason why I do not hate her anymore, and I wish for her to find all the happiness there is." The two women sighed, not saying anything more.

"So," Kouga broke the silence that had settled, "now what? Where are we going to go?"

"To Naraku's, of course," Kagome replied confidently.


	17. Ancient Feelings 17

**Ancient Feelings**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_A/N: I hope things are clear for you right now... Read and enjoy :)_**

* * *

Tsubaki was infinitely glad to be home. She'd managed to come up with a rather believable excuse and just stay home, away from all the drama. She knew the end would come soon, but she had to somehow convince Naraku to grant her eternal beauty and then flee as quickly as possible, before the chaos that was sure to ensue.

A rare smile graced her lips when she brought the tea cup to her lips, timidly sipping the hot liquid. It wasn't long until she was very comfortable, all the current issues forgotten.

Her least favourite servant slyly appeared in front of her, startling her thoroughly. Smirkingly twirling his moustache on his fingers, the servant bowed deeply, enjoying her bemused expression. Tsubaki waited patiently for him to tell her something, but when she realised he wouldn't, she frowned. "If you do not mind," she said angrily, "I would very much like to enjoy my tea _alone_."

The harshness of her words didn't go unnoticed as she saw him grin widely at her irritated tone.

Suddenly, he raised two fingers, which he flicked carelessly, a gesture she had witnessed too many times. Eyes wide, Tsubaki stammered for words, but when none came, she quickly stood up. She gripped the table for support, since her legs were feeling rather shaky, and waited for him to say something.

"Gone with business, are you?" the servant asked mirthfully, a hint of sarcasm lacing his words. "My dear, you should know better than to toy with me."

The voice she heard, it was not Naraku's, but she was sure it _was_ him.

"Show yourself," she demanded. Her life be damned, she wanted out of this Hell-hole.

The servant circled her amusedly, never letting his gaze stray. She wondered if he was doing something to her, but the option seemed ridiculous. He was not a better wizard than she, but he was really devious and tricky; that was his only advantage. However, it would be stupid – even for him – to engage in a fight with her right now, when things looked so bad for him.

"I have been watching you, my dear," he spoke, his voice still unfamiliar. She was oddly frustrated that he chose to keep his disguise. "I know every step you take. I cannot say the same about you, can I?" he taunted, still circling her so that she had given up trying to watch him; her neck was already _that_ sore.

"Are you going to bewitch me?" she asked, voice trembling.

"Not yet. If you do not behave, then I shall have to," he admitted.

Her knees were already trembling; she was struggling to stay on her feet. The fact that she knew that this man was Naraku and couldn't prove it, much less see it, brought her a peculiar feeling of helplessness. She wanted to be able to yell at him, to curse him for being such an evil man. She was scared by the amount of planning he had put into this whole thing. His wicked plan gone askew. But the fact that he was wearing a mask was something she couldn't get over.

"I want to see your face," she demanded, her voice as strict as she could muster.

"Why is that, _my love_?" he asked, the words tasting like poison.

"This ends here. I want to see you!"

"Patience, you little, good-for-nothing witch," he cursed, a perfect smirk on his moustache-hidden, upper lip.

"Even though you kill me, you will pay, Naraku. I am sure of it. You are a monster!" she exclaimed, her trembling hand clutching the folds of her elegant dress until her knuckles were white.

* * *

Kagome knocked on the door, but no one came. She kept exchanging confused looks with the four persons behind her. Kouga looked downright bemused – he had told her Naraku wasn't at home, but Kagome wanted to _make sure_. Why would she want to do that? His nose was working _just fine_.

Just as she was about to give up, the large door opened with creepy, noisy creaks. In front of her stood a very impressive woman with red eyes. Miroku didn't seem to notice her odd, new features when he suddenly exclaimed, "Lady Audrey! We're saved! How wonderful that we found you!"

She raised an eyebrow at the human's much too ecstatic behaviour and – even though she wanted nothing more than to permanently squelch it – she kept herself from doing it.

"My name is Kagura," she interjected, the wind picking up speed around the five persons standing in the doorway. "Father is not at home," Kagura said solemnly and smiled, waiting for their reactions.

Kagome seemed the most surprised by the news. "Father?" she asked, looking at Kagura from bottom to top. She didn't look like she could be Naraku's daughter.

"Yes. My creator," she explained, and Kagome's mouth curved upwards, if only just a little bit.

"So you are not human?" Miroku asked, shocked out of his wits.

"No, I am not. You have been fooled to think that before I was Kagura. Back when I was just a simple, heartless girl," Kagura stated.

"You were not heartless!" Miroku protested, earning himself an inquisitive glare from his wife.

"I meant it literally," she explained with boredom, closing the door in their faces without leaving them chance to reply.

Seeing as they had no chance to find Naraku soon, they decided to go to Tsubaki's. Even though she was rarely home, they were sure they would find her.

Once in front of her door, Kagome knocked hastily with utter confidence. She wasn't nervous at all; she felt very _strong_.

A servant she recognised opened the door politely and told them the Lady of the House was not at home, but Kagome ignored him and pushed her way into the main hall that lead to the open room, where Naraku and Tsubaki were discussing openly. As far as it could be heard, they were actually arguing about something, which seemed quite odd. Kagome didn't waste a single second; without thinking much, she trotted towards the room and pushed the door to the wall, making it resound with a loud sound that snapped the twosome's attention towards her. Miroku and the others appeared behind her in no time.

"Ah," Naraku said, with no traces of that cheerful and mocking attitude he always used. "Heaven has set foot in this most humble house. What brings you here?"

Kagome's anger was quickly coming to the surface and she felt a power deep within her reach a high portion of her mind. A strange sizzling feeling built up inside her gut, and she felt safer than ever. She felt she could pulverise Naraku at any given moment.

He probably felt it too, Kagome thought, as he cringed almost unnoticeably.

"You can spare me the details," he said with a poisonous tone, "I already know you have found about most of the things that are happening. Pity. I was planning on having a great time with you," he commented, which made Kagome's hackles rise.

Before she could throw herself at him to punch him senseless, Miroku stopped her by grabbing her around the waist. When he felt her struggling, he squeezed to show her she needed to calm down.

"You bastard," she kept shouting, "I hate you! I Hate You!"

"That is a childish behaviour, my dear. But then again, you were always a child. Until I showed you some _carnal_ ways of living," he said, smirking widely. His disgusting smirk sent goosebumps all over Kagome's skin, and she shivered in pure revulsion. They all missed Tsubaki's raised eyebrow.

Suddenly, she was glad she didn't have her memory, as she thought she'd die if she found out another bad thing she did. Not with Naraku. Never with Naraku.

"What are you saying?" Kagome demanded, desperately trying to keep her voice even and emotionless, but she was sure he could see through it.

"I am saying, you weren't such a disobedient wench when you were underneath me, screaming my name to the Heavens," Naraku told her. This statement shook her to the core, and she almost fell on her knees from the sheer influence of it. Hands trembling, Kagome's eyes were as wide as they got. She couldn't wrap her mind around something so nauseating as she purposefully ignored the collective gasps from behind her.

"What have you done Kagome?" asked Kouga, a shocked look imprinted on his face. He forgot for one second that she'd been controlled by a spirit. In his mind, nothing could be considered blasphemy except Naraku and Kagome engaging in such a vile act.

Her eyes were wet from unshed tears, but she held them in. She refused to be brought to her knees. Remembering who she should be, Kagome gritted her teeth together and closed her tearful orbs for one second, before opening them again and showing her enemy that there was nothing but resentment and vengeance gazing back at him.

"That shows how incredibly bad you are in bed," she said, her voice so icy, so resonant that it scared even Kouga. When Naraku's confusion was apparent, she continued, "You had to control me in order to get a response to your skills… or lack thereof, I should say," she pointed out, no trace of hesitation in her voice.

Naraku's voice darkened with rage and he almost started snarling.

"You are good with words, Kagome. But what about with acts?" he asked and suddenly a tentacle-like thing reached out to her, surprising the Hell out of her.

Before she could react, the tentacle evaporated in a bright light that enveloped it tightly. When Kagome opened her eyes, she felt her body quiver with little throbs. Her hands felt funny, and she realised there was no tentacle. Had it been her imagination?

Naraku's shock was immense.

"Kagome! You purified it!" Miroku shouted from behind. The tentacle Naraku had summoned, was it really purified by her? She couldn't help but wonder at this power that surged through her like blazing fire.

"This was a lucky chance," Naraku said. "You may not survive my next one," he said and raised his hand, but was stopped by Kouga's deep voice.

"You seem to be forgetting we are here to support her. Do you think you can outthink us all? Think again. Naraku. You are _outnumbered_."

"We shall see," he said and disappeared in thin air.

Tsubaki was left there gaping at them, but when she snapped out of it, she was gone as well.

"Now what?" Ayame asked from behind Kagome.

"Now we wait for them to panic," was Kagome's wise order.

* * *

Kikyou stood shaking in the door frame, listening to the sounds within the house. It was clear Inuyasha had not left, and she knew she had to face him sooner or later. Her patience was running thin; there was only so much she could ignore. However, the constant cheating and his coldness was something she couldn't disregard. It hurt her deeply every time he did that, because that made him a monster. That made him a mindless beast, a heartless bastard, and she didn't want him like that. She wanted him to be gentle, to be tender. To _care_. And to care for her, of everyone else. But she knew she could never have his heart, as much as she tried. It belonged to another.

Kikyou didn't want to see him, was afraid that even looking at him would make her knees week with forgiveness. He was her weakness. She could forgive him anything as long as it kept her far away from what she had used to call _home_.

From _him_.

Naraku was her haunting nightmare, and she didn't plan on ever returning to his cold embrace. She had deeply loved him… sometimes, she even thought of him while she was with Inuyasha, but she supposed she couldn't help it. They had built a bond, she and Naraku. But then he had turned into a demon, and afterwards a wizard, and she simply could not stand it.

She wanted a human that could give her the love and comfort she sought.

Inuyasha was only half human, but she was clinging to that side of him desperately, because he had been the first to appear in her life when darkness had overtook it. She loved him because part of him was human. But she wondered whether that part was still alive.

Forcing her body to comply, she pushed herself past the small pieces of humble furniture and reached the bedroom, where she was sure she would find him sleeping or thinking.

She slowly opened the door, revealing everything inside it. Inuyasha had dressed, and he was apparently sleeping, although she guessed he really wasn't.

"Inuyasha?" she called and saw his ear twitch, even though his eyes did not open. "I know you are awake."

The fact that he didn't see fit to at least look her in the eyes while she was talking was really unnerving for the nerve-wreck of a woman that was staring him down without him noticing.

"What you are doing is inexcusable. You have to consider if you still want to be with me. I shall not be treated without respect." Sobs were threatening to envelop the dejected woman, but she forced herself to continue. "I only want peace. Do you think you can give me any?"

He seemed to ponder on her words, and only after a few minutes did he finally open his eyes. Ever so slowly, his eyelids revealed pale, sorrowful eyes.

'_He is broken,'_ Kikyou thought miserably.

"I am sorry," he said, his voice so gentle, so _unreal_. She was startled.

"I never wanted to hurt you, or anyone," he said calmly, but then winced and grimaced, before adopting a cold face and a rougher voice. "I have no use for you anymore."

She was more confused by his words than she was hurt. He had changed all of a sudden, and she felt it had to do with her husband. It had to be him pulling his strings here. Suddenly, a gloomy thought passed her mind.

Her eyes widened and her pulse quickened as she felt even more miserable than she was for stealing another woman's husband. Inuyasha was Kagome's. Always had been. Never – for not only a second – had he belonged to Kikyou. Not even on the lonely nights when they had taken each other under the starry sky. Not even when he was whispering hot words in her ear. Inuyasha had never had a heart of his to give in the first place and Kikyou realised – with utter disgust directed at herself – she had known all long. Even so, she hadn't acted on it. She had decided to ignore it.

Unsurprisingly, her behaviour made her feel sick with herself. She thought of this lonely soul in front of her. Inuyasha… She had been selfish, indeed.

He suffered alone, being driven away from the only being that could tame him, that could help him reveal himself. Kikyou would never recognise it out loud, but she knew Kagome was the only one who deserved Inuyasha's love, and who could return it with equal passion.

"Inuyasha, I – "

Naraku was probably the one that did this to Inuyasha. She knew him from before. He wasn't like this. He wasn't cruel. He was far from cold-blooded. But Kagome had always been around to keep him in line whenever he stumbled off his path. Yes, Kagome was indeed the light he needed to brighten his life again. Kikyou was a mere flicker, she realised; not strong enough to light a torch.

Naraku was the monster, but _she_ was the reason behind his actions. Kikyou knew that despite his actions, he loved her more than everything. And because she had openly shown interest for Inuyasha, Naraku had decided to let her play. To let her see for herself that they weren't meant to be. Inuyasha was too pure for her.

She had thought he could unfetter her, but she had been mistaken. As she knew, angels did not set devils free.

She had been self-centred all along. She hadn't cared about consequences. Her husband had seen her wish to be with Inuyasha, and had decided to grant it. There wasn't a thing Naraku wouldn't do for her, she realised with horror. By wanting Inuyasha, she had condemned him to a life of misery. Him and his wife. It wasn't fair to them, she knew, but she couldn't take it back. She was more miserable now than she had been with Naraku. He was right… All long, he had been right.

And with some thinking, Kikyou finally grasped the fact that Naraku had protected her of heartbreak. He had known that Inuyasha would have never been with her deliberately. That he would have hurt her in the worst way possible by rejecting her. So her husband had created a way for them to be together. He had given his consent for her to try to be happy, with the sole hope that she would be mistaken. And she was, indeed.

"It is my fault… I am sorry," she muttered, wondering if Inuyasha heard. He didn't give any signs that he had, but then again, he was always a bit off.

She walked over to the bed, kneeling beside him. Surprised, he looked at her with confusion written all over his face. She lowered herself on her knees and placed her head on the bed beside him, reaching her hand for him to take. She was surprised to feel their fingers interlacing and caught her breath. She wouldn't look at him, she decided, because what she had to tell him was something very hard to say, and a mere glance in his direction would be enough to make her change her mind.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, sorting her thoughts.

* * *

Kaede was trying to meditate, but there were some disturbing noises floating in the darkness she was in. She prayed to all that was holy that they weren't rats or something akin to them.

Trembling and feeling really cold, the old woman tried harder to get a grip of her powers. Needless to say she didn't know how to make them appear, not to mention control them. But she was willing to give it a try.

First, she started with a strategy. She would think of the day Naraku killed her two friends, even though it hurt tremendously. She would relive all the emotions she had felt then. Anger, hurt, agony… Then she would relive the moment Naraku wanted to kill her. She would build up all the hate she could muster for him, and all the fear of being killed, and she prayed it would work. It _had_ to work.

Shutting her eyes tightly in concentration, Kaede took deep, but short breaths that would mimic the ones she had taken back then.

Suddenly, the looming thought of her friends dying and the impending danger of her death triggered a small flash of explosive light. Amazed, Kaede wondered if it had been real. Wanting to check, she forcefully self-induced the same feelings as before. Surprisingly, a similar bright light appeared out of nowhere, leaving a tingling sensation on her skin.

Pleased with herself, she realised she could only use it as a mechanism of self-defence until a properly-trained miko taught her how to master it.

Until then, she would practise this further.

* * *

Kagura was bored. More than usual. She was also anxious… she wanted to see Inuyasha again. There was something about him… something _different_.

She saw Naraku and Tsubaki suddenly appear in front of her, but that wasn't spectacular at all. She was very used to it. However, the weird looks on their faces surprised her. They looked _horrified_.

"What is wrong, Father?" she asked, hoping she wasn't being too nosy.

"Nothing that would concern you, child," he said soothingly, but he was a mass of nerves inside. "You can stay and listen if you wish," he told her and the wind lady nodded.

Tsubaki couldn't stand the pressure. She had to speak her mind.

"They have got us, Naraku! What are we to do? If they tell Inuyasha, then there is no way we can defeat them!" she exclaimed, clenching fistfuls of her silky hair in tight hands.

The man moved with amazing speed before her and gripped her wrists tightly, bringing them to eye level.

"Listen to me," he demanded, shaking her harshly, "listen carefully." His voice was cold, it was full of venom. "You are forgetting who we have on our side," he said, pointing towards his incarnation that looked utterly uninterested.

"Well, I am sure she is not stronger than Inuyasha! That bloody wolf demon cannot defeat you, but Inuyasha sure can, and you know it!" she argued, her desperation obvious in every word she said.

"I am beginning to think you are stupid, woman," Naraku spat out with a wicked tone, making Tsubaki shiver. "It is not Kagura's physical power that brings us an advantage," he said, and Kagura's eyebrows shot upwards. As if only now remembering her presence, Naraku dismissed her. However, Kagura wasn't going to obey this time; she would sneak up and hear whatever he had to say about her. Ever since she had seen Inuyasha, she seemed to want to rebel constantly. She didn't want to be a weapon anymore. She didn't enjoy killing mercilessly anymore. She didn't like being controlled anymore.

"As you wish, Father," the cold woman said, bowing her head and disappearing out of sight.

Tsubaki turned confused eyes towards Naraku. The whole thing about him and about his mind was too puzzling for her. She had never been one to make plans, to complicate things as much as he did, but now she understood his reckoning.

"What were you talking about?" she asked, genuine bewilderment written all over her face. The wizard sighed, but decided he would explain in detail.

"Inuyasha isn't himself anymore. He is Sesshomaru, as well. And Sesshomaru is probably stronger than Inuyasha will ever be, now that he is dead. I did some research," he told her, huffing in frustration.

An eyebrow raised, she enquired, "What kind of research?"

"The kind that is not your business," he said, shutting her up instantly with a heated look. "Kagura and Sesshomaru are bonded. Now do you understand? Now matter what happens, Inuyasha will be by our side."

Tsubaki's eyes were wide as onions; she certainly hadn't expected to hear _that_. Now that she thought of it, it made sense. Naraku had indeed thought of everything before doing such a dangerous thing that had eventually become an experiment. He had lost his wife because of this, he realised, but there was no way of going back.

Suddenly remembering something, Tsubaki had to ask. "Did you do it with Kagome?"

"No," Naraku replied instantly. "I was hoping to take her off balance. But I didn't succeed." Somehow, his words were _toxic_.

* * *

Kikyou's hands were trembling, but she did her best to remain composed while talking to Inuyasha. He was still on the bed, looking at her as if to decipher if she had a plan or something similar.

"It is entirely my fault," Kikyou whispered, an obvious pain in her voice. Inuyasha cocked an inquisitive eyebrow, a clear sign that he was puzzled. "The fact that you cannot be with Kagome now," she said nervously, almost as if she was being tortured. Inuyasha's heart lurched painfully inside his chest, but a wave of anger soon settled. He clenched his fists on the sheets and began to sit. When Kikyou realised he wanted to leave, she stopped him.

"No, don't! Please, listen," she begged, her voice pulling him back down. He looked at her expectantly, weird emotions crossing his features.

Kikyou sighed and continued, "You and Kagome were tricked. By Naraku, my husband," she explained, and Inuyasha's eyes were so wide that she had to wonder if he had forgotten the fact that she was still Naraku's wife. "I have been so selfish, wanting you all for myself, when you have never belonged to me."

The conflicting feelings inside Inuyasha told him that he both loved and hated Kagome.

"You have always been hers, just like she has always only been yours," she whispered, praying he heard her the first time so she wouldn't have to repeat anything, as her voice was lacking strength.

"No," he spat out bitterly, "she is not mine. She belongs to anyone that shows interest in her. That is who Kagome is."

Kikyou shook her head; she understood his plight; she really did, but she had to somehow break the control Naraku had over him. She didn't want Inuyasha to suffer any more than he already did.

"No, you are wrong," she countered stubbornly, "I am sure Kagome has never done anything deliberately just so you would be hurt." She didn't know entirely what had happened, but she was sure it had to do with Naraku. She knew Kagome… they had been friends. Kagome _loved_ Inuyasha. She had always loved him. Even when Kagome had come and seen them together, the hurt emanating from her very pores had been downright palpable.

"You are probably right," he said, and Kikyou was glad that she was able to convince him, "This was not meant to hurt me. It is just who she is; a _whore_." His angry, hurt words made Kikyou wince and she realised he didn't really believe what he was saying. There was still a trace of hope in his words.

"Inuyasha, listen to me, please. Naraku did this. I am sure of it. He made her do those horrible things you are speaking of. Do not think she doesn't love you, because I am more than sure she does," she pleaded, and she realised she meant it. Kikyou wasn't sure how it had come to this… She was now begging Inuyasha to return to his soulmate.

"You have to do this… go see her; prove to yourself that you do indeed hate her, and only then forget about her. But you shall realise you still love her Inuyasha, just as she loves you. You shall forgive each other, you will see."

Kikyou stood, grabbing his hand forcefully and making him stand along with her. Without warning, she threw herself in his arms and planted her passionate lips on his unresponsive ones. After a few moments, she stopped the action and looked into his eyes with a smile on her face. "A small part of my heart will always be yours, Inuyasha… but I could never give you what you deserve… I could never give you unconditional love."

She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed. Without having to hear it, Kikyou knew he didn't know what to say, so she cherished this silence between them.

"You shall have to go through a few more difficult moments until you two can be together," she pondered aloud and sighed yet again.

"I don't… know if I want to forgive her," he admitted, and she snapped her gaze to meet his, surprised by his sudden confession.

"You _have_ to. Because she shall have to find it in her and forgive you, as well. Leave, Inuyasha. Go find what you need," she said, and kissed his cheek. Disentangling herself from his arms, Kikyou stood aside so he could put on the outer layer of his clothing and leave without looking back.

* * *

The sun was setting, enveloping the big mansion in an ethereal light. There was no wind to move the cracking branches, no breeze to flow around her tresses. She felt out of breath. The calm beams of the disappearing sun were more disturbing than anything else, because they heightened the flames she felt in her soul.

Fallen on her knees, her hands fisting damp soil, Kagura couldn't concentrate on anything. Her heart was beating frantically inside her chest; that was an entirely new sensation that brought to surface so many long-forgotten memories.

'_Sesshomaru…'_

This name haunted her. He was a memory…

'_Sesshomaru…'_

Now she understood why she felt that way around Inuyasha. Her lover was somewhere inside the pitiful half demon. Now all she wanted was to be back in the arms of her love, but he was _dead_.

A few tears escaped her eyes, which widened instantly. The wet feeling on her cheeks was new and surprising. Her heart clenched, twisted, whirled inside her body.

'_No!'_

She couldn't muster a mere breeze to soothe her raging nerves, her rampant blood.

'_Sesshomaru…'_


	18. Ancient Feelings 18

**Ancient Feelings**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_A/N: I'm sorry for not having posted sooner, but I had to get a lot of things done. Actually, I was so into this story today that I wrote three chapters, but you won't get to see the others as quickly - mainly cause I didn't check them spell-check them, but no worries. This story will be over soon. Now I'm working on the last chapter, which is just a few chapters away. I hope you're looking forward to it :)_**

**_To the ones that have, thank you for sticking to this story._**

**_Now, enjoy :)  
_**

* * *

'_Sesshomaru…'_

His name rolled off her tongue so easily now; it had been hidden deep within her heart, but now that it was unleashed, she couldn't say it often enough. Kagura wanted him free, _needed_ him free; out of Inuyasha's body. But if it was the only way to keep him close to her, she would make sure that Inuyasha never regained his control over his body.

* * *

"You said we should to wait," Miroku pointed out, his back to the entire, silent group. "But what if they come up with a good plan and manage to get out of this one? Even though we are more, they _are_ wizards. Witchcraft is something to be feared. And how are we supposed to destroy them anyway? Send Kouga and Ayame to scare them off into a trap, where I'll be expecting them with the Kazaana ready?" he asked sarcastically, gazing at the disturbing, covered hole in his hand.

When no one answered, he turned around to see what they were so focused on. Eyes wide, Miroku couldn't believe their luck… In front of the dumbstruck group sat Kagome, her eyes peacefully closed and her hair twirling around her face, practising her powers. And boy, was she doing a _great_ job.

"Did she remember anything?" Miroku whispered in Sango's direction, whose answer was a poke in the ribs and a testy, "Shut up."

As if on cue, Kagome's aura flared with immaterial ribbons of bright light folding and unfolding in front of their stupefied eyes. It brought oh, so many memories to Kouga, who remembered her doing this all the time. She was strong, indeed.

Suddenly, as if nothing had happened, Kagome opened her eyes and lifted herself to her feet, smiling warmly. "What is for dinner, everyone?" she asked, her mood visibly improved, as they kept staring at her as if she were a witch.

* * *

Inuyasha's mind was a constant space for debating. Many voices… Too many voices… And they just wouldn't shut up. It wasn't only once that he had to stop in the middle of the road and clutch his head tightly, attempting to remove the offending pressure. He was almost stumbling, he realised, as everything inside him huffed and puffed, trying to stop him from following this path. From pursuing the deepest, long-hidden corners of his broken heart.

This was it. The final showdown. He would find out whether Kikyou's words held the glimmer of a truth… Maybe, _maybe_ Kagome wasn't guilty of his agony. Maybe she was as much a victim as he was. He would hold on to that thought until he found her.

Trusting his senses completely, he missed a sneering gust of wind bending past him.

* * *

"So," Tsubaki trailed off, knowing that he hated every time she spoke up. Now more than ever. She also realised she had changed a lot in the last few weeks. Her self-confidence was almost nonexistent now, and she felt as if she was playing with something that went way past her. "What do you have planned?"

"Nothing" was Naraku's immediate response. "This time," he spoke with utter venom, "I shall let things flow. Maybe this shall bring me triumph."

"Just tell me what to do," she said, her lips trembling.

"Nothing as of yet."

Suddenly, he jerked his head to both sides, summoning the familiar transparent screen Tsubaki had become so accustomed to. Scanning the areas near the mansion, panic crept inside his bones. "Where is Kagura?"

* * *

Inuyasha was sure he was seeing a ghost. His headache was so intense that he could hardly see a thing. However, he could distinguish the unique curves of a female body clad in a traditional kimono. Wait, a traditional kimono in England? Rubbing his eyes desperately, he was annoyed to realize it hadn't helped his sight at all.

But the voice he did recognize.

"Hello, _Sesshomaru_," a gentle breeze whispered.

Sesshomaru? Something snapped inside the half demon, trying to escape him with great hurry. Surges of power shot through his frail body bringing him to his knees. Why had the sole voice of this woman affected him so? Even though his heart was unscathed, part of his soul felt like it was calling out to the mysterious creature before him. Who _was_ she?

* * *

Miroku was infinitely surprised by Kagome's changing moods. One moment she was tremendously cheerful, and the next… He shut his eyes, trying not to think too much about it, but he couldn't. The poor woman was trembling now, unable to be controlled by anyone, not even Sango. Her face was ashen and it was safe to say her disposition was pretty poor.

"What happened, Kagome?" he inquired, concerned for her well-fare. What if Naraku had found a way to wound her from afar?

"I – I … There is… Ugh…"

She wasn't making sense as she was rocking back and forth in Sango's tight embrace. The young woman clutched her chest where her heart was, tears trailing down her cheeks, but her eyes were wide open.

Suddenly, she could form whole sentences.

"I am the protector. I heal. My goal is to keep safe. My aim is to bring happiness. I live for others. I love him. I cannot do this anymore. A priestess _cares_. I care. I love him…" and so on…

The only thing Miroku was able to understand was the connection of her words with Inuyasha. She'd said, "I love him." Surely she meant Inuyasha. But what about him? And she was obviously reciting some of her duties as a priestess _and_ a fine healer.

"I protect life," she whispered, her voice weak and strangled; she was almost choking on tears as Sango rocked her gently in her arms.

"I abhor death. Death is not good."

Miroku couldn't help but wonder what was happening. Frantically, he traced the two youkai's faces to see their expressions and wasn't surprised to see Ayame terrified. After all, Kagome's behaviour was quite impressive. But Kouga… he had some sort of understanding written on his face. He was slightly calm, as if trying to focus for Kagome's sake. Whatever it was that she was doing, she was clearly becoming increasingly restless and this couldn't bode well. She should concentrate. She should be able to do whatever it was that she was trying to do.

"You can do it, Kagome," he whispered, his voice full of support and trust. He trusted in her powers. He had faith in her ability to mend the others' souls. Silently, he watched her chant seemingly meaningless sentences at a remarkable speed.

"A dead soul is done for. Dead souls should stay dead. Please, please, please, dead souls," Kagome begged as if tortured, "_stay_ dead!" Her words came out as a firm order as her eyes glowed for just an instant.

All of a sudden, she calmed down, her face dry with no trace of tears. Alarmed by Kagome's sudden serenity, Sango pulled the younger woman's head from her chest and tilted her face up so she could see her expression. When all she could see was tranquillity, Sango finally relaxed, releasing a deep sigh.

"What _was_ that?" Ayame whispered, her words carried by the breeze.

* * *

Inuyasha's body was fighting against the urge to squirm on the ground in deep, profound pain. He had never felt this way… and when the woman touched him, the heat of her skin brought a sharp blistering in his veins, threatening to make him implode.

"G-go away," he choked out, trying desperately to lift himself from the ground and leave, but something was holding him down. A chunk of him wanted out of his body… It wanted to be free. He felt an unsettling frustration take over his already heated blood and seriously thought he was going to die.

The woman seemed troubled by his odd behaviour, so she stepped back in fear that she had done something wrong.

Kagura couldn't decipher what was wrong. She was there… she was back to him, ready to accept him and take him once again. She'd waited for so long for Sesshomaru's presence, but what about Inuyasha? Why was he behaving like this?

All of a sudden, Inuyasha's eyes glimmered darkly as he stood to his feet, as if nothing had happened.

"Together, we shall kill this half breed and I shall inhabit this body. We shall be free," Inuyasha uttered, his voice so dark and _unreal_.

No longer caring of the way he looked, Kagura threw herself in his arms and kissed his soft lips, overjoyed that she was once again with the better half of her soul. She felt like it had been forever since they were separated. And it probably had.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered, her words muffled by the pressure of his hot lips on hers. It was Inuyasha's lips she was kissing, Inuyasha's body she was hugging, but she didn't care. This wasn't Inuyasha; it was her lover, her Sesshomaru. Come to think of it, they did look like each other a bit. She could lose herself in the infinity of his soul.

"Kagura," a much gruffer version of Inuyasha's voice whispered as he disentangled their limbs.

"I shall kill this entity inside me now. I have no need for him anymore. His feelings are most difficult to deal with," the same voice stated as Inuyasha's eyes watched Kagura nod enthusiastically. She wanted this over as soon as possible, before Inuyasha could come to his senses or something similar. She couldn't believe it… she would finally be with her one, true love.

* * *

"We must find her," Naraku reminded as they both kept vanishing in thin air before reappearing in a completely different place, searching for the lost incarnation. However, they knew they weren't able to use this means of transportation more than a few times before they would become exhausted, so they didn't want to push their luck.

Naraku sneered in anger. He _would_ find his incarnation before he lost control over the situation.

* * *

Inuyasha suddenly doubled over in sheer pain. His body felt like it was ablaze and he couldn't get rid of the scorching heat. He was lost to the world…

"Kagome," he whispered, his heart pulsing a few times as he felt the blood inside his veins throb noticeably. Then he felt some more pain. Through the burning haze, his skin felt like it was being slashed open.

Suddenly, everything went away as soon as it had come. There was nothing left to his body than a serene peacefulness. No more pain, no more agony… just the lingering feeling that someone was watching over him, keeping him safe.

He looked at the still sky for a moment, before setting his hate-filled features towards the wind lady before him.

* * *

Kaede was sure she could feel something dark in the air around her. Was Naraku restless? Maybe there was a flaw in his plans? She could only hope… She had managed to master her powers a tiny bit, just enough to have constant light. It was admittedly dim – fine; very, very dim – but it was light nonetheless.

She briefly thought to check her shackles and see if she could somehow loosen them. Summoning some of her powers by reliving that dreadful day, her miko powers flared to life a bit, causing a brighter light than that appear. But except for that, there was no other sign that would indicate she had managed to somehow free herself. Who was she kidding? Who had ever heard of miko powers slicing through metal?

As she was left pouting and wondering how to escape, her shackles went loose all of a sudden.

"What did just happen?" she asked the darkness.

* * *

Naraku heard Kagura's cry and he knew exactly where she was. He cursed himself for not having figured she was so close to his mansion. In a desperate attempt to save his weapon from Inuyasha's angry claws, he erected a magical barrier around her, using a deep amount of his powers, knowing this had caused many other small curses to undo themselves.

Never did he remember the restrained Kaede, whose shackles were closed with said magic.

* * *

"This is so good," she said, rubbing her aching wrists and ankles and simply enjoying her freedom. Quickly snapping out of her calmness, she hurried to her feet and realised it was really hard to walk and try to keep the dim light at the same time. She was also old, after all. It should be expected of her body not to cooperate.

Dread haunted her every step as she kept anticipating that something would come, some sort of magic that would stop her from leaving this wretched place. She kept waiting for the famous ghost to appear and ask her that question she had heard of, but nothing came.

When she reached the open door leading to Naraku's office, she couldn't believe her luck. Not caring if she would run into the two wizards, she ran as fast as she could with her old body.

Exiting the imposing mansion, she cried out her relief to the skies and ran towards Kagome's house. She hoped she still remembered the directions…

* * *

"Once they are dead," Kagome explained with a deeply calm voice, "troubled souls never do achieve peace. If they are brought back to life, they will only be shells of whom they had been. This is why priestesses must never allow dead spirits to re-enter the land of the living," she explained.

Awe-struck, Miroku breathlessly asked her, "How do you know this? What do you remember?"

With a sad expression, she shook her head. "Sadly, I remember nothing. It is instinct alone that gives me this knowledge."

Sporting a firm posture, Kagome gestured for them to follow her.

"We must go," she said, urging them to hurry up. "We are needed. And prepare yourselves; we might face Naraku's wrath…"

* * *

_**A/N: Do not fret; good things are coming. Eventually. In a... few... chapters. Okay, there will be a tiny, little bit of angst, but they will have their much needed closure. That's the most I'm willing to say.**_


	19. Ancient Feelings 19

**Ancient Feelings**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_A/N: Here's another chappie. It's a bit... umm, I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't tell you and let you see for yourself instead :)  
_**

* * *

Panicking, Kagura kept dodging Inuyasha's blows. She couldn't feel Sesshomaru's presence anymore… What was happening? Where was he?

She could faintly feel Naraku's barrier encase her, but she was far from grateful. She felt… empty. Like a shell.

Turning her head to look at her right, she saw some familiar figures on the battle field. There were five of them, and they didn't look too friendly. She knew who they were; they had been looking for Naraku just a while ago. But it seemed so, so long ago...

Tsubaki gasped at the sight of the miko and her group of helpers glaring at the unfolding scene. Inuyasha was still mindlessly trying to destroy the barrier as the witch tried her best to help Naraku keep it up as long as possible. Finally, Inuyasha snapped his eyes to Naraku's and dashed towards him instead, knowing that this was the only way for the barrier to weaken. The dog demon wasn't thinking much at that point as he glared daggers at the two wizards through crimson eyes. For some reason, he was focused on killing that wind bitch; something told him he should do it.

Kagome anticipated the whole upcoming scene, so she did the first thing she could think of: ran towards the half-demon now turned full demon to stop him form his possible death. She knew that if his body collided with the primed forces of Naraku and Tsubaki's combined magical auras, his body could easily disintegrate, even though it would surely cause the twosome's death, as well.

Tuning in with her inner strength, Kagome dashed towards the dog demon, praying to be able to reach him in time. As if a gift from the Kamis above, the young priestess was relieved to be able to fling herself at her husband, making him stumble from shock and lose his footing. The loss of balance brought them both to the ground as Kagome tried to soothe his raging fire the way she felt she had done many times before. She was sure this wasn't something new for her, but the fact that she didn't remember a previous time was entirely frustrating.

When she felt the demon finally relax underneath her, she raised her head and saw Naraku and the other fighting intensely. Suddenly, her eyes caught sight of an old lady running their way. She had no idea who the woman was, but she had to warn her not to come any closer.

"Stay away," Kagome shouted frantically, praying the old woman would heed her advice.

When Kaede heard a familiar voice she immediately cried out, "Kagome!" However, as her eyes moved over the place, she saw a dreadful view. Miroku and his wife, Sango, along with the wolf demon Kouga and another woman she did not recognize were fighting against Naraku and Tsubaki's combined powers. Audrey – _'No; Kagura,'_ she reminded herself – stood there motionlessly, her head lowered as if in a trance. Her gaze finally settled on a befuddled Kagome who was leaning over Inuyasha's seemingly unconscious body and staring at the older priestess in awe. Kaede hoped against hope that Inuyasha wasn't dead. There was no way she was too late.

She knew there would be nothing left to explain, since it was quite obvious they were all teaming up against the wizards, but the old woman felt bad she couldn't be of help.

Kagome – on the other hand – just sat there silently. She was dumbstruck. This old woman knew her name? Who was she? Shaking her head, the young priestess turned to check on the hanyou beneath her.

He seemed so peaceful, so… calm. Her eyes quickly darted towards the heated battle and she rushed over to them to help. Taking a deep breath, she focused her flux of energy towards the barrier-covered wizards.

* * *

Kikyou knew she would have to face Naraku. It was as clear as daylight. She would go to him and tell him she didn't plan on returning to him. She needed closure. She wanted to know he would respect this, even though she was aware there was a big chance he wouldn't.

With her mind set, she hurried towards the familiar mansion.

* * *

Inuyasha opened his eyes with a groan and took in his surroundings. The pain in his heart was still so fresh, but he didn't want to think about it. He'd think about it later. However, when he set eyes on a fighting Kagome, a feeling of dread seeped inside his stomach. They were trying to kill Naraku, he realized, and he didn't want to be left aside.

Standing abruptly, he took a few moments to regain his balance and rushed towards the battle scene. The barrier soon cracked under the pressure of Miroku's Kazaana, Ayame and Kouga's kicks, Inuyasha's claws and Kagome's pure power, leaving the two wizards exposed to the others.

Alarmed, Naraku ordered a motionless Kagura to join the battle. She didn't answer. She didn't even move.

Just as they were all prepared to strike the wizards again, a shrill cry resonated in the distance, crying, "Stop!" And they all did.

Kikyou stood in all her grace, face determined as she walked towards them. Kagome's heart sank deeply inside her chest and tears threatened to fall as she saw the hated woman make an entrance. _'Is she here to take Inuyasha away?'_

As Kagome had suspected, Kikyou went towards Inuyasha and touched his cheek gently. It didn't strike her as odd that he flinched at her touch and his eyes went wide at her boldness when she whispered, "Remember what I told you." This confused him more than anything. What had she told him exactly?

Next, she turned towards her husband and regarded him with an impassionate face.

"Hello, Onigumo," she said calmly, noticing the strained love swirling in the eyes of the man before her.

"Kikyou," he acknowledged with a nod, feeling helpless against her charms. He let her get closer, against Tsubaki's protests.

"I came to say I am sorry," the woman said, the exchange being viewed and heard by all the others on the battlefield. "I am guilty of this whole circus," she whispered, deep grief coating her words. "Had I not lusted after Inuyasha, this would never have happened."

The hanyou's sensitive hearing picked up her statement and his eyes widened impressively in surprise. Lusted after him? What in the world was she talking about?

"Had I stayed true to you, you would not have felt the need to trick Inuyasha and Kagome into hating each other. You would not have felt the need to possess them, would you?" she asked as she approached him further. She could see the reply in his dark eyes she had once adored.

Kagome was dumbfounded. What was Kikyou talking about? She was _guilty_? What did that mean? And why did she seem so close to Naraku? As if he had read her mind, Miroku came running to her to explain, "Kikyou is Naraku's wife." Kagome gasped at this unbelievable fact.

Naraku's… wife?

As fast as lightning, Kagome took aim at Naraku and Kikyou, her bow quivering, the sight of their hated faces almost blinding her eyes with wet tears. She didn't understand the exchange, but she sure as Hell wanted to put an end to it. Maybe not kill Kikyou, but surely kill Naraku. Against her better judgement, she couldn't help but continue listening to the words they uttered.

"I pray for your forgiveness, husband," Kikyou said flatly. Coldly. "I am the one who made you sully your hands," she said and realised she really believed every word she was saying. It was true. It was all her fault.

"Kikyou," Naraku whispered, stepping towards her, allowing her to enter the barrier. When she let him touch her cheek affectionately, he sighed in relief. Contentment and some other, deeper feelings threatened to consume him, but he somehow remembered the battle field and all his enemies watching this intimate reunion. Instantly, his face hardened considerably and he stepped back away from his wife, although wanting nothing more but to crush her in his embrace. However, he knew for a fact that she wasn't _his_ Kikyou anymore. She wasn't his at all.

A few birds dared approach the field, their greyish, rather long feathers swirling with the wind. The tweet didn't faze any of them as they were engrossed in their own, private worlds of confusion-laced pain.

Kikyou turned towards Kagome. A fake, tense smile appeared on her guilty face, her eyes shining with a mad flicker. She gave a short, crazy laugh, throwing her head back, and making Kagome lose her stance for just an instant.

"Funny how a single person can ruin the life of so many others, is it not?" she asked with a questionably wicked smile, her face shadowed by the presence of a big branch above her head, with the sun no longer able to highlight her face. Pointing at herself, Kikyou grabbed the folds of her dress with the other hand as she explained further, "If anyone should be punished, you are facing that person. There is no excuse for the consequences my actions have had, and I beg for your forgiveness. Especially yours, Kagome, Inuyasha," she said, looking from one to another. She idly noticed Inuyasha's bewilderment at her words, but thought nothing of it.

"I am sorry, Kikyou," Kagome spoke, her voice stern and powerful, as Inuyasha didn't remember to have ever heard it, "but Naraku dies today. And Tsubaki, as well. We shall spare you, because you were ignorant of what your… desires would arise."

The young miko didn't have to look at Narkau to know he was seething. She didn't have to watch him frown, because she knew he did.

"I envy you," Kikyou spoke up, her words weak. Brain working full time, Miroku couldn't figure out if she meant she envied Kagome or she envied what Kagome and Inuyasha had. It was both, most likely. But when she approached the young miko, it was all clear for Miroku. "You are an outstanding miko, the best healer there is – something I could never achieve… but most importantly, you have Inuyasha by your side," Kikyou said, glancing at the hanyou. She instantly saw that he was going to protest and raised a hand as if to stop him, leaving him momentarily puzzled.

"If after this chaos things will not return to normal, then I am immensely sorry… It shall only be my fault. I knew something bad was going to happen if I kept showing my desire for Inuyasha to my husband, but I didn't even try to avoid it."

Listening to every word Kikyou said was something Kagome had to strain herself to do. It wasn't easy, but at least it was refreshing to have someone to blame. Kikyou's dull eyes seemed to be begging for forgiveness, but Kagome didn't know if she could grant it.

"This is all so very touching," Naraku chimed in, "but I have some people to kill." Without another word, he lunged at Kagome, casting a powerful spell that was meant to bind her, which was the most he could to from that distance. Kagome didn't even comprehend what was happening to her when she suddenly faced the back of an unmoving Inuyasha. Her eyes narrowed in confusion, but when she tried to push him to the side, she realised she couldn't move him at all.

Her heart clenched painfully inside her chest as she threw her head to the side and saw Naraku prepare himself to cast another spell. Quickly putting two and two together, she realised Inuyasha was certainly under Naraku's spell. She knew she couldn't purify this spell, since it was more of a defence one, but she _could_ try to purify Naraku himself. She wasn't exactly sure what happened when you tried to purify a wizard, but since he was such an evil wizard, it _should_ show in his aura.

Preparing her bow and arrow, she aimed at his body and prayed it would do something to him. Letting the arrow sprint from the bow, she held her breath and waited for something to happen. The wizard dodged at the last second, which allowed the arrow to graze his magical aura, purifying part of it and making him double over in pain. Smiling triumphantly, Kagome prepared another arrow, only to see Tsubaki rush towards her muttering unintelligible words. Not knowing what to do, she aimed at Tsubaki and shot. As soon as the sharp end of the arrow pierced Tsubaki's aura, she screamed in pain and recoiled, making the arrow scratch her cheek from her nose almost to the temple, leaving nothing but seared skin in its wake. The woman screamed in agony, more from having her face maimed than from the actual pain. All the onlookers watched as her once beautiful face turned into a bloody mass of dangling flesh until it would heal to become a memorable scar. When Kagome prepared another arrow to finish the wild woman off, Miroku rushed over to her and stopped her urgently.

"All her life has been about her beauty. If you kill her, you would do her a favour. Seal her to a tree and let her live with this grotesque appearance," he suggested. Glancing at an unmoving, unblinking, statue-like Inuyasha, Kagome nodded and sealed the wicked witch to a nearby tree, watching her thrash around violently, cursing the whole world for her predicament. It was obvious they would have to deal with Naraku and Kagura as well, but all Kagome could think about was the frozen Inuyasha.

In the blink of an eye, Miroku and the two demons darted towards the wizard, who put up a strong magical barrier with an elegant flick of his wrist. He figured that if it was the final showdown, at least he'd do it with poise.

Things were finally starting to look well. Kaede watched everything that was happening with great interest, feeling powerless and unable to help them with her almost nonexistent powers. She could feel Kagome's strong aura flash around the clearing, swirling with mixed emotions, radiating confidence and reassurance. This was it.

In a heartbeat, Kouga and Ayame were thrown away when their strong legs hit the sizzling barrier, as Miroku's Kazaana tried to engulf the protected wizard from within. Kagome's tears flowed freely at the thought that she might never bring Inuyasha back to normal, but she quickly pulled herself together to help the others.

"Any last words, Naraku?" she asked through gritted teeth as the battleground was surrounded by a blinding, pure light that was trying to entwine with the wizard's menacing barrier.

"You bloody wench!" he hissed, trying to pull himself together, but it was already too late.

A single second wrote everyone's fate as droplets of salty sweat dripped from Naraku's forehead when his concentration started to fade. A moment of weakness allowed Kagome's purifying light to slide through a single, narrow crack in the blistering barrier. Naraku briefly wondered how he had gone from offensive to defending himself from two average youkai, the man he'd cursed and the woman he'd tricked a few too many times as a sharp pain coursed through his veins, bringing him to his knees.

In a last flash of concentration, his mind reeled as he felt his bones crushing under the pressure of his own barrier. His sharp roar echoed in the distance as blood oozed out of his abundant wounds that showed a healthy amount of bloody flesh. Before his life seeped away, he glanced quickly from his already dead incarnation to Tsubaki's horrified face only to rest on the turned face of his wife. She obviously couldn't stand the display of violence and he cracked his last smile at that thought.

Kikyou wasn't enjoying his death.

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat when she saw Naraku fall limply to the ground. Miroku instantly sucked him up in his retreating Kazaana, before it closed up. In a rush of anxiety, she dashed to Inuyasha's side, shaking him violently as if to wake him up. Tears and fervent pleas were pungent in the dusty air as Kagome kept helplessly shaking the man she loved and wanted back.

"No… Inuyasha! Snap out of it!"

Her knuckles were white and she didn't even consider the fact that her tight grip could hurt him as she continued to shake him. Throwing her hands around his neck, she sniffed at his shirt and sobbed against his solid chest, begging for his return.

"He is… gone," Kikyou declared, placing a comforting palm on Kagome's quivering shoulder. The young miko shook her head between sobs, refusing to believe such a horrible thing.

"Naraku told me that once you freeze a person, it is impossible to bring him back unless the person who did it tries."

Kagome's eyes shut tightly, trying to stop the ache inside her whole body.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head from side to side in a frenzy, while jolting her husband. "No!"

Kikyou tried to take her away forcefully, seeing her half-insane behaviour. It was clear to any of the distressed faces that Kagome was quickly losing her mind. She couldn't seem to accept the fact that now that Naraku was dead, the spell couldn't be undone.

A fierce cry flew across the field, piercing any listening ears with its intensity as Kagome fell to her knees in front of a motionless Inuyasha.

"It is _my_ fault! You protected _me_! Even if you still resented me, you _protected_ me…." Kagome's whole body was trembling convulsively as she shook Kikyou's soothing arms away. "I should be in your place!" she whimpered as she clutched his clothes to support herself, crying against his leg.

A few, awkward minutes passed until Kagome suddenly froze. Had she imagined it? She could swear she had felt Inuyasha's leg twitch fiercely. She heart loud breath intakes all around her and swiftly raised her head to watch his scrunching face. The hanyou gradually began moving, cracking his knuckles and straightening his back from the slightly uncomfortable position he'd been frozen in.

Without saying a word, Kikyou turned around and left them with a peaceful heart, swearing to herself that she wouldn't let herself be happy until she redeemed her mistake. Sighing wistfully, she started to roam the earth pretty much like a dead mannequin, even though she was very much alive, in search of needy persons whom she could help.

Kagome didn't even notice Kikyou's absence as her puffy eyes connected with Inuyasha's golden ones. She analyzed his beautiful features. The way he looked as a hanyou, she couldn't get enough of it. She'd fallen in love with him as a human, but he was even more striking when he was himself.

The moment his hurt gaze drifted to the way her hands clutched his clothes, she quickly pulled them away, placing the right one to her heart to make sure it was still beating. To make sure this was real life and she was alive.

"Inu… Inuyasha?"

Her tentative voice apparently upset him, since he turned his back on her and stepped away.

Sango's eyes were the only ones that weren't set on the couple as she watched the fading Kagura glimmer with a thin light. It was so, so weak it could almost be missed, but she knew what that was. Kagura had done it. She was Naraku's incarnation, a part of him; therefore she could very easily bring Inuyasha back. _She_ had done it; just before her own death. Her death that ensued because of her sire's death. "Thank you," Miroku's wife whispered almost inaudibly, as the wind sorceress became the wind, once again free of pain.

Only afterwards did Sango see Inuyasha's retreating form and Kagome's broken demeanour as they were once again taken apart by fate.

* * *

**_A/N: *dodging rocks* I know, I know; I'm mean. But I swear; it's going to be okay. And when I say that, I really mean it. You'll see. Hey, and don't fret too much; there are only a couple more chapters... maybe even three; I don't know. I'm working on the ending, so you should know there's not too much until it all comes to an end :) Hope you enjoyed it._**


	20. Ancient Feelings 20

**Ancient Feelings**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_A/N: Here's another chapter. So soon, isn't it? :) Well, I just hope you'll enjoy it. Things are starting to look... promising, aren't they?_**

* * *

"Do not touch me," Kagome hissed as however-it-was-behind-her placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, trying to bring her to stand. The pain Inuyasha's rejection had delivered was still fresh and she couldn't bring herself to go after him. Did she deserve this? And did _he_ deserve her love? Although knowing Naraku was guilty of their many misunderstandings, she couldn't forget his betrayal. Did he forgive hers? It was oh, so obvious he didn't. But it wasn't her fault.

'_Neither is his…'_

"Kagome, you are only hurting yourself. Get up now, please," Sango begged, trying to grab her by the elbow and take her away with her. With them.

"Leave me alone," the broken miko shouted, shrugging off Sango's hands, tears running silently down her wet cheeks, reminding them of a wrecked soul. "Get the bloody hell out of here!" she snapped, showing them a piece of her pathetic frame of mind.

"You do not mean that… you _cannot_ mean that," Sango uttered softly, feeling bad for her aching friend. The others just didn't know what to stay. Instead, they just stood here, showing her they weren't going to leave her side no matter what. Unlike Inuyasha had done...

"He hurt me, too. I do not remember what I did to him, but he hurt me, too. He has no right to act like this," she whispered in a low voice, her words punctuated.

"He has no recollection, Kagome," Sango said, making the miko's head snap up.

"W-what do you mean?"

"He is free of that spirit that was controlling him. This caused his memory of the time he has been controlled to disappear. Just like yours did."

"How do you know that?" Kagome asked, her lips trembling. Was it true?

"Miroku told me. You should go after him, Kagome. Explain everything and then try to build up a future with him. You both suffered, but do you not think you should get a chance at happiness?"

Kagome rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand, accepting Sango's help to lift her to her feet. Clutching her dress folds to shake the dirt off them, she straightened before heading towards wherever Inuyasha had gone.

She just hoped they could sort things out and forgive each other.

* * *

He just couldn't keep his head straight; that's how hard it was pounding. The blood throbbed inside his veins as his heart clenched and unclenched painfully. It was only so much he could do not to fall into unconsciousness. "Fuck," he swore under his breath, his words somewhat slurred. It was all so damn fresh. So bloody recent. Kagome's excruciating betrayal.

She'd slept with countless men, broken their wedding vows of eternal fidelity. How could he ever forgive her? And what had this fight been about? He recognised Miroku, Sango… Kouga. Had she been with the mangy wolf, too? Had she actually broken her words? Lied when she'd said she had no interest in him whatsoever? Every word she said now felt like a lie.

Inuyasha snorted at the next thought. He hadn't once confronted her for what she'd been knowingly doing to him. He'd let her destroy him bit by agonising bit.

As if in a haze, he realised his steps had pulled to a halt. Sighing wistfully, he stood on the cool ground, letting the wind wrap around his body. A few drops of rain painted his heated skin, encouraging him to close his eyes and enjoy the moist, cool touch.

The gradually more intense rain washed away the scents from the clearing, something he was grateful for. His mind refused to let him think of anything for a few long, stretching minutes. There was nothing but the sound of his breath and the leaves rustling.

In his trance, he was oblivious to the sound of Kagome's steps behind him, to her sweet scent that faded in the distance because of the wet drops.

He opened his eyes abruptly only to see a dejected Kagome stare down at him, her hair clinging to her neck in wet tendrils. His heart tore open as he let the stream of emotions take him over. She was still so innocently beautiful. But she was far from innocent; quite the contrary, actually. He could vividly remember their first time together. He knew he'd been her first, but that didn't do anything to soothe his aching soul. Her disloyalty had been a blow to his frail heart that depended on her. His heart that had only been hers… but now he wished he could carve it out and live without it.

Her lips quivered and he couldn't tell if she was crying or not. There was no salty scent from her tears and there wouldn't be; not with the rain pouring down from the heavens. Her eyes seemed puffy, but he remembered he'd seen her cry before he left her on the battlefield, and with the current rainfall, he couldn't be sure if the moisture on her cheeks was from tears.

She didn't say a word, but neither did he. They just revelled in the lingering silence that ensued, making sure not to do anything more but stare at each other. It was all there, in their eyes… the hurt, the love…

… until Kagome broke the eye contact.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, her voice cracking under the pressure of the meaning of her words. The underlying question that tugged at her sanity. But she knew she was aware of something he had no way of knowing.

"You know why," he answered sternly, his voice cold, unemotional. He was as detached as the rock he flicked with his hand.

"I should be as angry as you are," she confessed, her words laced with desperation. Without waiting for him to acknowledge her statement, she continued, "You betrayed me, too. You hurt me, too."

"What are you taking about?" the hanyou questioned, his eyes clouded and confused.

"Kikyou. I am referring to her."

"What about Kikyou?' he asked, his face hardening. Did he remember anything?

"You lived with her."

His voice laden with confusion, he asked, "Excuse me?"

"You slept with her. You betrayed me with her. I saw you two. Naked. On the bed," she told him, her face pulled into a scowl.

"No," he argued, his brow furrowing, "I did not."

Kagome's frustrated sigh did nothing to his nerves. What was she talking about? "Look," she said with another deep sigh, "I do not remember anything I did to you. It was all Naraku's doing. And you do not remember what you did to me, courtesy of the same wicked man. We have been tricked into hating and destroying each other, and so far it has done wonders." She ran an irritated hand through her hair, closing her eyes to prevent the raindrops from slipping through her lashes.

"You are lying," he accused, his voice stone-cold.

"Look me in the eyes," Kagome urged, cradling his head in her hands, blatantly ignoring his protests. "Tell me I am lying," she insisted, her voice bordering on insane. She was almost crying now, but she knew she had to pull herself together. What she was is _desperate_.

"Look at me," she cried out, voice cracking and lips trembling, "and tell me I am speaking lies. Say it. Say I am a liar. Call me a fraud. I _dare_ you," she finally hissed, releasing his head and turning around to let her tears fall freely.

Inuyasha wasn't sure what to believe. He recognised that spark inside her eyes. She was speaking the truth, but…

"How is this possible?"

"We were controlled. By spirits." When the hanyou scoffed, she rushed to reassure him. "It is true," she told him, "Naraku was a wizard. He had full control of our bodies and minds at the time, so that is why we do not remember anything from when we were under his spell."

When Inuyasha seemed to believe her, she let out a relieved sigh.

"Do not expect me to rush into your arms now," he told her coldly, his words unknowingly blistering her already sore heart. "I can still see you with all these men in front my bloody eyes."

"And I can still see you mindlessly screwing Kikyou, but you do not see me complaining, do you?" she spat out venomously, sarcastically.

This wasn't getting them anywhere. He knew he had to learn how to forgive, but this achievement seemed so far away for the moment.

He didn't stop her when she faced away from him. He didn't even stop her when she left him in the rain, alone with his thoughts. It _hurt_.

* * *

Kouga wasn't surprised when he saw Kagome return. He'd heard the whole exchange. Unintentionally, of course. Even if the damn rain was pouring without hint of a stop, he knew she was returning. And he knew she was miserable.

The dejected miko could feel the feather-light moisture crash against her bare arms. She wasn't cold, didn't shiver. Her ragged, wet clothes were hanging limply against her stiff body as wind tried to spread the threatening clouds. Cutting through the dead silence, her mouth opened slightly then shut with a distinctive sound, kissing the cold lips of the air around her. Her eyes searched the sky's misty gaze, trying to place her soul between masses of condensed air, to let the heavens guard it.

"We all do what is requested of us, what is expected of us," the approaching miko spoke wisely, capturing the full attention of all the onlookers. "There is nothing more beautiful than what comes naturally." The chilly rush that enveloped her brought a sense of peace to her conflicting heart. "Yet we are always deterred by something that wounds us in the deepest way. Why should fate be so cruel, so hateful?"

"It is the way fate is, dear Kagome," Miroku said with a respectful bow. "We should not question it. Perhaps the Kamis have a wondrous future prepared for us. We just have to wait."

"And wait we shall," Kagome said with a weak voice, "Wait we shall."

* * *

Various positions, masses of tangled limbs, faceless men, nameless partners. He'd seen many of them taking his wife away from him late at night. The horrible stench of their arousal and the dreaded scent of hers. The smell of her arousal that wasn't triggered by him; they all came back to haunt him, driving him insane with every ounce of air he drew into his lungs.

Inuyasha's eyes were foggy. His heart was foggy, as well. There wasn't an inch of his body that didn't ache for forgiveness, for closure. For something beyond him, something he thought he could never reach.

'_Should I forgive her?'_

Countless thoughts weaved inside his hazy mind as the wind whispered sweet nothings to his sensitive ears.

* * *

Kagome had requested the others to leave her to her own devices for a few hours. She was aware they were more than a little worried about her, but she wanted some time for herself. To meditate. To figure what she'd do. She didn't know if she would accept Miroku and Sango's offer to live with them, but she certainly wouldn't live with Ayame and Kouga as they had offered.

The clearing was so quiet, so peaceful. There was nothing left to testify that there had been a dreadful fight there except the burnt grass and chomped trees.

She thought she could feel a soothing presence behind her, but she shook her head of such thoughts. It was her imagination, she knew it. Sighing deeply, she let herself fall to the still wet ground, arranging her dress so that it didn't crease too badly. Yet when she looked at the ground before her, she realised there was indeed someone behind her, since she could see a shadow. And she knew exactly who it was.

Kagome's heart pounded in Inuyasha's ears and he flattened them against his head. It brought so many memories…

"If you came here to throw spiteful words my way, then you may as well leave," she warned, unable to deal with this sorrow any longer. Tears were on the brink of falling as his mere presence threatened to consume her. His lengthy silence didn't faze her. She figured he wouldn't say anything. Entrapping a longing sigh inside her chest, she lowered her head.

"I… I want to forgive you," he whispered, his words loud and clear in her ears. Her head snapped up as she watched a nearby tree, hoping she hadn't misunderstood. Without words, she stood and turned around slowly to face him. He was a beautiful creature even with a miserable expression, she realised.

Her smile did him in as he inhaled, unable to say anything more. Suddenly, he was back in the past, still young and careless, still so much in love with a sparkling Kagome. Her eyes shone brightly, unspoken emotions running wild inside them.

"I am glad," she whispered; even her words were trembling with implicit passion.

"I also want you to forgive me for… whatever it is that I have done."

The distance between them was painful, but neither of them dared approach the other.

"I do. I forgive you. I had more time than you to discover Naraku's trickery, so I know nothing you did was intentional. After the… monologue Kikyou provided, it is safe to say I understand why you did it. You wanted to hurt me, too. The way _I_ hurt _you_," she trailed off, words becoming too agonizing.

It was times like this, when they would look into each other's eyes trying not to judge, that she could envision a happy ending for both of them.

"What did I do to you, exactly?" Inuyasha asked, his voice an odd mixture of curiosity and reservation. Her eyes closed in painful remembrance, but she forced herself to remember the very recent events.

"You… took advantage of the fact that I had lost my memory and did not remember you at all for some odd reason, so you seduced me. Then I found out you were living with Kikyou when I barged in on you two... being intimate."

Inuyasha sucked in a breath; he couldn't believe he'd done that to Kagome. The bastard Naraku!

"But then… why did you forget me? Were you possessed by that spirit even before we got to know each other?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, "but Miroku told me I forcefully hauled the spirit out of my body, so that resulted in a massive shock. I am not sure exactly how many years I have forgotten, but I suspect not just a few."

"I can still remember you with all those men," he whispered awkwardly, his eyes hurt.

"And I can still remember you with Kikyou," she countered.

"I guess we shall have to make the best of this, ne?" Inuyasha asked, the ghost of a smile tugging at his otherwise straight lips.

"It does seem so," she answered, her expression mirroring his.

* * *

**_A/N: I just wanted to say something, in case it wasn't very clear. Sesshomaru disappeared because of Kagome, when she went into that trance-thing. She... well... somehow felt Inuyasha's life was threatened and helped him out. Isn't she an angel? :)_**


	21. Ancient Feelings 21

**Ancient Feelings**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, I think there's only one more chapter to go and we're all done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter; I enjoyed writing it :)_**

* * *

"Things are going just _fine_, Sango; let me breathe for a second, will you? And please, pass me the salt as you do, if it is not too much trouble," Kagome said, busying herself with a new recipe. She didn't even look away from the pots and kitchen tools as she reached her hand to grab the salt-cellar Sango unmistakably handed over.

"You know, you do not have to do this. I have told you before, have I not?" Sango asked, her tone giving away her irritation, "We _do_ have servants that cook."

"I know. It is just that," Kagome trailed off as she stirred the cream for the upcoming dessert. "It gives me something to do," she admitted in a low voice, but suddenly became very cheerful and lively as if her recent gloomy disposition hadn't been there at all. She threw a bright smile at Sango as she kept rushing around in the kitchen, making sure nothing was overcooked.

"At this pace I should hire _you_ as our new cook," Sango joked, joining Kagome into a wholehearted giggling fit.

But things were far more serious. A couple of months had passed and both Inuyasha and Kagome were still not ready to face their obvious feelings. They had got closer; that much was true. Unless they still didn't believe Naraku had done it to them, they were aware of each other's innocence. In all truthfulness, Sango longed for the days she would blush at the amount of public affection the young couple would to display. Now they were so shy around one another… always reserved. Would they ever really forgive each other? Would they ever move on with their lives?

She hoped they would, but not separately.

Sometimes, Sango debated whether to throw Kagome out of her house. Maybe instil a fight as a pretext. Kagome would surely have to leave her and Miroku's house and go to Inuyasha's, wouldn't she? But what if she found someone else to go to, instead? What if she went to Kaede's? After all, she had taken a liking to the old woman she was now training.

Of all the times she could be meddling in the already frail relationship Kagome and Inuyasha had, Sango decided this was not the most suited one. They had to straighten things up for themselves, unless they wanted an awkward life.

Things could not look less promising.

* * *

"My Lord, are you sure you should not pay _Miroku_ and _Sango_ a visit?" Myouga, Inuyasha's vassal asked wittily then visibly flinched when his master threw a glare his way.

"How many times have I told you, old flea, that I do not want you interfering with my affairs!" Inuyasha bellowed, his unfounded anger getting the best of his already fragile nerves.

"But it is not an affair, my Lord! It is a _marriage_," Myouga reminded him deftly, instantly avoiding the punch that was meant for him. It was an advantage to be a flea demon; bigger demons could not catch him at times, when he was really swift.

"Get back here, you bloody coward! And stop playing with words!"

While Inuyasha was chasing the older demon around, uselessly trying to catch him and beat the life out of him, the servants announced a visitor, but they would not say who it was.

"Very well," Inuyasha said, straightening himself and rushing back to the sofa he had been standing on minutes prior. "Let them in," he ordered with a dismissive flick of his wrist.

It was already evening, Inuyasha realised, as the sky was draped with an impressive dark light that had a shiny quality to it. Suck a beautiful window view always made him think of Kagome, and this was not an exception. Her midnight dark hair was always silky-soft to the touch, and it resembled the wavy clouds on the deep, evening sky. Sometimes he found himself wishing to hold her close, but other times he remembered all the things she had unwillingly and unknowingly done to him. He knew she wasn't at fault, and he had long since forgiven her… but wasn't it his fault for not protecting her? She'd offered her body to so many men and he hadn't done anything about it at the time. He'd been a… coward.

It wasn't much he could do to keep himself from banging his head against all the walls in the house for being such an idiot. Guilt washed over him every time he thought about it, so the more he remembered it, the more he wished he could forget it.

The thought of her naked body pleasuring another man…

But then again, hadn't he done the same with Kikyou? According to what _everyone_ said, he had lived quite a long time with Kikyou, giving the impression that they had had a true relationship. He sometimes wondered if that was true. He never got to ask her anything; he hadn't even realised she had left until after she was gone.

And Kagome's scent… It was oh, so divine… so intense that he would swear he could smell it.

Much too enveloped in his admiration-filled thoughts, he failed to notice who was waiting for him to greet her in the same room he was in.

At Myouga's suggestive cough, Inuyasha snapped out of his trance and looked up from his sofa, only to have his heart stop beating for a couple of moments.

Mouth parted, he could only stare at the beauty in front of him. He didn't care about manners right now; all he wanted to do was to drink in the sight of her.

The woman of his dreams and nightmares smiled at him, still patiently waiting for him to make the first move. Well, technically, she had made the first move by coming to his house, but he had to take it from here. It was only so much she could do.

Inuyasha was too dumbfounded to even think of anything else than how well the dress complemented her deep eyes. She looked…

"Gorgeous…"

Inuyasha stiffened when he realised he might have said that last thought out loud, judging by her incredibly intense blush and the dazzling smile that captured his attention instantly. With a distracting cough, he caught himself and rose to his feet, apologising for his 'lack of manners' and kissing her hand politely, although letting his lips linger on her heated skin a bit too much.

"What brings you here?" he asked, intrigued by her sudden visit. It was quite late, and still she was there. Her extended silence confused him even more; she seemed very reluctant to say whatever it was she had come to tell him.

"This cannot go on like this," she uttered so quickly he had to strain to hear her words. "We have to discuss it," she insisted, and he instantly realised what it was she was talking about. Oddly enough, he agreed. However, his lips prevented anything from escaping his mouth, so he didn't say a word.

Kagome approached him warily, daring to grab one of his hands and clutch it between hers while looking him in the eye.

"Tell me you do not love me, Inuyasha. Tell me so, and I shall leave you alone for good," she begged, her eyes shining with a mysterious emotion he couldn't quite place. Her eyes were hopeful, but reserved. She was neither happy nor sad; she was something in-between.

When his answer didn't come, she didn't relent. "I know this has been hard for us, and this does indeed sound like an ultimatum, but things cannot go on like this, or else we shall be driven mad. None of us takes a step forward; does that mean we have decided to live in the past? I refuse to do such a thing," she declared with a heated look.

How much wonderful could she get?

Inuyasha sighed and turned away from her. For a second, he waited to see if she would run away, but when she stood her ground, he turned back to face her.

"You are right," he whispered, his eyes showing a rare amount of affection. "I _do_ still love you. I do still want you more than everything, but things _have_ been difficult for us, and these are amazingly hard times for such new changes." Unexpectedly, he grabbed her by her forearms and pulled her against him in a swift movement, momentarily surprising her. "I am willing to give us a try," he whispered against her ear, feeling a familiar sense of comfort by holding her in his arms. She was his, again. His alone.

Happy beyond measure, Kagome threw her arms around his neck in a sloppy embrace, kissing his cheek repeatedly out of sheer happiness. When his eyes went wide, she giggled softly and disappeared form the room in a matter of seconds.

* * *

"Do you think they have become intimate again?" Sango asked her husband, who was reading a book by the fireplace. She was due in a couple of months, but she already felt like she would give birth to her baby the following day. Miroku regarded her with such love in his eyes that she almost shivered.

His grin was ruthless.

"Why, dear Sango? Are you feeling left out?"

With an offended huff and a turned back, Sango crossed her arms over her chest indignantly.

"You know I did not mean that! Why must you always ask lewd questions?"

Gently and without making noise, Miroku set the book down and walked towards his wife, startling her by placing a hand on her shoulder. When she faced him, she could feel his affection encasing her in its warmth. As lecherous as he was, she couldn't help but love him. He was a faithful, caring husband.

Settling next to her and pulling her in his lap, the happy man caressed her swollen belly, praying for the baby to come out soon.

"I do not think so. It would have shown, I am sure," he said firmly.

"Sorry?"

"About Inuyasha and Kagome being intimate… I sincerely doubt it."

"But they are living together now. Who is to say they have not done it yet?"

"They are living _under the same roof_, my love, but not in the same room," he corrected, his face the expression of wisdom. "Remember; they have agreed to take things slowly at first."

"Yes, but they already have three months of living together in Inuyasha's house. Is three months not enough for them?"

"Apparently not."

"And you know this how?" she asked, curiosity apparent on her features. He seemed sure of himself; where did he get his information from?

"Let us say there is a dog in that mansion," Miroku stated mysteriously, a sly smirk tugging at his lips.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Wherever there are dogs, fleas are bound to _thrive_," he said, his smirk turning into a full-fledged grin.

"Myouga!" Sango exclaimed in disbelief.

"Precisely, my dear. Precisely."

* * *

"Finish your sentence," Inuyasha encouraged, smoothing the rebel hair from her temple with gentle gestures. They were both lying on their sides on the bed, facing each other. Kagome's bare shoulders shone in the faint moonlight, and she seemed even more beautiful than usual. Leaning in, he brushed his lips against hers in a tender gesture, letting her know he was there for her whenever she would need him.

Trailing his fingers down her arm, he relished her intense shiver at his feather-light touch.

She giggled childishly, seemingly considering something.

"What was I saying again?" she asked, inching closer to him.

"You were telling me how you are no dog demon wife material," he provided with a smile that reached his beautiful eyes.

"Oh, yes. That I was," she said with another cheerful giggle, wondering how come he hadn't been offended by her remark. "Well," she started, "I am not a bitch," she said playfully.

"That you are not," he concurred swiftly.

"I do not bark," she continued.

"Not required," he interrupted, "You could just _bite_ instead," he said with a suggestive grin, his eyes glinting with mischief in a way that had her tingling down to her toes with desire as his fingers seductively trailed the length of her side. His eyes darkened with lust and she swallowed thickly, watching his alluring neck move with the pressure of his own gulp.

"Inuyasha, if you do not want to go any further, please stop," she urged, her voice hoarse and full of passion as she felt the proverbial fire arise under her already heated skin.

He moved a tad closer to her naked, quilt-covered body, so close that he could feel her erect nipples brush against his chest. Groaning with mad need, he watched her almost pained expression.

"I think we should take this to the next step," he suggested huskily looking deeply into her eyes, his hand covering her sensitive breast, "We are once again familiar with each other and I desire you _so_ much," he revealed, pressing his searing mouth against her ear lobe and pulling it between his lips to suck on it sensually.

Kagome's pleasure-filled moan was music to his ears; she was everything he ever wanted. They had been sleeping in the same room for a few weeks, but no one knew. Inuyasha was aware of how vicious gossip was and he didn't want any of that for himself and Kagome, so he had her sneak into his room every night, when no one would see her. That had been their little game for a month now, and every night led to less wariness and a bigger amount of touching.

He smirked against her temple when his sneaky hand found the moist flesh between her legs and rubbed thoroughly. In and out.

They'd been sleeping naked against each other, but never did they do more than that. This was the most intimate thing they shared in so long.

The pale moon light caressed Kagome's skin as she writhed on the bed unashamed, giving in to her desire for her husband. The escalating moans, her shamelessness, the combination of the scent of Kagome's sweaty arousal and her pure essence brought the deepest sense of belonging to Inuyasha's healing heart.

He was immensely content. He wanted to make her happy.

Moving even closer to his wife, the hanyou looked at her seriously, stopping his ministrations. Grunting in annoyance, she found herself forced to look at him.

"Will you be my mate?" he asked her solemnly, capturing her gaze with his own. Tears sprung to her eyes as she nodded wordlessly, cupping his nape and pulling him against her to rest her head on his shoulder. "Yes," she said, nodding against his shoulder. "Yes, always yes!"

Releasing a relieved sigh, Inuyasha held her for a minute, enjoying the warmth of her _naked_ body pressed against his equally _naked_ one. Suddenly, this knowledge made him feel a familiar discomfort that only had one cure.

"Kagome..."

Without warning, he flicked her clit with his skilled finger then coated his fingers with her juices before trailing them up and down her slit. Finally heeding her begs for more, he slipped two fingers inside, revelling in her pleasure-induced ecstasy.

Capturing a nipple inside his wandering mouth and sucking on it greedily, he focused his main attention on the activity of his talented fingers, determined to bring her to climax.

That wasn't as far, because with a few more thrusts, stars exploded behind Kagome's eyelids as she clung to the man in front of her desperately.

Inuyasha watched with avid interest the first orgasm of many to come on that night. Her lips trembling with pure, unadulterated pleasure… her glistening skin that beckoned him to take her as quick as possible…

""What do I want most, Kagome?" he breathed near her ear, letting her feel the warmth of the air he exhaled. "What do I need most?"

She head threw back when she felt him graze the side of her neck with his fangs.

"What do I crave for most?"

Her answer was in the form of a lengthy moan drawn from her lungs when his skilled hands roamed around her body, making her forget about everything that was rational, letting room for only the unknown in her heart. The pressure built between them and it spread like poison ivy, driving madly through their veins, pushing the blood aside and making way for a completely new, mind-raking sensation.

"_You_," he answered himself, entering her in a swift, fluid motion that had her screaming in pleasure.

Seeing her slight grimace, he stopped forcefully, thinking of anything else in order not to lose control over his own body. It was bad enough that his demon side was clawing at his sanity with every moment left.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked worriedly, his eyes almost rolling in the back of his head from the feeling. _Fucking Hells, the feeling…_

He was totally unprepared for her wicked grin and her witty statement, "Not in the _bad_ way." But what really made him want to crawl out of his skin along with Kagome and live with her inside his very bones, crushing her and locking her inside him for many eternities was the roll of her hips and the sharp thrust she managed, while still under her husband. His eyes _did_ roll back into his head from the sheer pleasure of it, repeating the gesture.

Tension coiled inside their stomachs as they reached higher and higher towards absolution, towards something so beautiful they both missed.

Hiding his face against her hair, he tried to breathe normally, but got caught up in the whirlwind of sensations once again, unable to control himself anymore.

_Sweet Jesus, Mother of God._

The passion between them was so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

As she lost herself in him, yearning for a supreme form of sensation, he covered her neck with open-mouthed kisses, sticking out his tongue and licking the column of her throat hungrily, making her arch against him, creating a whole new level of friction between them.

Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha changed the angle and started pounding furiously into her, while kissing every inch of her heated skin.

"_Fuuuuck_," he hissed, already close to the edge, but determined to try and haul her up and over along with him.

Bringing his hand between their bodies, he rubbed her clit mindful of his claws and smiled against her skin when she moaned in satisfaction, closer to reaching the highest peak than ever.

Without warning, his fangs sunk in the delicate skin of her neck, not a drop of blood flowing out. Kagome didn't notice the slight discomfort he was causing her as he thrust them into oblivion. Releasing her neck, he saw that the traces of the fangs were gradually being replaced by their unique markings. Their marks. They were mates!

Breathing raggedly against her ear to calm down, his chest slapping against hers repeatedly with his powerful heaves, Inuyasha kissed every inch of her face, content and amazed of this new life that awaited them.

Loneliness would only be a thing of the past now.


	22. Ancient Feelings 22

**Ancient Feelings**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_A/N: I sincerely apologize for this late update. I know I said I would do it a lot sooner, but I got caught up in some activities. Hopefully, you'll like this little something I cooked for you :) I think I have only one more chapter. Let's see ^.^  
_**

* * *

"So what do you think, child?"

"In all honesty, I am unsure, Kaede," Kagome murmured, still engrossed in a new technique of healing. She had heard of a few rare herbs that grew by the woods and had gone to retrieve them and see what they could do. "I think they have some sort of cleaning properties… But there has only been little Shippou that came to me when one of his friends accidentally pushed him and he scraped his knee a little, so I have no idea what it should do to a serious wound..."

The young woman scrunched her nose at the disturbing smell that almost made her nose run and heard Kaede giggle at her expense.

"I find myself lucky that my nose no longer works properly, child," the amused, old woman commented mirthfully.

Kagome simply smiled and investigated the long leaves of the strange herbs when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, clasping together at her front. Leaning into the welcome embrace, she sighed wistfully, shaking her hair off one shoulder and baring her neck to the undoubtedly hungry mouth of her husband, who descended on the naked skin eagerly.

Gooseflesh arose on her pale skin, making her shake with pleasure-filled tremors. Her lips parted in a gasp as she allowed better access to her heated skin.

"What if I were that moron Akitoki that always seems to follow you around?" her husband asked between nips and nibbles, taking his time to nip at her neck before letting her brain function for a change. Hojo was a clueless boy that wanted to learn about cures, so he always asked for Kagome's help. Leaning away from her, but still keeping her in his arms, he awaited for her breathless response, "I feel you when you are close."

He didn't need to know more as his heart throbbed painfully sweet inside his chest and a ridiculously wide smile threatened to take over his features, but he caught himself just in time so that the old woman wouldn't have something to tease him about later.

Looking down at his wife, he smiled genuinely. The things she could still do to him… He was amazed at how strong their love was, despite the many troubles and obstacles they had been through.

Tightening his hold on this miracle of his life, he knew he was lucky to be able to cherish her like the great soul she was.

"Miroku said something about a training of sorts," Inuyasha announced, not even bothering to look at Kaede as he spoke to her. "He said you agreed on doing it today."

"Oh, my," Kaede exclaimed as she remembered, "Yes! Where is that young man?"

"By the fountain," Inuyasha answered before diving in for another taste of the tasty skin that was only his to ravish.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kaede murmured, before taking the hint and exiting the room. The mansion was enormous, but the old woman knew her way inside it.

"Did Miroku really call for Kaede?" Kagome asked, breathlessly.

"Are you calling me a liar, wife?" Inuyasha asked, grazing his tongues across her flesh and applying a little more pressure so she knew he was disappointed in her distrust.

"Knowing your insatiable appetite," Kagome started and smirked as she felt him groan with need, "I must say I am inclined to think thus."

Throwing her head back onto his shoulder, she closed her eyes and revelled in this amazing moment they shared.

"To think what?" Inuyasha inquired, punctuating his question with a deliberate thrust of his hips against her backside. Her inner playful nature rushed to the surface when she heard his instant gasp and felt the tell-tale hardness rest snugly just above her bottom.

"That you are a _lousy_ liar, _husssbaaaand_," she replied, dragging out the last word as said man sneaked a mischievous hand inside her rather skimpy robes, finding her aching, moist flesh.

"Am I?" he breathed hotly in her ear, making her knees buckle with thick, raw arousal, their love and lust burning hotter than the sun. His deft fingers did a quick, but fervent work on her, drawing out pleasurable moans and grunts, having her easily reduced to a whimpering weakling.

Unable to stand it any longer, Kagome moved her hands to undress herself, but her husband's free hand came up to her own two hands, stopping them mid-way. "Uh-uh," he whispered heatedly, licking her ear rim experimentally, praying that this brain-crushing gesture that almost never failed would distract her from taking off her clothes. But he was so horny at this point that he almost wanted to abandon his latest fantasy. _Almost_.

When he felt her shiver in his arms, he smiled against her ear, taking her lobe between his teeth and playing with it for a while, almost compelled to mimic the tempo he had set for his fingers below her waist.

She felt his caressing touches and relentlessly erotic finger thrusts creeping under her skin like countless itchy whispers that had her desperately begging for some sort of release.

"Please," she whined, twisting in his embrace, unable to think properly, let alone find a comfortable position, for her body felt on fire and he was the only one in possession of the soothing, cool water. Her throat felt dry as her hands shook beyond normality. She was addicted to this feeling, the scorching feel of his body against hers, the cadence of his racing breath as he brought her pleasure.

Inuyasha looked down at his mate's flushed face and decided he would use his one weapon against her senses, despite having sworn he would _try_ not to take advantage of that. In this case he had to make an exception, because he really didn't feel like trying at all; not that he could, either, what with her swaying hips and unconscious rubs against his surprisingly ever-growing hardness.

Deciding against the suggestive groan that was bubbling inside his chest, Inuyasha bit his lower lip until feeling the distinctive, coppery taste of blood and clutched her tangled hair with his free hand, purposefully increasing his fingers' speed inside her core to distract her. Occasionally, he would 'accidentally' brush his thumb against her hardened nub, almost tasting her arousal that clung frantically in the air, pushing through the clean oxygen and effortlessly clouding his mind.

Tilting her head to the other side, he nudged her tresses aside with his chin and hurried when he heard her breath intake, knowing she was aware of what he was going to do.

Eyeing her mating mark that clearly stated for all who knew where to look that she was _his_, he pretended not to notice her sudden stiff posture and the outrageous level her arousal was acquiring. Licking his lips, he then brushed them across her branded skin, relishing the uneven texture. For a fleeting second the sudden intensity of her arousal made his eyes roll in the back of his head, almost making him see and _taste_ shiny stars.

She stilled against his still thrusting fingers as she rode her incredible climax, acutely aware that it was so suddenly triggered by his effect on her through the mating mark. Which brought her to ask herself why he'd done it. She'd specifically asked him not to use that against her, even if it brought her the most intense pleasure she would ever feel. Just a feather-light touch from him would suffice to make her reach the furthest skies.

Before she could be capable of speech again, Inuyasha hurried and pressed his mouth open to the same spot. His skilful tongue darted out to trace the mark and Kagome gave up on sensibility.

Her arched spine didn't faze him one bit; however, her astonishing pleasure-filled scream that could be considered a tattered version of his name did. The sound bounced off the walls and echoed not only in the room but even off in the distance, he suspected.

Overconfident pride had _both_ his heads swirling with anticipation as he kept driving her insane with each lick he bestowed upon her skin. He knew perfectly well what any contact with her mating mark did to her and he intended to make good use of this knowledge until the following morning.

He knew he had her when her shaking hand came up to rest behind his neck, bringing him closer to her neck and allowing better access by tilting her head further. Her other hand slipped behind her, finding his aching member and tugging at it before pumping her hand up and down his cloth-covered length.

She smirked at having this advantage when she felt his lips froze against her throat and his fangs bared to graze her skin. He almost pierced her with his fangs yet again in his hazy state of arousal. The impish miko enjoyed every grunt of her name that passed through his lips, knowing that she was the only one that could ever instil this feeling.

Forcing himself not to surrender to her seduction, he went back to lavishing attention upon her awaiting neck, arrogantly feeling her hand falter on his member when he did so.

Scanning the area swiftly without taking his excited mouth off her neck, he pushed them both towards the dining table, deciding to act upon his fantasy. Pressing her front against the table surface, he gripped her wrists and brought them on either side of her head, pinning them down to emphasise his wish until she no longer struggled. He released her right hand and took a few moments to inhale her unique fragrance, before slipping it to his crotch to untie his pants and drag them loose, letting them pool at his feet.

Lifting the hem of her robe above her bottom, he heard her breath intake at the contact with a gust of air. Without warning, he plunged inside her, burying himself to the hilt while hungrily attacking her sensitive neck. The savage shudders that ran up and down her spine said it all. She was hooked. That was all it took for her mind to explode in another blood-curling orgasm.

He took this chance to start pounding furiously inside her, triggering his own climax. He toppled over the edge, a whole universe in a few moments of bliss. The rushed sounds, the astounding scents that filled his nose, the distinctive feeling of being one with his wife and mate made his heart quiver with an utmost happiness. He was complete now. _They_ were complete.

"I cannot believe I am still dressed," Kagome mumbled weakly, her cheek and breasts almost painfully pressed against the now heated surface.

"I wanted to keep it that way," Inuyasha confessed, trailing a clawed finger on the less sensitive side of her neck. He slipped out of her and helped her up then quickly got redressed.

At a time like this, Inuyasha didn't know whether to want to look into her eyes or not, but he did nevertheless. Beyond the satisfied fulfilment he could read something unrefined.

"I thought you swore not to use my weak point against me," she accused heatedly.

"I swore to _try_ not to do that," he corrected, trying to keep the grin as far away from his lips as possible, but he failed miserably. "And I did not use it against you, I used it _for_ you."

"You mean to say for _you_, perhaps," she shot back, trembling fingers touching the area in question as Kagome closed her eyes briefly and recalled the feel of his touch.

Inuyasha seemed contemplative for a moment, before answering with a sincere smile, "That, too." It downright melted her heart. She knew she couldn't stay mad at him as long as the experience had been a heart-stopping one.

She took his hand in hers again and squeezed reassuringly as they retired to their room for the night.

* * *

Miroku was infinitely relieved to be able to have some time to rest, without the twins incessantly wondering about. Kaede's training had also taken a lot of concentration on his part; he was mentally strained.

"A year has passed since Naraku," Miroku declared. "Today, a year ago we were fighting against that monster…" His voice was reserved, but full of emotion at the same time.

Sango looked at him expectantly, wondering what was on his mind. Did he want her to evoke the dreadful battle along with him?

"Do you suppose they still think about it?" he asked, startling her out of her musings.

She furrowed her brows in deep thought; she hadn't thought of it. Everything had been hardest for Inuyasha and Kagome and they had been doing fairly well so far, but were they haunted by the past?

"I do not know about them," Sango admitted softly, "but I do…"

Miroku quickly got up and stood by his wife, wrapping her in a side embrace, touching his forehead to her temple.

"He is dead," Miroku stated firmly, reassuringly.

"So is my father, but his memory still haunts me," Sango shot back, but she quickly shook her head when she reminded herself he was only trying to help. Smiling despite herself, the young mother looked at her two sleeping babies and wholeheartedly received her husband's kiss on her cheek.

"No matter what, I shall stand by you," Miroku declared, making her heart flutter crazily.

"I know…"

* * *

Tears rolled freely down Kaede's cheeks as she remembered her friends' smiles. Wiping the wetness away, she sniffled loudly and flinched when she felt her old bones wouldn't allow her to kneel for too long.

The improvised last resting places of Lady Caroline, Jane and _Audrey_ were underneath an old oak tree. She didn't have their bodies, but she could honour their graves.

They had been amazing women that had died because of one man. One terrible man.

'_How cruel fate is…__'_

Bowing to them one more time, the old woman got up with great difficulty, wishing she were young again.

* * *

The ball was pleasant, but it wasn't something very exciting for the twosome. Feeling quite impatient, but obligated to attend, Inuyasha and Kagome kept glancing at each other, wondering if they should break the rules and leave. But that would probably be an insult to the host.

Kagome was bored to death and was considering a few distracting activities with Inuyasha away from the noise, when she noticed his shoulders stiffen. Following his gaze, she found herself looking at a handsome-looking man that seemed entirely inane to her. Furrowing her brows and shrugging, she tugged Inuyasha towards the balcony. When he wouldn't budge, she knew something was wrong.

"Fine, Inuyasha. Tell me, what is the matter?"

Her saccharine voice did nothing to his raging nerves. In front of them was one of her many lovers from the past, back when she had been controlled by Naraku. What would she feel for this man now?

Nudging her to pay attention, he grimly commented, "This is one of those men."

He knew she had understood it immediately by the way she froze at his statement. She squeezed his arm reassuringly, startling him.

"I love _you_," she reminded him, smiling slightly.

His nod was firm and he held whatever surfacing feelings he might have behind an emotionless mask.

Her smile dropped abruptly and her lower lip quivered convulsively before she bit it out of frustration. His behaviour was puzzling. If he knew she loved him, why did he still live in the past? She had moved on… she had forgotten all about Kikyou, even though it still gave her sudden pangs of jealousy whenever she thought about it, but fortunately it was not very often. But this… his behaviour… it was _wrong_.

Like he didn't trust her.

She averted her eyes and shut them tightly as if to prevent the hurt from crawling behind them, too.

"Hello, Kagome," a man said, startling her out of her misery. She looked at him and felt Inuyasha grip her arm almost painfully; it was that man. Why had he come to speak to her when he could oh, so clearly see that she was with her husband?

"Good evening, _Inuyasha_," the man greeted tauntingly. "Long time, no see..."

The wicked grin was something Kagome feared, but what scared her most was the fact that Inuyasha instantly let go of her hand, denying her the opportunity to take his again.

"You must have heard of Naraku," Kagome said coldly, surprising both males. Her gaze was focused on this man. "I was possessed; otherwise I would never have been with a man such as you." The disgust in her words angered the man visibly. "Who are you to interfere in a couple's happiness? I do not know you, and I do not want to. The woman you look for is no longer living; it was the spirit inside me that you knew."

With that, she stormed past her husband and that man, willing her tears to stop just before flowing out of her eyes.

When cold air met her face, she winced as her features scrunched from the strain. She wouldn't cry. He didn't deserve it.

Days in a row could have passed for all she knew. Time stopped spinning the moment she felt an imposing presence behind her. She knew exactly who it was. Holding her breath, she turned around swiftly, her hollow eyes once again lighting with something akin to hope, but it was actually a much more miserable feeling.

Inuyasha was looking at her, his eyes unreadable.

Her eyes burned with tears once again, but she tried to force them away as she stilled her trembling lips.

"Say something, Inuyasha," she pleaded, waiting for him to speak his mind. When nothing changed, she turned back around. Was their relationship so easy to forget whenever he remembered something that hadn't even been her fault? Couldn't he forgive her for something she had unintentionally done?

For a second she thought it was her imagination, but she knew the words came with the wind.

"I do not deserve you…"

Facing him abruptly, her eyes widened ludicrously, her mouth agape.

"I am so sorry," he breathed out before pulling her against him in a fluid motion. She could feel moisture on her shoulder, seeping through the fabric of her dress. He was…

… crying.

"I have no excuse, but…" His breath puffed against the skin of her neck. "You only saw me _once_ with Kikyou; I saw you countless times with countless men." When he heard her mouth open, he quickly interrupted any thought she could have voiced. "It is not your fault…. I am sorry. Will you forgive me?"

He leaned away from her to look her in the eyes. "I have had my closure. You chose _me_. In my heart I always knew, but…"

Her finger quickly rose to his lips to silence him. Smiling through the tears she'd allowed to fall, she caressed the puffy flesh before leaning in to tenderly kiss it. Surprisingly, he returned it.

* * *

_**A/N: This is important. It shows that there are no more obstacles in their way now; I hope you have all understood this.**_


	23. Ancient Feelings 23

**Ancient Feelings**

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

**_A/N: This is the last chapter :) It'll give you an idea about how their lives will be from now on. Oh, and don't forget to read my previous chapter that I uploaded late last night to make sure you don't skip it._**

**_Have a good read.  
_**

* * *

Spring was a season Kagome always looked forward to. There was something about its purity that made her heart flutter. Especially every time she saw the triplets run around carelessly, practising their half-demonic speed. She could never keep up with them, even if they were only six years old. It was something _Inuyasha_ was to be blamed of. But she couldn't hold it against him. On the contrary; she loved them all the more. The demon blood that ran through their children's veins would protect them at all times, and for that she was eternally grateful. Of course, she also _loved_ those adorable puppy ears they had inherited from their father. And his silver hair. And his eyes. It almost seemed as if she wasn't their mother at all; not even the girls looked like her. Although one _could_ say Chiyo had her nose, but that was just about it.

Their quarrel reached her ears and she frowned in disapproval. "Chiyo, how many times do we have to tell you that your brother's ears are as sensitive as yours? Would you like it if he pulled on yours?" Wearing a stern expression, the young mother approached her little devils, vaguely noticing that Audrey was fairly silent, as always. She was a little bit reserved, that one.

Putting her hands on her hips, Kagome hunched over so they would be on the same eye level.

"You have got some explaining to do, missy," she said quite harshly, flicking one little ear briefly in reprimand, not hurting her, but showing her what she'd done was bad.

"But he wouldn't let me catch him, mama," the girl complained, pouting cutely.

"That is the idea, dear. He should not yield or slow down. _You_ should be the one to catch him fairly," Kagome explained patiently. She knew she had to have a lot of patience with them; after all, they _were_ Inuyasha's children, and even so, they had surprisingly turned out to be even more stubborn than he was. She supposed that had to do a bit with her stubbornness, as well, but she'd never admit it aloud.

"Fine," the girl said dejectedly. Turning to her brother, she sighed deeply. Yoshi's ears dropped against his head in self-protection, his face a mixture of terror and hesitance.

"I am sorry, onii-chan," the little girl murmured, quite unable to meet his gaze. She knew it had hurt his ears; after all, she never let anyone else except her parents handle hers.

She was surprised when she felt his small arms wrap around her and hold her awkwardly. Her eyes widened when he patted her head and her ears flattened against her scalp from his proximity. She snaked a look at her mama, watching her smile brightly, crouched next to them.

When her brother pulled away from her, she saw him smile warmly. He caressed one of her ears for a few moments and – despite herself – she leaned into his tentative fingers, before hearing him giggle.

He dropped his hands and shrugged.

"T's okay," he assured her then smirked naughtily. Flashing a look towards Audrey, who was quietly sitting on the green grass and watching them with interest, he winked at his youngest sister that had just apologised to him. He was the first triplet born, and Audrey was next after him, so he always felt the need to protect them, since they were his "little sisters". It made their parents always coo at how adorable he was at times.

When Chiyo looked at her with the same mischievous smirk, Audrey gulped quite loudly, looking at her mother for protection. Oh, for crying out loud! Her mother was smirking as well! It was a plot.

Seeing her siblings prepare for 'attack', Audrey quickly got up and hurried across the field, trying to get a big head start. She didn't have to look behind her to know they were trying to catch her. She could _smell_ them.

Kagome shook her head, trying to stifle her laughter at her children's antics. They were just so lovely at times. Whenever Audrey had that faraway look, they would plot against her and chase her till sundown. Or until they caught her. Afterwards, they would tickle her till she couldn't laugh any more. It was always like that.

Kagome loved her children with all her passion. Audrey's name had been given to her as an honour to Kagura, without whom they would never be here today. If she hadn't released Inuyasha from his spell…

Shaking her head to get rid of such depressing thoughts, Kagome went to retrieve the toys the kids left on the ground. She had sewed some dolls for her girls, but she ended up having to sew quite a few for her son, as well, since he liked ripping the girls' to shreds. It almost seemed to be a sport for him.

Briefly wondering when Inuyasha was going to be home from the meeting with the Lords, she sighed when she saw how messy the mansion was because of her little naughty ones.

Without thinking twice about it, she called to one of her servants so she could clean the mess. Inuyasha always insisted on her never doing any chores, and she didn't want to displease him.

Suddenly, she heard the door slam shut and knew he was home.

"Chikuso," she heard him mutter in Japanese and giggled, figuring he must have stepped in one of the things the kids left on the floor. They seemed to like bringing twigs and stones in the house, leaving them on the hard wood floor to mimic the woods.

"Kagome?!" he shouted, angry that she had let them do it once again. However, he knew she couldn't help it. It was not like they announced her every time they did that, and she couldn't keep her eye on them all the time, like she would when they were little.

The amusement present in her voice didn't calm him. If anything, it _annoyed_ him. "What? Is the big, bad demon scared of a little, harmless twig?" She appeared on the stairs, descending slowly, her eyes showing her enjoyment. He growled low to prove he didn't think this was funny, but she erupted into a fit of laughter.

"You should see your face, husband," she said between mad giggles. Somehow, her delight transferred to him as well as he found himself smiling despite himself.

"I will let you go with this one, woman," he said, approaching her, careful of where he stepped. His feet were quite rough, but he hadn't expected it at first. Now that he knew the house was a mess, he could pay attention to where he walked.

"But you owe me," he stated matter-of-factly, his voice dropping an octave. Something in his tone made Kagome stop abruptly to catch her breath. The lust possessing his gaze was something she easily recognised, and she met the challenge head-on.

"Do I?" she said confronting him. She was next to him in a second, looking up at him and seeing how his eyes shined with such love for her.

They were so happy.

"How are the kids?" he asked, not really needing to. He knew they were probably chasing each other somewhere.

"Chiyo hurt Yoshi's ear again," she said and wasn't surprised to hear her mate growl. "Surprisingly, though," she added, "she apologised. And he forgave her."

She smiled when she saw Inuyasha's proud expression.

"Keh. He is so protective of the girls."

"He takes after his father," she told him, love shining in her eyes. "One day, he shall be just like you."

"I highly doubt it," he grumbled, hiding his face in the crook of her neck and inhaling her comforting scent. When his actions grew bolder and he started nipping at her skin, she pushed away from him, waggling her index finger in disapproval, although he saw her amusement.

"Now is not the time, love. They could rush in at any time. You know how they get with all the questions," she admonished. When he scoffed, she rolled her eyes. He was so predictable.

"I still think we should tell them," he mumbled grumpily, crossing his arms over his chest.

Kagome stiffened for a moment. She knew this conversation oh, so well and she dreaded it every time. She knew that with them being hanyou, they had the right to know about these instinctual things quite early, lest they someday did something they would later regret, but she wanted them to be innocent a bit longer. They were six, for the love of everything holy!

When Inuyasha saw her faraway look, he shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder. "I know it is hard for you to watch them grow, but we have to consider what is good for them," he explained gently and flinched at the sudden blazing fire in her eyes.

"Are you saying I do not want what is best for my children?"

Her palm itched to make contact with his cheek, but she barely refrained from doing so.

"That was not what I meant. They already know we are doing something whenever they hear 'funny sounds' – as they call them – coming from our room. It is just a matter of time before they find out. And think about it. What if they mature earlier? They have to learn how to suppress their instincts, Kagome."

"They are not going to mature at six, Inuyasha. Be reasonable," she argued, her face pulled into a scowl.

"_We_ have never heard of a hanyou having hanyou children. And yet here I am. Who is to say they do not mature earlier? I know what I am talking about. We should talk to them about it."

"Oh, be serious. Do you really believe what you are saying?" Kagome's brows furrowed at his unchanged expression that answered her question.

"Fine, but when they turn seven, not now," she relented with a sigh and slumped shoulders. Inuyasha sighed as well. It was what she always said. But this time, he promised himself, he _would_ tell them. He only had to wait a year.

Gathering her in his arms, he enjoyed the feeling of having her pressed against him. There was nothing lust-filled in the way he held her; there was only the evidence of his undying love for this woman that had accepted him and had captured his heart for all eternity.

* * *

Miroku rubbed his face in frustration. He was very tired and very nervous, yet Sango kept giving him instructions, as she called them – even though they were actually orders – to rearrange their house. He had wanted to have a servant do it, but she hadn't let him. With a taunting glint in her eyes, she had specifically stated she wanted _him_ to do it. Her pregnancies had always been weird and painful for him, but she almost seemed crazy this once. Like she wanted to torment him.

'_I swear; she just enjoys torturing me.'_

He was everlastingly grateful when the door rang. That meant Inuyasha and Kagome were here already. Were they with their children? Maybe in that case, he would leave his five kids in the half demons' care. Even though Inuyasha's kids weren't exactly angels at home, he knew they had been taught to be extremely well behaved around others, while with their parents they did whatever they felt like doing. _'No, that is not true,'_ Miroku argued with his mind. _'Inuyasha and Kagome never let them do whatever they want.'_

Sometimes, Miroku wished he was a half demon with half demon children instead. It would be a whole lot easier to know what they were thinking and to control them, teaching them how not to become spoiled children.

And now that Sango was pregnant once again, he couldn't help but sigh at what was awaiting him.

He went to the dining room and saw Inuyasha and Kagome cheerily chat with his pregnant wife. Sango was four months pregnant and _very_ moody. His eyes set on the eight kids that were playing in the adjacent room. He was always amazed to see them so well-behaved. This was something he loved about Inuyasha and Kagome's visits. The children would always behave.

"Say, Miroku," Inuyasha said amusedly, "Why do you always have to procreate? I think we are already tired of miniature Mirokus running around all day long."

The very tired human man didn't appreciate the teasing, but he indulged his friend. It wasn't his fault that all his children were boys. Maybe Sango would give birth to a girl this time.

"Well, unlike _you_, Inuyasha, _I_ cannot smell when Sango is fertile and when she is not."

He wasn't surprised to hear the half demon snicker.

"Would you want me to come check her from time to time and tell you if she is fertile?" he asked, tapping his nose and laughed out loud at the incredulous expression Miroku obtained.

Sango giggled as well at her husband's disbelief.

"I was joking, idiot," Inuyasha said, now only chuckling from time to time.

"I knew that," Miroku said, squinting.

Things were amazingly normal, and they were all thankful for that. Their lives were no longer threatened by anyone and their happiness was a constant in their lives now.

What more could they want?

* * *

"I want another little sister," Yoshi demanded, his face pulled into a pout. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other in disbelief, a faint blush settling over their cheeks. They had already told the kids about sex, and now Yoshi wanted another sister?

"What for? We cannot just make another little girl, Yoshi," Kagome explained.

"But why not? You do _that_ all the time. It has to happen one day," he declared without a hint of awkwardness, embarrassing his parents further. Good thing Chiyo and Audrey were staying with Kaede and Eveline. Chiyo and Audrey weren't as straightforward about this whole thing as Yoshi was. Kagome wasn't worried they would misbehave. Kaede knew how to take care of her and Eveline spoiled them rotten. The two women were very close now, as Kaede was the only thing Eveline had left that could remind her of her lost sister.

"And 'sides," Yoshi added, "Chiyo and Audrey won't let me protect them anymore. They say they are old enough to take care of themselves," Yoshi grumbled, pouting. So that was the problem, wasn't it? He really _was_ a lot like Inuyasha.

Said half demon crouched before his child, smiling suggestively. "What about Hannah?" Inuyasha asked, remembering Lord Charleston's charming little daughter his son seemed to like.

The boy in question blushed intensely, averting his eyes and trying to sound indifferent.

"Keh. She won't let me protect her."

"Have you asked her??" Inuyasha inquired. He knew Yoshi was too shy for such a thing, but maybe… Oh, he was so cute pouting like that.

Looking at his father cautiously, he asked in a low voice, "Do you think she would want that?"

"It never hurts to ask," Inuyasha shrugged, grinning like a madman.

Suddenly, Yoshi's face brightened like a thousand sun beams. "Wait here," he instructed his parents, dashing out of the mansion.

Inuyasha hugged his wife and mate, laughing along with her at Yoshi's behaviour. They both knew he wasn't going to be home soon and had always known Hannah liked their son an awful lot. Plus, Lord Charleston was a good man.

Biting his lower lip, Inuyasha smiled against Kagome's cheek before placing a chaste kiss on her flushed skin.

"When did we become so happy?" he asked breathlessly, resting his forehead against her temple. She smiled as well, tracing his furry ears with her soothing fingers.

"We were always happy together," she reminded him and he nodded, content with her answer. Their life was going to be filled with bliss and they both couldn't wait to live it together to the very end.

A gust of air entered the room through the open window and they both thought of the dead Kagura. _'We die with the wind…'_

Maybe one day, they would. They could only hope it would be together.

"Say, Inuyasha," Kagome said playfully. "I think I am _very_ tired now. Could you get me to bed?" she asked suggestively, batting her seductive eyelashes. Her eyes spoke of the love and lust she held for him, and he wouldn't trade that for the entire universe.

"I thought you'd never ask," he grunted, picking her up bridal style and ascending the stairs in a heartbeat, eager to get his 'tired' mate to bed. The door closed abruptly, almost shaking out of its hinges when Inuyasha showed exactly how much control he had over his actions at the suggestions Kagome had made.

The whole mansion was swept in a bright light as the sun itself recognised this ancient love the twosome experienced, blessing their union with its warmth as in an antique fairy tale.

* * *

_**A/N: The End.**_

_**I hope you're not disappointed with the way the story ended. Personally, I'm quite happy with it. And I'm so glad I finished it; I still can't believe it. Now I can focus on my other stories.**_

**_I hope you enjoyed taking this journey with me. Thank you for reading (:_**


End file.
